Daughter of Nobody
by Kelyn
Summary: As the only granddaughter out of twenty five grandchildren, sixteen year old Leopold has never really loved anyone beyond her cousins. Until he came along and changed everything
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Here is the first chapter of the newest daughter series. It is just a preview! I don't have any other chapters written, so it may be another week or two until it is updated. But who knows, it may be sooner! Anyway, I just thought you'd like to get a taste for the new story!  
  
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Leopold has never really loved anyone. After the brutal murder of her parents, she's been shuffled from one fief of relatives to another. Tired of being sent everywhere, she is stuck with her aunt Delilah and uncle Mark in the palace. Leopold's life there is hell and she starts to think she'll never be happy. Until Aaron came along...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a cold midwinter morning when the news of their deaths reached the fief. The boy rode towards the mansion at a gallop, the sweat pouring off his horse. The boy's blonde shaggy hair blew in the wind, as he urged the horse on through the knee-deep snow. The pair had almost reached the gates when the horse stumbled, sending it buckling to the ground. Swearing, the boy jumped from the horse and urged it to stand. Failing at this, the boy ran towards the gate, clutching the bag at his side. The boy in turn stumbled in the snow, but regained his balance and continued on. When he reached the gates, he swung them open fiercely, and charged through the courtyard, running for the stone steps, and taking them two at a time. Panting, he banged his fists hurriedly on the door, anxiously waiting for it to be answered. Seconds went by before the Lord of the house finally opened it.   
  
"Damn servants." the Lord muttered "very lazy. What can I do for you son?"  
  
"The Duke and Duchess of Wessex have been murdered!" the boy said slowing his breathing.   
  
The Lord stared at the boy stunned by his words. It was then that the messenger remembered the letter. Fishing it out of his bag he slowly handed it to the Lord, who quickly broke the seal and read it. The Lord glanced between the boy and the shaking letter in his hand, before replying.   
  
"Come in my boy." he said ushering the tired boy into his home. Once inside with the door closed, the Lord started yelling at his servants who appeared in the halls as he passed, and quickly left, their orders received. The boy followed silently, becoming fearful of the Lord, who was now looking for his wife. They entered a room, which the boy guessed was the library, from the books that aligned the walls, and sitting by the fire sewing was the lady of the house, Duchess Delilah.   
  
She glanced up when the two entered the room, looking between her husband and the boy, before returning to her sewing. The boy was glad she had looked away, for her brown eyes were terrifying to look at, and had made him go cold all over when she had glanced at him.   
  
"Can I have a word with you my dear?" the Duke asked  
  
"Will it not wait," she replied coldly, not even glancing at her husband.   
  
"It cannot," he replied  
  
"Well is must,"  
  
"My brother and his wife are dead!"  
  
"Which one?" she asked not even flinching. "You have so many I can't keep track."  
  
"Do not talk of my family is such a way! Scott was the one killed." the Duke replied growing angry with her as he usually does.  
  
"How many brats does that one have?" she asked  
  
"My nephews and niece aren't brats. For your information he is the one with the girl, Leopold. She is anything by a brat. I've never seen her cry in my life."  
  
"What kind of name is Leopold for a girl?" she asked cruelly  
  
"The name my brother gave his daughter is none of your concern!" the Duke replied  
  
"Why not, she is my niece, is she not?" the evil woman replied  
  
"I have not come here to argue" the duke said throwing his hands up in defeat.   
  
"Then what have you come for?" she asked angrily setting down her sewing and staring at him as she waited for an answer.   
  
"We're leaving in the morning for Wessex. In order to give a proper burial to my brother and his wife."  
  
"And what is to happen to the little bra-Leopold?" she finished seeing the anger in his eyes  
  
"We will decide what to do with her once we are there."  
  
"So we are to be responsible for her. No one else will help!"  
  
"Stop being so harsh Delilah! My brother's and their wives aren't as cruel as you are, they will be there as well, and my father."  
  
"Wonderful," she muttered through clenched teeth "and how do you know they will be there?"  
  
"You are such a fool!" the duke said turning and pointing to the boy. "Your nephew stands here, having just delivered a message, which took him four days without stopping to deliver. His being here shows that my brother has arrived in Wessex, and no doubt has sent his others sons and servants to deliver news to my other brothers. Am I right Philip?"  
  
"You are right uncle." Philip replied receiving a wink.   
  
"Never marry a mage boy. That is all the advice you'll get from Me.," she said crossly picking up her sewing again.   
  
"And all the advice I want aunt." Philip replied, receiving a glare in return. He smiled at his aunt, knowing how she detested children of all sorts, especially those that talk. Philip turned to his kind-hearted uncle instead, preferring to talk to someone he knew had a heart. "Uncle, I'm afraid the horse I had gotten from Uncle Leone collapsed on the street as I neared here. Might you send someone to care for it?"   
  
"Yes of course." his uncle replied calling for a servant. "You must be tired from your trip. I would have told you to dine with us tonight, but under the circumstances I think it best we all dine separately."  
  
"Certainly" Philip replied seeing the tears in his uncles' eyes  
  
"Jon here will show you to your room." his uncle said indicating the small boy who had just slipped into the room. "Now leave me to grieve on my own."  
  
Philip nodded to his uncle, before following the boy out of the room and down the hall. He knew that his uncle loved all of his brothers dearly. Philip walked into the room that had been made up for him and surveyed it. The bed stood against the far wall, and in the middle of the room was a table with four chairs. On the table sat a platter of bread, cheese and ham, as well as a pitcher of water. Philip noticed a desk as well as an armoire, before he dug into the food. Half an hour later, when he had finished all of the food, Philip collapsed on the bed for some much needed, and well deserved sleep.   
  
The Duke and Duchess left the next day at dawn, hearing the Duchess complain about the early morning start. Philip trailed his aunts' carriage by horse, and rolled his eyes to the men around him every time she opened her mouth, to most likely complain. It took one week to reach Wessex, as his aunt refused to travel long hours without a stop. The weather didn't help at all. It snowed twice during the night, slowing them down in the morning. By the time they reached Wessex, everyone was tired, cold and ready to strangle the Duchess.   
  
The company entered the courtyard, and were greeted by servants, who took the horses as the men dismounted. Philip reluctantly walked over to his aunt's carriage, which every man was avoiding, and opened the door to help her out.   
  
"It's good to see someone around here has manners, even if it is you," she said letting go of Philips hand and wiping her own on her cloak, as if wiping off germs.   
  
Philip scowled at his aunts retrieving back, ready to pounce on her, but held back when he heard a cry from the door. Standing on the stone steps were three of his cousins. All the sons of his aunt Carlotta and uncle Anthony, who resign at the fief in East Wessex. With a yell, the three bounded from the steps and ran toward Philip, calling his name and waving as they pushed each other through the snow.   
  
"Hello uncle Mark!" they called passing their uncle  
  
"Hello boys!" their uncle replied laughing before continuing inside.   
  
The Duchess screamed as the boys ran passed her, pelting her with snowballs. She shouted insults and threatened to kill them, before her husband dragged her inside. The boys laughed as they continued towards Philip, tackling him to the ground when they reached him. Philip hugged his cousins greeting them as he rubbed snow in their hair. The boys soon let Philip stand before the eldest, Tonio, threw a snowball, which hit Philip in the arm.   
  
"Why you little--" Philip started gathering up snow as well.   
  
"Philip!" a voice yelled from the stone steps. Philip turned to see John Luke standing there waving. Philip waved back to his cousin, who was an only child surprisingly, before being hit in the head by a snowball that Craig had thrown. Laughing John Luke ran down the steps, walking over to the boys.   
  
"Father said it's time to come in." John Luke reported  
  
"Did he now?" Philip said as the youngest of the three brothers, Darren hung onto his arm, testing to see how strong he was.  
  
"Of course he didn't!" Tonio said as he joined the others  
  
"Uncle Jeffery lets us play as long as we want!" Craig said as well  
  
"All right you caught me!" John Luke said as Tonio and Craig hung onto his back and arms. "But your mother said if you don't come in now, you'd miss out on getting sweets from uncle Mark!"  
  
"Sweets!" Darren yelled as all three of the boys faces lit up. They immediately let go of their older cousins and fought each other to be the first inside. Philip and John Luke followed, laughing as they talked.   
  
"So how was your trip?" John Luke asked  
  
"A week with aunt Delilah, you tell me!" Philip replied making his cousin laugh  
  
"That woman is a devil sent to torment our family."   
  
"And she's doing a fine job at that!" Philip laughed as they neared the stone steps. "How is everyone doing?"  
  
"Pitiful. The mothers are crying all over the place, and the fathers are trying not to." the grin disappeared from John Luke's tan face. "My father already had the bodies buried, when we got here. That was before the snow, so some are glad he did and some aren't."  
  
"What of Leopold? Was she hurt in any way?"  
  
"No. The assassin would have, no doubt, but he was caught by the guards and hanged." John Luke said as they climbed the steps and entered the warmth of the mansion. Voices could be heard from everywhere. Aunts and uncles with their children streamed out of the halls and down the stairs to greet those who had just arrived. Philip saw his own father amongst the crowd embracing his uncle Mark, as the little ones jumped at his feet for sweets. All the woman were crying as their children did their best to comfort them. This was the first time in fourteen years that someone died in the family, and Philip had seen his relatives.   
  
His grandparents had had ten boys, all of which grew up healthy and strong, becoming knights and earning their own wealth. Eight of the boys were married with children of their own, whilst the other two preferred to join the king's army. Up until Leopold, a girl had never been born to the Wessex family, and now that one has, her parents turn up dead a few years later. Philip knew something was wrong. And once he got his knighthood, he'd figure out who sent the assassin and kill him.   
  
Everyone turned their heads and starred when grandfather appeared in the room. The noise automatically stopped when he opened his mouth to speak.   
  
"Let us go into the dinning room and discuss what to do." he said, his voice soft, but everyone was able to hear him  
  
"What of the children father?" Uncle Jeffery asked, "Should they be part of this as well?"  
  
John Luke and Philip exchanged a glance. According to their family, fifteen was the age when you were no longer considered a child and would be allowed into meetings and such. John Luke is three months too young.   
  
"The children shall go upstairs and comfort Leopold. Maybe they will be able to get her to talk." grandfather replied  
  
"That's not fair!" Tonio cried out.   
  
"Yes! Why can't we listen too?" Craig followed before his father ushered them up the stairs. Reluctantly, Dominic, Sebastien, John Luke, Wes, Darren, and Luke followed grumbling as they went, which made grandfather smile.   
  
"Shall we?" grandfather said leading the way to the dinning room. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hello! I finally was able to update this chapter, after a while of author's block, and other stuff. Well, school's starting again, so the chapters will be updated on the weekends again. Hope everyone likes this one. Thanxz for all your reviews!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sebastien watched as everyone followed his grandfather down the hall to the luscious dining room, mostly used when guests are there, the women sobbing on their husbands shoulders as they went. Sebastien himself had only been in the room once, but that had been many years ago, and he had no desire to return there now. Xavier hung back and watched his relatives leave as well, the two of them sliding into the small nook, found years ago, under the stairs. When the last crying woman disappeared from view, Sebastien and Xavier emerged from under the stairs, as Ace and Philip came out from behind the curtains. None of the boys had any wish to be part of the decision making for their cousins future. Whatever they suggested would be overlooked either way. They were of no importance to their aunts and uncles. It would be announced later that evening what had been decided, and why waste a perfectly good day inside a stuffy old room? And if there were any juicy events of the evening, they would no doubt be talked about between their older brothers that night, so there was no point in either of the four attending the meeting.   
  
"Nice to see you finally returned to us" Xavier joked with Philip  
  
"I would have been back earlier, but uncle Mark begged me to stay" Philip replied with a grin "Of course I couldn't refuse!"  
  
"Of course!" Ace replied   
  
"You always did have a soft spot" Sebastien added  
  
"Now tell me Sebastien, how were you able to con your knight master into letting you come?" Philip asked turning the tables on him.   
  
The four boys laughed, knowing Sebastien has a problem with lying. His knight master in turn never lets him out of his sight, for fear of what disasters he would get into.  
  
"To tell you the truth" Sebastien joked "I simply explained the situation, and showed him the letter sent from my father. He didn't believe me, and thought I had written the letter, so he personally escorted me here, took one look at the sobbing aunts, and hi-tailed it back to Corus, telling me to return before the months up, or else."  
  
They laughed thinking of how they're mothers and aunts got when together.   
  
"What about you Ace?" Sebastien asked taking a deep breath   
  
"Yeah, How did you escape the evil clutch's of Lord Daniel?" Xavier added  
  
"Lord Daniel isn't that bad." Ace replied folding his arms and leaning against the banister of the stairs  
  
"Of course he isn't" Philip commented with a grin  
  
"He really isn't" Ace protested  
  
"Then why is he so angry all the time?" Sebastien asked  
  
"Explain that!" Xavier added  
  
"He told me, that many years ago he was in love with a woman, and she loved him back" Ace commented  
  
"No way!" Philip joked  
  
"A man and a woman in love, imagine that!" Sebastien added  
  
"Would you let me finish!" Ace hollered  
  
"If you keep your voice down we will!" Xavier replied  
  
"Anyway," Ace continued "She was a thief and he was a noble, eventually she told him that they couldn't marry and she went to live with her family again."  
  
"Yes we all know the story of Lord Daniel and the thief, what we want to know is why hasn't he gotten married yet? Doesn't he have to secure his fief by making little Daniel's?" Xavier pointed out.  
  
"Nah! He's got an older brother that's taking over their fief, and he's already got three nephews. Plus his younger sister was married a year or two ago, and is expecting her first child soon." Ace replied  
  
"So he just tells you his life story then, and keeps you updated on his family?" Philip commented  
  
"It's kind of hard not to when we travel to see them every once in a while." Ace replied  
  
"Which brings us back to the subject we were originally talking about" Sebastien added "How long did Lord Daniel give you here?"   
  
"How does that bring us back to that subject?" Xavier asked  
  
"Shut up Xavier!" Sebastien replied   
  
"Fine,"   
  
"I've got until the end of the month as well." Ace said before the two could continue to bicker some more  
  
"Perfect!" Philip replied  
  
"Enough time to reek some havoc around here!" Sebastien added  
  
"That's only two weeks away!" Xavier pointed out  
  
"You're really slow today aren't you?" Ace asked laughing along with Philip and Sebastien.   
  
"All's I'm saying is a feel sorry for Philip!" Xavier replied  
  
"What?" Philip asked staring at him along with the other three. Xavier had obviously been hit over the head one to many times.   
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Sebastien asked his twin brother.  
  
"Well earlier we were talking about our knight masters. And I'm just commenting that I feel sorry for Philip!" Xavier said.   
  
"All right…" Ace replied slowly turning and staring at Philip for a moment while he thought about what his cousin just said, before replying again. "I do feel sorry for you."  
  
"I as well" Sebastien said crossing his arms  
  
"Why?" Philip asked confused  
  
"Because," Xavier responded "While the rest of us are here until the month is over, you could be here forever."  
  
Philip thought about this for a moment before his eyes grew wide. His knight master happened to be Xavier and Sebastien's older brother Frances, who happened to be very devoted to their family, and loved helping out in any way. They could be stuck watching the younger kids for months on end.   
  
"Mithros…" Philip replied  
  
"Exactly" Xavier said before he, as well as Ace and Sebastien stared laughing.   
  
"I don't see how four young men, such as yourselves, could be so cheerful, in this time of misery." someone said from the hallway.   
  
Turning the four looked at their grandfather, surprised at how he had snuck up on them.   
  
"We hav--had nothing against Uncle Scott and Aunt Vivian, if that's what you're thinking." Ace, the oldest out of the four responded  
  
"Why would you think I meant that Ace?" their grandfather replied after staring at them for a few minutes. His beard and hair had grown white with age, and his robes were dusty from sitting in the library reading for long hours. That was one of the only things any of the boys could ever remember their grandfather doing. Every time any of them had visited, they could always find their grandfather sitting in a chair by the fire with a book open in his lap. He would read anything to the boys for hours on end, or until the candle burned out, never stopping and never getting tired. The boys loved the stories with magic in them, as Ace and Sebastien both possessed the gift, as well as the ones with lots of fighting, where the hero always wins. Any mention of a love story would send the boys hiding under the furniture, but the begging for another adventure never stopped. Their grandfather was the one who taught them their letters, and how to read and write. It was one of the things he prided himself on, for he taught their father's and uncles as well. But their grandfather was now getting old, and his eyesight was not the same, although his hearing never wavered. He had stopped reading aloud to the boys a few years back, and often had them read to him in turn. They thought of it as their way of thanking him for the years he had devoted himself to their studies. Now that the boys were off with their knight masters, they didn't see their grandfather as often, so the job of reading to him was left to the younger ones, who saw him more. But even they were still learning their letters, so their grandfather was content.   
  
Ace looked at his cousins for support as their grandfather leered at them. "I don't know what you meant grandfather" he replied his voice cracking as it changed, as well as fear.  
  
"Perhaps I meant that you had no feelings for your aunt and uncle, at least not the same feelings as everyone else has" their grandfather answered  
  
"You mean, because we didn't grow up with uncle Scott, or aunt Vivian, and we barley got to know them, as they lived so far away from the rest of us, that we don't think of them as we would one of our parents." Philip replied, the smarter of the four.   
  
"Perhaps" their grandfather answered "But why is that?"  
  
"We're not sure," Xavier replied  
  
"Your not sure, or you don't want to tell me?"  
  
"Both,"  
  
"I see." their grandfather replied bowing his head and thinking. Philip exchanged glances with his cousins, all of them were worried that they had said something wrong, that would then be repeated to their parents. Their grandfather stayed in that position so long the boys thought he had fallen asleep. Xavier swore he could hear him snoring. Finally he lifted his head and started talking. "I can't make you boys come and listen to what we have to say, but I urge you to go somewhere else, if you're going to act like nothing has happened." He turned and walked back down the hall as the four boys stared at him.   
  
"It helps!" Sebastien called after him  
  
Their grandfather stopped where he was and turned back to face them. "What does?" he asked  
  
"Pretending it never happened" Xavier replied   
  
"I lessens the pain" Philip finished   
  
Their grandfather said nothing as he turned and continued his way back to the dining room. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Well here's the third chapter! I tried to get it up as fast as i could. I'm having problems with my computer, but anyways, here it is!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"C'mon," Ace commented after a few seconds after they watched their grandfather leave. "lets go see how the little ones are doing, then go to the hut"  
  
"Yeah," murmured his cousin Sebastien, who immediately turned and led the way up the grand staircase, he turned left at the top and continued down the hallway to the nursery. Ace was surprised that he knew his way around, for they had only been at Wessex a few days. When the boys reached the room they silently opened the door and peeked in. None of the younger boys were to be seen. Ace had thought that they would go somewhere else as soon as the adults left, he guessed they were in the secret compartment behind the picture of their grandmother and grandfather in the dining room, listening to everything that was said.  
  
Sitting in the corner of the room brushing a dolls head and singing softly to herself was Leopold. She was six or so, and looked like an angel. Her hair was soft blonde with her hazel eyes. Ace opened the door wider and the four walked in as Leopold lifted her head to stare at them.   
  
"Hello Leopold," Ace murmured walking over to where she sat and squatting down by her.   
  
"Do you know where my parents are?" she whispered quietly staring at him through her big eyes.   
  
Ace looked at his cousins who stood by the door, wondering what he was suppose to say. Hadn't the adults explained the situation to Leopold? Or did they think that shipping her off to one of her relatives would make her forget her parents? Something was wrong here, but Ace wasn't going to be the one to break his cousin's heart.   
  
"They're gone, aren't they?" Leopold said answering her own question.   
  
"What?" Ace asked staring at her in shock.   
  
"I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am, and I do get what's going on. I heard the adults talking about it, I saw them being buried, you don't have to pretend." she replied staring at the her doll and continuing to brush her hair.   
  
Ace saw a figure move out of the corner of his eye. His cousins here all standing by the door, so who else was in the room.   
  
"Look out!" Xavier called running forward and leaping over Leopold to go into a struggle as he tried to pry the dagger from the man's hand. Ace grabbed his cousin and hoisted her up onto his hip, running from the two, as Sebastien and Philip ran forward to help Xavier. Ace dumped Leopold behind the bed and turned to watch what was going on. Xavier and the man had knocked over a lamp, and scattered most of the toys around the room until the man took his free hand and punched Xavier in the face. As Xavier clutched his nose the man plunged the dagger into his side. Sebastien screamed as he watched his brother fall to the floor, as some blood spilled from his mouth. Philip jumped on the man's back, and started to throttle him as Sebastien grabbed his arms and kicked him repeatedly. The man grabbed Philip by the arms and tossed him over his head, he fell into Sebastien and the two stumbled back. Sebastien hit his head on the side of the bead post and fell to the floor unconscious. Philip struggled to his feet, but the man came forward and hit him over the head, chuckling as he fell next to the other boys. Ace was the only one left. He saw Leopold crawling on her hands and knees towards the bedroom door, and he quickly ran towards the man, who was tired by now.   
  
Ace grabbed the man by the throat and kneed him in the stomach several times, before the man wrapped his arms around Ace's waist and hoisted him in the air, before throwing him on the ground and knocking the air out of him. He stepped over Ace as he groaned on the floor and proceeded towards Leopold who had escaped out the door. Ace grabbed the man by the leg and he fell to the floor as well. The man quickly rolled onto this back, but Ace was already upon him, and with a few punches in the face, the man's head fell on the floor unconscious.   
  
Ace took some deep breaths before vomiting on the floor beside the man, just as the door burst open and his father stood there with his uncles surrounding him.   
  
"What the hell happened?" His father declared staring at the unconscious boys around the room.   
  
"Another assas--" Ace was able to get out before being struck. The man had rolled over and stabbed him in the leg with a hidden dagger. The man lived no further than that, as Ace's knees buckled his father ran forward and put his sword through the man's head. Ace turned white as he looked at the face of the dead man beside him, before again vomiting and then passing out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ace woke up two days later. His head pounded and his leg felt sore. Remembering the events of the previous night, he sat up quickly and looked around. He was in one of the many spare rooms at his dead uncles mansion. Staring out the large window and saw a fresh blanket of snow had fallen, almost covering the tips of the gravestones. Pulling the blankets off of him, Ace flipped his good leg over the bed, and followed more slowly with his bad, he pulled on a pair of breeches, and a shirt which he didn't bother buttoning. Limping towards the door, he pulled it open and stared down the hall, confused of where he was. Glancing back into the bedroom he looked at where the sun was, and guessed it was a little after dawn, so he had to be in the West Wing, since his window faced away from the rising sun. Leaving his room he walked down the hall, totally lost as to which hall he should be taking.   
  
He wandered around for about twenty minutes, before he spotted his older brothers, Keon and Eryk coming down the hall in deep conversation.   
  
"Hey dorks, going to help a wounded boy find his way to the dining hall?" Ace called ripping his brothers from their conversation. The two glanced up at their brother and started laughing.   
  
"You idiot!" Keon called walking forward and glancing at Ace. "Your suppose to stay in your room."  
  
"Have you seen that room?" Ace replied laughing before frowning "How's Xavier?"  
  
Eryk and Keon exchanged glances as the smiles disappeared from their faces.   
  
"Not good," Eryk replied clearing his throat and looking at his shoes.   
  
"Will he live?" Ace asked swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat  
  
"We're not sure," Keon said "Why don't you go ask him,"   
  
"What?" Ace replied lost  
  
"Yeah, he's down in the dining hall right now, it's the first time he's been able to get out of bed."  
  
"Shit!" Ace replied smiling as he realized his brothers had been joking "Don't scare me like that!"   
  
"We're sorry little bro," Keon said laughing, he grabbed Ace's head and ruffled his hair before releasing him.   
  
"It's just so easy!" Eryk added.   
  
"And the assassin?" Ace asked   
  
"Dead," Eryk replied "Just like the other."  
  
"C'mon," Keon said leading the way down the hallway. Twenty minutes later the three of them arrived in the dining hall. Around them, the adults (all dressed in black) sat eating breakfast, as the children trickled in one by one. Xavier sat at the far right table with Sebastien and Philip. He didn't appear to be eating anything, but he was laughing at Sebastien and Philip's jokes which was a good sign.   
  
"Ace!" someone called. Every head in the room turned and stared at the three boys as Ace's mother came running towards him. She swept him into a hug which started to cut off his oxygen flow.   
  
"Mum," Keon said trying to get her to let go "Mum, your chocking him."   
  
She didn't seem to listen because she only squeezed harder.   
  
"Mum if you don't stop know your going to kill him!" Eryk said pulling on one of his mother's arm while Keon pulled on the other. In the end their father had to come over and help the boys pry her arms off of Ace, in order to let him breath.   
  
"Gosh Mum," Ace said rubbing his stomach "Lighten up a little bit"  
  
"I'm so sorry dear!" his mother replied "I'm just so happy your alright! And how does your leg feel? Does it hurt at all?"   
  
"It's fine mum," Ace said sliding away from her and slowly making his way over to Xavier. Once he reached where they were, he sat beside Sebastien and started loading his plate with the food laid out in front of them.   
  
"Hell of a night, wasn't it" Sebastien murmured so low that only Ace could hear him.   
  
"Of course," Ace replied  
  
"Just glad X is alright,"  
  
"Agreed" Ace replied before talking louder "How you feeling Xavier?"  
  
"You know what Dale looked like after he was thrown from his horse during that jousting competition," Xavier replied referring to Philip's nineteen year old brother. Dale's horse had thrown a shoe while jousting and slipped, falling backwards onto this rider. The boys winced as they remembered what Dale had looked like after some men were able to pull the horse off him. A pile of armor. Luckily he had recovered, but still had a bad limp in his left leg which had been crushed. "That's what I feel like."  
  
"Well at least Leopold is safe." Sebastien said pointing in her direction with his fork. Ace looked at his cousin who sat between two of his aunts. Her hands were in her lap and tears were streaming down her face as she refused to eat.   
  
"What's the matter with her?" Ace asked   
  
"Still shaken up over the last attack." Philip replied stuffing a piece of cooked potato in his mouth.   
  
"She's refused to eat anything for the past three days," Xavier commented  
  
"Only bread and water," Sebastien corrected his twin brother.   
  
"And she refuses to talk to anybody." Philip continued.   
  
"What?" Ace said stopping the piece of toast that he was about to take a bite of.   
  
"Well, yeah," Sebastien said "She hasn't spoken a word since the incident."  
  
"Maybe you'll have better luck with her." Philip said  
  
"We've all tried talking to her. She won't listen to any of us." Xavier said taking a sip of ale.  
  
"What was the decision?" Ace asked "About where she is to live?"   
  
"Well, they decided to let her live with everyone who would take her," Sebastien replied  
  
"Which is everyone but aunt Delilah." Xavier added  
  
"So every two years they decided she would switch homes, until she's married off." Philip continued taking a rather large gulp of ale  
  
"Hasn't anyone told you that's bad for you?" Sebastien asked his brother and cousin.  
  
"All the time!" Xavier said taking another sip of his  
  
"Wait," Ace interrupted confused "They're going to ship her around from house to house, for the rest of her life until she gets married?!?"   
  
"Every two years," Philip corrected him  
  
"I bet she never gets married," Sebastien said "Who's getting in on it. C'mon don't be shy."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Ace said shocked   
  
"What is?"   
  
"They can't ship her around from houses like she was cargo or something! She'll never get a husband!" Ace said   
  
"Oh that, I thought you were talking about the bet," Sebastien replied relieved  
  
"That as well but…"  
  
"Look Ace," Xavier interrupted "She doesn't need to get to know the man she will eventually marry. The mother's will do that for her. All she has to do is marry the poor fellow and go live with him."  
  
"But that's insane!" Ace replied  
  
"Not as insane as what the mothers are doing!" Sebastien commented  
  
"Yes, they're already lining up potential husbands." Philip said "Seems that since she's the only niece, they've decided that everyone must like the man before he will get to marry Leopold."  
  
"Poor girl," Sebastien muttered.   
  
Ace stared at his cousins in shock. He couldn't believe what they had said. Leopold wasn't eating or talking. And they're betting on whether she gets married or not! Everyone has gone insane while he's been out! Ace pushed his chair away from the table and started walking over to where Leopold sat. She looked up and saw him coming, as did the aunts around her.   
  
"Leopold," he said softly when he reached her "can I speak to you a moment?"   
  
"You'd be a lucky one if you can get her to talk." his aunt Lucia muttered putting butter on a slice of bread.   
  
Leopold didn't listen to her aunt as she got up from the table and followed her cousin out of the dining hall.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ace asked once they were in the hall. She didn't reply and stared at the ground. "Talk to me."  
  
"I'm scared." she whispered so softly that Ace could barely hear her.   
  
"What is there to be scared of?" Ace asked taking a hold of her small hands in his fairly large ones.   
  
"Of dying." she replied as tears started to form in her eyes. "They want me dead, don't they."   
  
"Who does?" Ace asked   
  
"The man that attacked mother and father, and the other man who attacked you four." she replied as tears started falling down her face.   
  
"Those men are gone now." Ace told her  
  
"But more will come. I know it" she replied trying to pull out of his grasp. Ace held her hands harder and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"I won't let anything happen to you Leopold." he whispered into her hair.   
  
"Promise," she said hiccupping  
  
"I promise." Ace replied 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Well now that i'm getting back in the mode of writing chapters, i'm able to update them more. It's a way to prcrastinate against homework. Anywho, here's the next chappie!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ten years later  
  
"Hurry up Leopold!" sixteen year old Darren called to his cousin as they ran through the woods on the property of West Wessex. The three of them, Darren and Leopold, as well as eighteen year old Craig, were suppose to have returned an hour ago, but had gotten stopped when they came upon a doe and her fawn. Never before had they seen deer that close, so they stayed where they were and watched the family graze until Leopold had stepped on a twig, which set the doe alert. She dashed off into the woods with the fawn behind her.   
  
"Mother's going to kill us!" Craig said catching up to his younger brother and matching his pace.   
  
"Hurry up Leopold!" Darren called to their cousin again who was running ten feet behind them.   
  
"You try running in a skirt and then we'll talk about hurrying up!" Leopold called back as her hair came out of it's braid and was pulled back by the wind. She lifted her skirts to help her run faster. Leopold knew she was going to be in big trouble with her aunt when she returned. Her cousins were arriving tonight and staying with them until they were to escort Leopold to South Wessex. Of her twenty-four cousins, Ace was one of her favorites, along with Xavier and John Luke, and she was hoping at least one of them would be there. Breathing deeply she hurried over fallen limbs and tree roots, hoping to see a glance of the mansion. Her cousins stood waiting for her at the edge of the line of trees, they all knew that once they stepped out of the protection on the trees, Darren and Craig's mother would see them and start hollering at them from the mansion, that was a good thirty feet from the line of trees.   
  
"We might as well get if over with" Craig the oldest of the three said as he turned to stare at his house. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Craig took a step out of the line of trees. From a distance, you could make out the figure of his mother turning and shielding her eyes against the sun as she squinted to look in their direction. Craig panicked after another few steps and ran back to join his brother and cousin. Leopold gave a small laugh at the scared look on his face as he dashed past her into more shelter.   
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Craig responded coming to a halt and turning to stare at her "She always come down hardest on the first one out!"  
  
"Yeah," Darren replied looking at his mother as she paced the balcony waiting for them to exit. "And Leopold's never been the first."  
  
"Well go on then!" Craig urged pushing her towards the edge  
  
"Maybe she'll go easier on you!" Darren suggested stepping out of her way.   
  
Leopold took a deep breath and stared at the clearing. Last year it had been used for growing vegetables, but the planters were giving the soil a few years to rest before they planted again. The grass had grown back and an animal would go by every few seconds. To the left and right of it were nothing but forest, and directly in front of it was the south side of the mansion of West Wessex. "Wait a minute!" Leopold exclaimed turning to her cousins "I'm the only girl…"  
  
"Exactly!" Craig interrupted putting his hands on her shoulders and directing her towards the clearing. "That's why mother is going to go easy on you!" He gave her a slight nudge and she stumbled out of the protection of the woods and into the clearing.   
  
"LEOPOLD!" she heard her aunt Carlotta calling. "LEOPOLD YOU GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE YOUNG LADY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GALAVANTING OFF INTO THE WOODS ON A DAY LIKE THIS? YOU SHOULD BE IN HERE PACKING, NOT HAVING SOMEONE ELSE DOING IT FOR YOU! YOUR COUSINS ARE ALREADY HERE AND YOU'VE MISSED THEIR ARRIVAL, AGAIN! AND WHERE ARE DARREN AND CRAIG? THEY SHOULD BE WITH YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GO OVER THIS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO BOYS, THERE'S GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY!"   
  
Leopold rolled her eyes and heaved a big sigh as she listened to her aunt drone on and on. Behind her she heard Craig and Darren emerged from the trees. She turned and faced them grinning. "Looks like she did go easy on me!"   
  
"Yeah," Darren replied crossing his arms and scowling "and now we're getting in trouble because of it!"   
  
"Well you know what they say," Leopold said wrapping her arm around both her cousins' shoulders' and starting to direct them towards the mansion.   
  
"No," Darren said confused "What do they say?"  
  
"Last one home is a rotten egg!" Leopold pushed both of her cousins behind her and took off running towards the mansion. Craig and Darren exchanged glances with each other before laughing and running after her. They didn't catch her until they found her leaning against the kitchen door out of breath. Darren bent over putting his hands on his knees as he breathed deeply, trying to ease the pain in his chest, while Craig leaned an arm against the side of the house. Leopold leaned against the kitchen door hugging her stomach and trying to talk.   
  
"I---I---"   
  
Suddenly the kitchen door swung open and Leopold fell back, landing between her aunt Carlotta's feet. She stared up at her aunts face, and even from on the floor she could see how mad she was.   
  
"Hello aunt!" Leopold said cheerfully  
  
Her aunt made a growling noise and grabbed Leopold's upper right arm, hauling her to her feet. For a woman who was 5'2", her aunt had a lot of strength. All three of her cousins were taller than their mother, as their father is 5'10", but all of them no better than to smart off to her. Leopold herself was only 5'6", and was then an easier target on her short aunt. Aunt Carlotta let go of Leopold's arm, leaving a bruise as usual, and glared at the three teenagers as Darren and Craig joined them in the hallway that led directly to the kitchen. Inside you could hear the cook yelling at the servants as they frantically tried to get dinner ready for the guests who just arrived. Before her aunt could start lecturing the three of them they were plastered against the wall, as a servant ran by with a dead goose, plucking the feathers as she ran, and a small boy followed collecting them. More servants ran by going either way, and thoroughly squashing the youngsters. Aunt Carlotta tried to tell them the importance of being on time, and that Leopold should start acting like a young lady, etc. etc. but her voice was cut off by the mayhem around them.   
  
"Mistress!" the cook suddenly yelled above the noise as his rather large figure appeared in the doorway leading from the kitchen to the hallway. Darren, Craig and Leopold found this as their chance to escape while Carlotta was being held up by the cook. Slipping out the side door, the three ran around the house, dodging servants and dead animals. Leopold rounded the last corner, a small nook leading to the West Wing, and collided with a man, sending her flying into Darren, who caught her and re-gained his balance before the two of them fell to the floor. Leopold shook her head to get over the shock and looked up at who she had run into.   
  
"Xavier!" she cried jumping forward and leaping into his arms.   
  
"The one and only!" Xavier replied wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her around in a circle. She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek as set her on the ground again and stared at her. "It's been so long since I've seen you! Look how much you've grown!"   
  
"You always say that Xavier! And it's only been a year since I last saw you!" Leopold replied giving him a small punch in the arm.   
  
"Hey don't hog all of him!" Darren called from behind them. Xavier turned to see his younger cousins standing there staring at them.   
  
"Craig, Darren!" Xavier said holding out his arms and embracing them against their will. "It's been so long! Look how much you've both grown!" Xavier teased   
  
"Very funny!" Craig replied   
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Darren said laughing  
  
"of course you didn't!" Xavier replied laughing   
  
"Who else is here?" Leopold asked tugging on Xavier's arm.   
  
"Well it's looks like my welcome is over!" Xavier teased "I'll tell you who else is here, but they're being hounded by uncle Anthony right now. I was able to escape until I ran into you three."  
  
"Well?" Leopold asked   
  
"Ace, Sebastien, Eryk and Emery" Xavier replied as he watched Leopold's face light up.   
  
Leopold turned towards the door and opened it hurriedly, wincing as it slammed into the stone wall. She gathered her skirts and ran down the hall, ignoring the calls of her cousins behind her. She passed many doors that she had thoroughly explored earlier on in her stay there, and ran down stairs to the library, where she figured her uncle would be. Once there, she stopped outside the room, catching her breath, while she fixed her hair and smoothed out her skirts. She wanted her cousins to at least get the impression that she was a lady, for they already knew she wasn't. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and not waiting for a reply, she let herself in. Closing the door behind her, she turned to see her four cousins, all quite grown up, sitting squashed together on a couch, while her uncle stood over them, obviously talking.   
  
"Yes Leopold?" her uncle Anthony asked "Can I help you with something?"   
  
"I was sent by aunt Carlotta to welcome our guests!" Leopold said attempting to curtsy. She ended up stumbling into the lamp next to her, and frantically grabbing for it, as it fell to the floor with a crash, the candle catching on fire with the edge of the rug. Shocked, Leopold stood from reaching over and lost her balance, colliding with the bookshelf behind her. She grabbed for one of the shelves to regain her balance. The shelf instead came loose and scattered the books around her, which caught on fire. Eryk jumped up and grabbed a pillow from the couch he sat on, and started beating out the flames, as Leopold watched with her hands over her mouth. She saw Ace and Sebastien laughing and pointing on the couch, until the flames ceased to exist. Emery started laughing but soon turned it into a cough when he received a glare from his uncle. Through it all their uncle had stood calmly with his hand on his chest, drinking more and more brandy, drops of which were still on his moustache. When Eryk was done he dropped the pillow on the ashes, and laughing rejoined the others on the couch, stopping with a stern look from his uncle.   
  
"Yes," her uncle muttered not amused "Well you've obviously welcomed the guests. You may go now."  
  
"Actually," Ace replied attempting to stand from the couch. He had some trouble as the couch was old and sank in deep. He had grown quite a lot since the last time Leopold saw him. Like his older brother Eryk, both of them were tall and tan, with light brown hair like they're father. Ace had recently grown a small goatee, which he kept neat and short. "Actually, I was wondering if Leopold could give me a tour of your lovely home." he said turning to his uncle and smiling. Leopold smiled from behind him and glanced at her uncle nervously awaiting his answer.   
  
"Well if it's a tour you want my boy, I shall be glad to give you one." their uncle replied setting his brandy glass down and checking his pocket watch. "Yes we do have time before dinner! I shall be glad to give you a tour. In fact why don't you all come!" their uncle made a sweeping movement with his arms towards the door, as if ushering them out. Groans came from the three on the couch, and they swore curses at Ace.   
  
"But uncle!" Leopold stuttered trying to quickly come up with an excuse as to get her cousins out of the tour. Their uncle had a habit of starting on one topic and continuing to others for hours on end. The person listening to him would be lost and confused, as well as bored within ten minutes of trying to talk to him, as he never shut up. Her cousin Alphonse actually counted the minutes before he started falling asleep. "I'm sure they are tired from their journey here, and would like to rest before dinner!"  
  
The boys exchanged worried glances before nodding in agreement with Leopold.  
  
"Well if it's rest they want," their uncle replied "They can stay here, and us men will talk some more. That will give them lots of rest."  
  
Sebastien, Eryk, and Emery groaned again and plopped down on the couch simultaneously.   
  
"But I'm sure they'd rather rest in their rooms. And I'd be happy to show them where they are located!" Leopold argued. Immediately the three boys struggled to stand from the couch.   
  
"Well I'd be happy to show them the east wing. I can show them the gallery of fishing rods I've collected over the years. It's on the way in fact." their uncle replied. The boys groaned and fell onto the couch again, deciding to rather sit and be bored, than have to stand and be bored.   
  
"Yes, but I'm sure they'd like me to show them the kitchen, so they could get a taste of the food that will be served tonight at dinner." Leopold replied as the three boys jumped up from the couch, startling her.   
  
"Excellent idea!" their uncle replied "I shall come along. Have I ever told you boys about the time I attempted to cook dinner?" he glanced oddly at the boys as they fell onto the couch again in complaint. Their uncle seemed to realize then that something was wrong. He looked angrily from Leopold to the four boys. "Never mind this nonsense!" he hollered "Leopold, go get ready for dinner. Your aunt laid out a contraption for you to wear on your bed, and I suggest you wear it! Your cousins and I are staying here, until dinner is ready, and will return here after!"  
  
Leopold exchanged glances with her four cousins, before looking at her uncle shocked. "Yes uncle," she muttered turning and exiting the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - hey everyone! Sorry it took sooo long to get this updated. My homework is murder! I'm also sorry if it's short or boring etc. Remember to Review! Thanxz!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The contraption that her aunt had laid out was a new beige corset, along with a light green dress, that must have weighed a hundred pounds, or at least that's what it felt like on Leopold. She patiently stood while her maid, Gisela, pulled and prodded on the corset, closing it tighter and tighter around Leopold's waist. Once Leopold cried out that she couldn't breath properly, and Gisela told her that if she would wear then regularly she would be use to breathing in one. Leopold responded that she didn't need to wear one, because they only weigh her down when she raced with her cousins. Gisela argued that she shouldn't be running around in the woods with a bunch of boys, but she should be inside working on her studies or embroidering. Back and forth the argument went while Gisela got Leopold ready for dinner.   
  
Leopold leaned against a small table that had been placed in her room, while Gisela made some last minute pulling on the corset. The door flew open and Leopold's aunt walked in carrying a light blue dress and a pair of slippers that were covered in dried mud. Leopold grimaced, half in pain and half in the pain she would be in once her aunt got done yelling at her. Last week she, Craig and Darren had gone to the lake at the other end of the forest, and took a swim. They had a lot of fun, but on the way back it had started to rain, and Leopold had repeatedly fallen in the dirt, which was then mud, because her dress had been weighing her down. When they had reached the mansion, all three of them stripped down to their undergarments and hid their dirty clothes, meaning to wash them later, in an empty barrel outside. They then snuck back to their rooms and changed into fresh outfits without her aunt knowing.  
  
"Oh," Leopold said softly as Gisela frowned and pulled the ends of the corset, tying it off.   
  
"What is this?" her aunt hissed shaking the clothes towards Leopold. Leopold would have responded, but at that moment Gisela made her lift her arms so she could put the dress on. Leopold stuck her arms through the arm holes and cringed as Gisela yanked the rest down over her bodice. Gisela glanced at Leopold knowing she had only prolonged the answer to Leopold's aunt's question. "Well?" her aunt urged.  
  
"I fell down" Leopold responded with a small half smile, remembering the line she had over heard her older cousins telling the younger ones to say every time they got in trouble. Leopold hoped it would work on her aunt as well.   
  
"Of course you did." her aunt said clasping the two objects together and dropping them on the floor. She wiped the mud off her hands and stood in front of Leopold inspecting her as Gisela finished tying the dress. Leopold smiled at her aunt, hoping to receive a smile in return. Her aunt didn't smile back, but her eyes told the truth. Though she was furious at Leopold for not acting like a proper lady should, she loved her and was proud of her, not matter what decisions she makes. Of all the aunts Leopold had stayed with during her life, her aunt Carlotta was her favorite. The two had bonded the first night Leopold came, her aunt treating her as the daughter she never had, and Leopold treating her aunt as the mother she never had. Her aunt had shared many secrets with Leopold, including the wild and crazy things she had done as a child and with uncle Anthony when they were in their teens.   
  
"What am I going to do with you Leopold?" her aunt said sighing as she directed her to sit in front of the table which held a medium size mirror that both she and her aunt looked into. Her aunt started brushing out her chest length blonde hair, and fixing it into spirals on the top of her head. Leopold sat in silence while her aunt worked, not wanting to upset her any more, and wondering what her aunt would do with her. She would be leaving in a few days, to go live with another family of relatives, and she doubted she would see her aunt again for quite some time. The next time she would see her relatives together in one place is if one of her cousins get married sometime soon. And on the most part she doubted her cousins would be getting married any time soon.   
  
Her aunt worked swiftly, and with the last apply of face paint, she declared Leopold ready to go. She herself was already ready. Leopold stood and followed her aunt out of her room, as the two headed down to dinner. She took small steps, following her aunt down the hallway that seemed to go on forever. It took them at least fifteen minutes to reach the top of the grand staircase, which they then had to go down one at a time, holding onto the banister and not sliding down it. Leopold doubted she could climb onto the banister with the corset she was wearing, there was no room for bending at the waist. Once they reached the bottom of the stair she followed her aunt to the small dinning room that was used every day for meals.   
  
They entered as Leopold looked around the table to her seven cousins. All of them lifted their heads as the doors opened and smiled at Leopold and her aunt. Their uncle sat at the head of the table, and to his left sat Craig, Darren, Sebastien and Eryk. To the right sat Emery, Ace and Xavier, and an empty seat next to Xavier told Leopold where she was sitting. She quietly took her place, while her aunt sat at the end of the table across from uncle Anthony. Leopold's uncle welcomed the two and started grace before dinner. He thanked Mithros for everything he had been given and for the health of his family etc. Leopold only half listened to her uncle drone on for a few minutes, as did her cousins. She could see Eryk and Sebastien stretching across from her as they tried to get in a comfortable position on the hard wood chairs.   
  
Leopold became aware of the prayer ending as her aunt cut in and ended it. The first course was served and the conversation started.   
  
"So Emery," her uncle said picking up his fork and digging into his meal "I hear you are traveling to the North to help those cities you can from the raids?"  
  
"Yes uncle" Emery replied as Leopold once again stopped listening as all the men got started in on the subject of the war. She slowly ate her food, flipping the fork around in her mouth and sliding it back out, knowing it angered her uncle. She continued eating like this the entire meal until her uncle commented on it during dessert.   
  
"Leopold, why must you anger me so?" her uncle asked trying to stay calm as he took a rather large gulp of wine.   
  
"What ever are you talking about uncle?" Leopold asked setting her fork down and batting her eyelashes, making her look like a stupid young child.   
  
"Your fork!" her uncle said pointing towards it "You keep flipping it around in your mouth every time you take a bite of food, and you know that bothers me! Leopold we've been over this a million times!"  
  
"Anthony calm down!" Aunt Carlotta said setting her cup down and turning towards Leopold. "What your uncle I failing to say, is that we know you can use the proper manners and we know you have the potential to use those manners which you have been taught. What we don't know is why you won't use them? Suppose we were to have important guests here at dinner with us, and they had sons that were intersected in you! Even though you know the proper way, it's not always easy to remember to use it when important company is here, now I know your cousins aren't classified as important people that can help your future, but it would be appreciated if you would use the proper manners either way! You're never going to find a husband at the rate your going Leopold!" her aunt finished.   
  
While her aunt had been talking Leopold had folded her hands in her lap and bent her head staring at them, soaking in the speech she heard her aunt tell at least three times a day. She heard her cousin shaking with laughter beside her, and held back the urge to hit him. Instead she held her head up and stared at her aunt.   
  
"Fine," Leopold replied standing and dropping her napkin on the table. "Then I refuse to get married!"   
  
With that she stormed out of the dinning hall, leaving her cousins in fits of laughter and her aunt and uncle steaming with anger. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Once again procrastination against homework rocks! Anyway i got the next chapter up, and to answer some of your questions, there is a bit of romance in this chapter, but the rest will come later, and not necessarily with the same person, hehehe...enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ace, Xavier and Sebastien found Leopold sitting on a large rock, which was located on top of the hill on the far side of the large forest. All three of them were out of breath as they finished trudging up the hill. Ace immediately collapsed onto the soft grass once they reached the top, as Xavier bent over and threw up in the bushes. Sebastien stood fine from all his years of training with the King's Own.   
  
"Mithros what a climb!" Ace said clutching his chest as he rolled onto his back.   
  
"How the hell do you do it in that thing?" Xavier asked wiping his mouth and turning to join the rest of them, as he pointed towards the dress Leopold wore.   
  
"Shows how out of shape you two are." Sebastien said laughing "Looks like you knights are a bit lazy!"   
  
"Hey it's the off season!" Ace complained   
  
"There is no off season!" Sebastien replied   
  
"There is when you hide out at your parents house!" Xavier said sitting down beside Leopold as the three boys laughed. Xavier shielded his eyes as he looked into the distant sky where black clouds were forming, telling them of the coming rain.   
  
Sebastien seemed to have read Xavier's mind "Those clouds will be on us in a few minutes!"   
  
"We could use the rain!" Ace commented standing up and surveying the place. "What a view! You can see the fief from here!"   
  
Ace continued talking to himself while everyone else ignored him.   
  
"What do you guys want?" Leopold asked rubbing her arms against the breeze which was quite strong that high up.   
  
"We just want to know if your alright." Xavier replied smiling   
  
"Aren't cousins allowed to do that anymore?" Sebastien added sitting down on the other side of Leopold so that he and Xavier squished her in the middle. Leopold had to smile as her cousins cheered her up. They always did have a way of making her smile.   
  
"So your really never going to get married huh?" Xavier inquired giving Leopold a small nudge in the side of her stomach with his elbow.   
  
"I've been thinking about it for a while now." Leopold replied staring out at the open space around them.   
  
"And your decision?" Sebastien asked waiting for an answer  
  
"I just don't think marriage is for me." Leopold replied "I mean like aunt Carlotta said, no man would want to marry me. No boy would want to marry me with the way I behave. And there's no way I can change who I am for some one I don't even love."  
  
"What if you did love the boy or man?" Sebastien asked  
  
"I doubt it." Leopold replied smiling "I don't think I'm ever going to love anyone."  
  
"I hope your kidding!" Xavier said loudly which startled Leopold  
  
"What?" Why?" she asked looking at him confused  
  
"Your saying you don't love any of us!" Xavier responded indicating Sebastien, Ace who was still looking at the surroundings and himself.   
  
"Your guys are different. All of my cousins are different. Of course I love you. I'm talking about someone I could marry when I'm older." Leopold replied smiling as Xavier's face broke into a grin.   
  
"Wake up little cousin! You are older! And your not going to be getting much older where you can still marry!" Sebastien said laughing  
  
"Marry while your young the adults say!" Ace said walking over to them and sitting on the floor in front of the three. He had finished surveying the place and was now listening to the conversation. "I'm twenty-five years old and my mother is still arguing with me to get married. It's a bit annoying if you ask me!"  
  
"All of our mothers are trying to get us to marry!" Sebastien replied smiling.   
  
"Yes, and some of us are even spoken for!" Ace said teasing Xavier.   
  
"Your just jealous because no one will agree to court you!" Xavier responded  
  
Leopold turned to her cousin astonished. "Why didn't you tell me Xavier! Who is she?"   
  
"Her names Eliza of Silver Wing." Xavier responded blushing deeply. "I wasn't sure when to tell you, that's all."  
  
"Are you going to marry her?" Leopold asked wanting to have another family reunion   
  
"Once midwinter is over." Xavier said laughing. Leopold gawked at him before throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a giant hug.   
  
"Congratulations!" Leopold respond "I'm so excited!"   
  
"Of course your going to be in the wedding!" Xavier said hugging her back. Leopold was so excited she turned and hugged Sebastien as well before moving on to Ace.   
  
"This is wonderful news!" Leopold said laughing  
  
"So your really not going to get married?" Ace asked whining  
  
"What's it to you?" Leopold asked smiling and nudging him with her foot.   
  
"Nothing." Ace replied with a sly smile. Leopold didn't believe him for an instant  
  
"It doesn't matter either way" Sebastien replied   
  
"Yeah, I doubt we could find someone good enough for our Leopold" Xavier replied teasing.   
  
"Alright, you've had your fun!" Leopold replied. "Move on to something else."  
  
"Of course milady!" Ace teased.   
  
"Well there's been a change in plan as to where your going." Sebastien said quickly  
  
"What?" Leopold asked  
  
"Yes because of most of the others' wives' giving birth, you're going to live with Uncle Mark and Aunt Delilah in Corus!" Xavier said hurriedly  
  
"Yes and the best part is that they're staying in the palace so you'll have fun exploring and meeting new people of the court." Ace continued   
  
"And this is a great opportunity for you to tone your manners to please the aunts!" Sebastien finished before Leopold could soak in the information that had been given.   
  
Leopold glanced between her cousin shocked. Her aunt hated her! The last time she had tried living with her aunt, her aunt had 'accidentally' placed a needle on her chair. When Leopold sat down it poked her and she couldn't sit down for a week. Leopold only ended up spending two weeks with them before she went crazy and left.   
  
"When was I going to be told this?" Leopold shouted standing and starting to pace  
  
"Right now!" Ace said cheerfully!  
  
"It's not all that bad!" Sebastien said  
  
"Not all that bad!" Leopold screamed "Aunt Carlotta let Darren be attacked by her dog and didn't stop it until Darren had almost lost his hand!"   
  
"Well see that's the good thing!" Xavier replied "Darren will be going back to Corus with you for a while!"  
  
"To meet his knight master! And then he's leaving again!" Leopold argued as tears started forming in her eyes.   
  
"Yes but cousin Luke will be there! He's still a page isn't he?" Ace pointed out  
  
Leopold refused to answer as hot tears started stinging her face. It didn't help that the rain started pelting them at that moment. Ace stood and embraced Leopold in a warm hug as she cried into his chest. He cradled her against the wind, and ended up carrying her back to the fief and leaving her asleep in her room.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Leopold refused to talk to her cousins for the rest of their visit, and by the time they were leaving Wessex she was only speaking to them if it was of importance. Other than that she tended to be as far from them as possible. She kept busy helping in the stable or spent most of her time in the woods, anywhere her cousins couldn't find her suited her perfectly. Unfortunately Darren and Craig already knew everywhere there was for her to go, so they would repeatedly lead the others to her just to annoy her.   
  
When they finally left the fief Leopold said a humble goodbye to her aunt and uncle before passing her cousins without a glance, collecting her skirt around her she mounted the white gelding that stood waiting for her. Sebastien, Ace, and Xavier had apologized over and over and were now tired of their cousins childlike attitude. They mounted their horses as Eryk and Emery finished talking to Uncle Anthony and Aunt Carlotta. Once Emery and Eryk were ready to go, and Aunt Carlotta had finally let go of Darren and Craig, the eight started out for Corus.   
  
They rode in silence the entire way there, as Leopold was still getting over her anger. The only time anyone said anything to each other was when they would make camp for the night, and even then they argued most of the time and got nothing done. By the third night everyone's tempers were flaring and they were all mad at each other. Emery and Darren argued over which location to stay the night in, Ace, Craig and Sebastien argued over whose turn it was to dig the latrine, Xavier and Eryk fought over one person getting more rations than the other and Leopold kept to herself arguing with all of the boys over every little thing. By the fourth day, the eight had been traveling in a forest Leopold had never bothered to learn the name of, when they were attacked for the first time, by a small band of boys no older than Leopold.  
  
The eight stopped their horses as they started being surrounded from all sides by the boys, coming out from the trees with daggers and swords. The six knights immediately moved their horses to surround Leopold and Darren in a circle as they drew their swords and waited for the first attack. Leopold herself was staring at one of the boys who seemed to be the leader, because he held up his hand to stop one of the boys from attacking.   
  
"To what do we owe this pleasure of you fine gentlemen," he glanced quickly at Leopold "And women, riding in our forest?" the leader asked glancing again at Leopold and meeting her eye. He held the gaze as Leopold refused to look away. Finally the leader had to as he glanced at each of her cousins. The boy was well dressed in breeches and a light tunic that flowed un-tucked, and his boots weren't very scuffed or dirty. He was as tall as her cousins, with dark blonde hair, and from where she sat brown eyes. Mostly all of the boys there were dressed the same as the leader, not poorly but not richly either.   
  
"Your forest?" Emery the oldest inquired "Last time I heard it was the King's forest."  
  
"Depends on which King you serve!" the boy replied taking out his own sword and glancing again at Leopold.   
  
"We serve King Jonathan of Tortall!" Eryk said pointing his sword at the closest boy.   
  
"I wouldn't be so gallant about that." the leader said with a small laugh as he glanced away from Leopold to Emery "Tell you what, why don't we just take the girl, and we'll let the rest of you go." The boys around him smiled as they shot glances at Leopold while laughing. Leopold looked around the circle at the boys with disgust on her face, she spat at the closest boy and he lunged towards her. Ace blocked the way with his horse, moving so the boys couldn't get through as his sword was pointed at the boys chest.   
  
"C'mon, she can't be worth that much to you. A pretty little thing like that." the leader continued grinning at Leopold. She knew he was doing it on purpose and she wasn't about to let him get away with it. Drawing her own sword, Leopold dismounted to her cousins horror and rapidly walked towards the boy. Ace jumped off his horse and grabbed her arms to hold her back as she growled at the leader. The leader himself laughed at Leopold as Emery and the others dismounted and the fight began.   
  
Around her Leopold's cousins fought the bandits as Leopold stood waiting. There was no one for her to yet fight, but she couldn't bear standing around whilst others fought her battle.   
  
She watched Ace fighting with one of the boys to her left. Each of them had to be at the same level at swords, but Ace was able to slice the poor boys sword in half. The boy looked at his broken sword before taking out two daggers and lunging at Ace. Leopold screamed at Ace, who had turned around to fight someone else. Ace turned in time to meet the bandits daggers, but he had a hard time keeping up with the boys fast arms.   
  
Hearing a scream, Leopold turned around in time to meet one of the bandits sword as it bared down on her. Moving fast she brought her sword around to the right and sliced the poorly trained bandits arm, before hitting him in the face with the hilt of her sword, sending him falling backwards as he clutched his face.   
  
"I see you've been trained!" She turned to the next boy who happened to be the leader of the boys. Their swords met several times back and forth, left and right before they became temporarily locked. "I love that in a woman!" the leader continued. Leopold kicked the boy in the groin which immediately made him back up. He took a few deep breaths before lunging at her again. She turned and met his sword as they continued walking backwards whist fighting. Leopold spun and sliced the boy in the stomach, only deep enough to cut his clothes and scratch his belly but nothing more. He in turn spun and sliced low as Leopold jumped out of his way. The fight continued until the bandit had Leopold squashed against a tree. Their swords locked again and the bandit moved to an inch within her face. "You are a fiery one aren't you?" his eyes laughed at her as she glared at him. Before she could strike he grabbed her around the back of her neck and kissed her quickly and passionately before letting go. He pushed away from her and turned to meet Eryk's sword with his own.   
  
Leopold was so stunned she didn't hear the boy come up behind her and grab her around the waist, hoisting her into the air and starting to drag her into the woods. Leopold screamed and fought her captive, yelling for her cousins. Xavier heard her amongst the noise of the fight and called for the closest cousin Sebastien to help. The two ran towards Leopold who was biting the boys hand. They got closer as the boy set Leopold down, still holding her by the waist and placing a dagger at her throat.   
  
"No!" Xavier and Sebastien screamed at the same time along with the leader of the boys who had turned in time to see what had happened.   
  
The battle immediately stopped as everyone turned to see what had happened. All of Leopold's cousins ran towards her, but the closer they got the more the boy dug the dagger into her throat. Soon the two groups of boys and cousins were mixed as they waited for something to happen.   
  
"Let her go!" Emery called dropping his sword and cautiously taking as step towards the two.   
  
"Stay where you are noble!" the boy who held Leopold called. Leopold started crying as she felt a drop of blood run down her neck.  
  
"Benedict let her go!" the leader said taking two cautious steps forward with his own sword raised at the boy. "I should have never let you come!"   
  
"Your right Aaron! It was a mistake for me to come. Unfortunately I'm the one with the dagger at her throat, not you!" Benedict replied pointing his free hand at Aaron the leader before grabbing Leopold's left arm and pulling it up behind her back. Leopold winced at the pain as she swallowed and tried to move her throat away from the dagger.   
  
"Benedict let her go!" Aaron yelled stepping closer and closer.   
  
"Stay away from me Aaron! I'm warning you!" Benedict yelled back pointing the dagger at Aaron as he started backing up down the trail.   
  
"Benedict I don't want to hurt you!" Aaron replied stepping closer   
  
"Don't make me kill the girl Aaron!" Benedict replied laughing "Besides, isn't she the one you want?" The next second Benedict was gagging and coughing up blood as he collapsed all of his weight on Leopold. She screamed and ran from the boy. She was caught by Ace who cradled her in a hug as everyone turned to watch Benedict. The boy doubled over onto his knees before falling onto his face in the dirt with three daggers sticking out of his back. Looking up two boys came walking down the trail. One of them was grinning and the other was scolding.   
  
"Your welcome Aaron!" the one who was grinning said   
  
"Thanks Gawayn." Aaron replied with a small smile  
  
"I don't see why you had to throw three daggers" the other boy who was scolding said glancing at Benedict  
  
"Jeff, the jerk deserved it!" Gawayn replied pointing at the dead Benedict  
  
Aaron turned back to Leopold and her cousins and apologized about Benedict. He whistled to his group and they all started retreating into the trees. Two boys came forwards and took Benedict's dead body and carried it into the woods with them. The last to disappear was Aaron, Jeff and Gawayn. Aaron looked back one more time and winked at Leopold before disappearing with the other two.   
  
Leopold stared after where they retreated. Sebastien came up to her with a hand placed on his left arm where he had been caught.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked staring between her and the trees.   
  
"Yeah," Leopold replied touching her lips slightly before snapping out the trance she seemed to be in, while holding a torn piece of Ace's shirt to her throat. Turning to Sebastien she smiled. "I don't believe I can say the same for you." she pointed at Sebastien's arm as he laughed it off.   
  
"Nothing but a scratch. We'll should be out of the forest before nightfall if we hurry up." Sebastien replied turning back to where the others were getting the horses ready to leave again.   
  
"Same here," Leopold replied silently taking the reins of her horse and mounting swiftly.   
  
They reached Corus the next night with out any more trouble and were escorted by many guards to the palace, where they were greeted by their uncle, who welcomed them graciously into his rooms and sent a healer for those who had gotten hurt. There was to be a feast the next night, welcoming the nobles to the court for the beginning of Autumn, and all were invited, and because he now had his nephews and niece there they were required to attend. Leopold went to the room given to her and collapsed on the bed, to tired to even ask for a bath to be drawn. Instead she fell asleep dreaming of the Aaron and that kiss. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Sorry, sorry, sorry! And i'm sorry if it's short! Incase anyone was wondering, this story takes places 14 years after Daughter of the Rogue ended. So right now Alexandria (i may change her name) and Nicholas are 14 years old. If anyone wanted to know (hint). Also i can't believe i wrote Rovin in the last chapter! Stupid, stupid me! I just haven't gotten use to not writing about her is all! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Leopold woke suddenly, bolting from the bed and staring at it as if it were infested with a creature. She stood in the middle of the room breathing deeply and pulling her nightshirt tighter around her. She heard a noise behind her and turned quickly to stare at the closed shutters on the window. They started shaking as she backed up and hit the bed post, startling her again. She gasped and jumped away from the post, sitting on the floor and starting to cry. The dream she had had last night scared her beyond belief, and to wake up in the middle of the night to a strange room, in a place she didn't want to be in in the first place scared her more. The dream had been about her parents murder again. The same dream she has every time she goes to a new place, as if her parents are somehow warning her to be cautious of her surroundings. Leopold pulled her legs up to her chest and crawled into a ball as small tears crawled down her face. She lay back on the floor for hours before softly falling asleep again.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fourteen-year-old Luke ran into his cousin's room excited she was there. It had been six years or so since he had seen her and he couldn't wait to tell her all about his training to become a knight. Luke stared at the bed in front of him and was disappointed when he found it bed empty. Looking around the room he spotted a hand sticking out from underneath the bed. Crossing the room he found Leopold sprawled out on the floor. Fearing the worst he started screaming for his older cousins in the adjoining rooms and knelt down by Leopold's side. Ace and Sebastien ran in from the other rooms and swore when they saw Leopold on the floor. Like Luke they rushed to her side to see if she as alright. Luke's screaming had awaken Leopold and she sat up rubbing her eyes while staring at the boys.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" she asked when she saw them staring at her in worry.   
  
"We heard yelling," Sebastien replied out of breath kneeling beside her  
  
"I thought you were dead!" Luke replied slowly his breathing as well and falling backwards into a sitting position.   
  
"I'm not dead!" Leopold replied with a small laugh  
  
"Yes we can see that!" Ace replied chuckling  
  
"Then what are you doing on the floor?" Sebastien inquired grinning  
  
"I fell asleep!" Leopold replied laughing at her cousins worry.   
  
"Well it is time to get up!" Ace replied standing and reaching out to help Leopold off the floor as well. The other three stood together as Sebastien started leading Luke out of the room. Ace followed before turning back to speak to Leopold. "Oh! Wear something you know she'll like, that last thing you want to do is get on her death list"  
  
"Who's death list?" Leopold asked turning from the shutters she had been staring at.   
  
"Aunt Delilah's" Ace replied halfway out the door. "You're to dine with her this morning. Didn't Xavier tell you?"  
  
"No he didn't" Leopold replied grinding her teeth together in anger of her cousin. If Xavier had told her the night before that she was suppose to present herself to her aunt in the morning she might have had time to prepare herself for the worst and come up with some answers her aunt would slightly approve of. Leopold started groaning as she shoved her cousin out the door and slammed it behind her. Leaning against the door she frantically searched the room for some sort of outfit while she went over questions her aunt would ask her. She hadn't had time to un-pack anything from the trip which she always liked doing herself instead of having a servant do it. There's just something about having other people going through her things that upsets Leopold. When she un-packs her clothes and belongings that all fit in two trunks she get a sense that they are her things and they don't belong to anyone else but her, and she doesn't have to share those things with her cousins if she doesn't want to. Personally none of her cousins want to borrow her things, but knowing she could refuse them is the point.  
  
Leopold picked up many different dresses and started throwing her clothes around the room as she searched for the perfect dress to wear. Her aunt would want something modest that doesn't show any cleavage, has long sleeves, and drags at least two inches past Leopold's feet. Her aunt was very modest and hated seeing anyone wearing anything that would make people of the opposite sex find them attractive. Her aunt was someone you didn't want to get on the bad side of as many people have suffered in the past.   
  
After an hour of searching Leopold came up from the bottom of her second trunk with a deep brown colored dress. It was very plain and was long enough to suit her aunt. The sleeves were long and draped over Leopold's hands, something she dreaded. The neckline was suitable as it circled around to make it difficult to tell the front of the dress from the back. Leopold found a brown cord which she used as a belt that hung low on her hips reaching towards the ground. She wore her plain brown slippers and hoped her aunt wouldn't notice the dirt on them. When Leopold decided she was ready a servant came in and got ready to do her hair as Leopold sat in front of the desk where everything had been laid out the night before.   
  
When everything was done Leopold's hair was pulled up onto her head with many clips so that most of it spiraled down her neck in curls. Wisps of hair were around her forehead and some around her ears which bothered her like crazy. Her face had enough face paint on it to make the ugliest troll look beautiful and the jewelry she was wearing made her feel like twenty pounds had been added on. Leopold stood and walked out of her room already in a bad mood. Luke stood pacing in the adjoining room while he waited for her. When she entered he stopped and bowed the proper way.   
  
"No need to bow Luke," Leopold replied smiling to hide how angry she was "We are cousins aren't we?" He walked towards him and embraced him in a hug.   
  
"Of course we are." Luke replied letting go of her "But I haven't seen you in so long. You look lovely by the way."  
  
"Thank you." Leopold replied looking for the rest of her cousins "Where is everyone else?"   
  
"Already in attendance with Aunt Delilah." Luke replied grinning "I'm to show you where they are and then I have to return to training."  
  
"Oh joy," Leopold muttered following Luke out of the room and through the winding halls.   
  
"That's the same look the others wore when they went to greet her!" Luke replied smiling  
  
"Yes, well you don't have to stay and talk to her." Leopold responded giving her cousins a light punch on his arm.   
  
"That doesn't mean I haven't had my fair share of long conversations with her." Luke said stopping outside two double doors and pointing towards them "Your torture awaits milady!"   
  
"Pray for me!" Leopold replied placing a hand on the doorknob as Luke laughed and started walking away. Leopold stared after him until he had disappeared from view. She said a small prayer to Mithros before turning the handle and entering the room, shutting the door quickly behind her. Turning, she saw her aunt sitting in a chair by a roaring fire with a cup of tea in her hand, whilst her cousins stood around the room or sat on the couch diagonal to the chair. Leopold gave a small smile as she stared at her aunt.   
  
"Hello aunt," Leopold said giving a small curtsy and clasping her hands in front of her as she waited for her aunt to reply.   
  
Like usual her aunt said nothing for a few minutes as she surveyed Leopold. To Leopold it felt like years before her aunt finally replied. "Come her child and let me get a better look at you."  
  
Leopold glanced at Ace who nodded his head for her to move closer. She did as she was told and stood in front of her aunt. Her aunt took her hand and inspected it before dropping it by her side again. She commanded Leopold to turn and Leopold did so slowly.   
  
"Well," Aunt Delilah said after a few more minutes of inspecting Leopold. "I suppose you'll do. We're going to have to work on your posture," Leopold immediately stood up straighter as did all her cousins around the room, "And your nails are dreadful! what have you been digging in? Never mind I don't care!" Leopold gritted her teeth together and bit her tongue to stop herself from talking back to her aunt while she continued to smile. "I doubt your manners are any better, Mithros knows that in the state your in it'll take another year or two before any male approaches me or one of your other aunts about marriage to you. And hopefully by then you'll be out of my hands and living with one of the other families that continue to breed you filthy whelps." Her aunt waved towards the door excusing Leopold and her cousins, who gladly took the offer.  
  
"As you wish Aunt," Leopold muttered curtsying and quickly turning towards the door. She picked up her skirts and dashed towards the door, beating Sebastien to it.   
  
"And we'll have to work on the way you walk! You must have been raised by wolves!" Leopold's aunt called after her as she left the room without a backwards glance.   
  
"Close enough!" Darren whispered in Leopold's ear as a grin spread across his face. Leopold laughed along with the others as they walked back to their rooms.   
  
"Lets get breakfast and then go watch Luke make a fool of himself in practice!" Ace announced changing the direction everyone was going and heading towards the dining hall. "Sounds good to me!" Xavier said coming up behind Leopold and pushing her forwards into a run down the hall. Leopold laughed and soon all eight of them were racing down the hall towards the dining hall which held a buffet of breakfast for everyone. Leopold was one of the first to reach the grand staircase so she immediately picked up her skirts and sat sideways on the banister, with the boys behind her. She slid the long ways down before falling off at the end and stumbling into the arms of a boy her age, sending the two of the falling to the floor. By this time Leopold's hair had come undone and I fell loose around her face. Moving her hair away she picked herself up off of the boy muttering many apologies.   
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I'm so sorry!" Leopold said helping the boy up who was laughing to hard to respond. Leopold couldn't get a good view of his face as he was brushing off his clothes and not staring at her.   
  
"It's quite alright!" the boy replied laughing and finally staring at her. Leopold thought his face looked familiar, but then she's been all over Tortall and lots of faces look familiar to her. The boy was obviously a noble from his clothes which were very elegant. His tunic was a more plain fashion without a fief symbolized anywhere. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were a magnificent deep blue as Leopold stared at them. The boy looked so familiar. The boy gave a small laugh as he pointed towards her cousins who were staring at the two of while they waited at the bottom of the stairs. "I believe your brothers are waiting for you!"   
  
"Cousins," Leopold muttered snapping out of her trance and clearing her throat. "They're my cousins. I have no brothers, I'm an only child."   
  
"Likewise. I guess I'll see you around Leopold!" he said smiling before turning around and disappearing down the hall, leaving Leopold stunned and curious as she stared after him realizing she had never given him her name. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - terribly sorry this is late! I've been sooo busy! But fall break is coming up so i have plenty of time to write! Hope you enjoy and go check out my profile to learn about NaNoWriMo!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Leopold let her cousins drag her down the hill towards the practice courts after breakfast so they could watch Luke in his training and remember the years they spent at the palace jabbing each other with swords and getting into fights. They also wanted to see if they could get Luke into some trouble.   
  
"Just a little payback from all that little guy has done to us in the past" Xavier said winking at Leopold as they jogged down the hill. Leopold gave a small laugh and rolled her eyes at her cousins. All of which could be really immature at times. As they got closer to the enclosed pen where the pages were practicing with their lances, Leopold's cousins starting running towards the fence yelling and waving towards Luke who was taking his turn on the dummy. Leopold laughed as the training master turned his horse towards her cousins and glared angrily at them as they jumped up onto the fence and starting shouting insults and other things in order to mess up Luke's concentration. Leopold joined her cousins and climbed onto the fence, swinging her legs over and staring towards the pages that were starting to stare. She saw a smile on Luke's face as he tried not to laugh while he charged his horse down the lane to hit the target. Leopold closed her eyes and winced as she heard the thump of the dummy hitting her cousin, who was never the best at weapons of any sort, as he missed the center of the target.   
  
Xavier and the others burst into laughter as they pointed towards Luke who lay on the ground dazed from his attack. Leopold was doing her best not to as she watched him slowly stand, humiliated in front of all of them. She punched Sebastien in the arm to stop him from embarrassing Luke further by calling out towards him. Grabbing the reins of his horse Luke slowly trudged back to the other pages with his lance weighing his arm down. He refused to look at his cousins for the rest of practice, but instead actually listened to the training master when his next turn came.   
  
This time Luke was able to hit his lance somewhat near the center of the target. The dummy swung around to thump him on the back again but Luke gave his horse an extra kick before it hit and he was spared a second humiliation as his horse galloped towards the fence. Luke's cousins erupted in cheers as he rode towards them triumphantly his humiliation replaced with pride for accomplishing something for the first time in his life. Leopold laughed as she watched him ride back towards the others with his lance held high. She watched as he and his friends took a few more times on the targets before she started sliding into her own thoughts and forgot about watching the others.   
  
She wondered how she was going to get along with her aunt the next few weeks before she can convince one of her other aunts to let her stay with them. She already had wonderful excuses lined up to tell her aunts that would make them have no choice but to allow her to live with them for the two years. Of course there are many excuses as to why she should be staying at the palace and Leopold definitely needed to come up with clever ways to sidestep those excuses. Her thoughts drifted from one thing to another, like what she was going to do to entertain herself and what the other girls staying at the palace were like, until she eventually landed on the thought of Aaron. It seemed like ages since she had seen him. Not that she was expecting to see him again or anything like that, but when she had met him she somehow knew that he was one of those boys who would show up again without you ever expecting him too. Somehow she just knew. While thinking about Aaron she started thinking about the boy she had run into earlier today which looked a lot like Aaron himself. But that was impossible because Aaron was a poor thief and the boy she had run into today was obviously noble bred. So there definitely wasn't anyway the two were the same person.  
  
Leopold suddenly spun around on the fence and leaped to the ground, picking up her skirts and running towards the palace.   
  
"Where are you going!" shouted Xavier as he and Darren watched her leave.   
  
"I have to find somebody!" she shouted back not even stopping to give an explanation.   
  
"Go after her!" Xavier scolded Darren pushing him off the fence and ushering him after her. Darren took off after Leopold in hopes of catching her before she got into any trouble which seemed to like following her around.   
  
Leopold ran as fast as she could up the hill and ran towards the entrance to the pages wing which she had watched many of her cousins enter when they had first become pages. She burst into the hallway and ran down it, frantically searching for the door that leads to the regular hallways. Darren ran a few seconds behind her and shouted at her to slow down, but all she did was pick up speed and soon started to loose him as she found the door and ran through the hallways of the castle.   
  
Suddenly a hand shot out and covered Leopold's face pulling her into the darkness of a small nook in the wall. Leopold tried screaming as she clawed and kicked at her attacker but all that happed was that he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pinned her arms at her side. She watched desperately as Darren passed the nook calling her name and chasing after her frantically out of breath.   
  
"Shh!" her attacker whispered in her ear loosening his grip on her mouth a little. "Be quiet Leopold!"   
  
Leopold stopped struggling and waited for the man to do loosen his grip on her arms so she could escape.   
  
"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work on me. I'm too smart!" the man replied whispering in her ear. Leopold became frantic again and tried biting and pushing away from the man but he only tightened his grip. "Would you stop that girl. You weren't like this when we fought in the woods!"   
  
Leopold realized who was holding her and she stopped struggling again and stood still waiting for the thief to make his move.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you!" the man said "I only want to talk." Leopold swallowed while she waited for the thief to finish. "I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth and let you go, but you have to promise not to scream or try and hurt me in any way, because I am armed and I don't want to have to hurt you further. Do you understand?"   
  
Leopold nodded her head as much as she was allowed and waited for the thief to keep his word. He slowly lowered his hand from her mouth. She didn't scream because she knew it would do no good since he still had her arms pinned at her side, but waited until he had let those go as well before taking a step away and turning to face him. As she expected her attacker had been Aaron. He stood there smiling with his arms raised at his sides as if she were the one attacking him. She closed her lips and stared at him cruelly while swallowing and making fists of her hands.   
  
"Now see," Aaron said taking a step closer to her "No harm done eh!"   
  
Leopold's arm shot out so fast Aaron almost didn't catch it. Unfortunately his reflexes were better than hers and he was able to catch her fist before it hit his face, but he didn't catch her other one before it hit him in the stomach, or her foot before it again kicked him in the groin. Aaron let go of her hand and grabbed his stomach as he breathed in deeply. Leopold moved her fallen hair out of her eyes and stared at him before squatting down next to him and whispering in his ear.   
  
"No harm done." she said with a smile as he looked up at her, his face red from the pain. Before she knew what happened Leopold had been pinned up against the wall with a dagger at her throat as Gawayn stood in front of her. Becoming aware of the man Gawayn had killed Leopold started hyperventilating and was about to scream.   
  
"Don't say a word or your going to wish you hadn't!" Gawayn said pointing at her mouth as she opened it. Leopold quickly shut it again while glance at Aaron who was now standing up again and laughing.   
  
"Let her go Gawayn. I deserved what I got if I was that trusting of her." Aaron replied laughing and pulling Gawayn away from Leopold. Leopold put her hand to her throat which was red from the pressure of the dagger. "It's not bleeding." Aaron informed her.   
  
"Your such an idiot Aaron!" Gawayn informed him giving him a rather hard punch in the shoulder. "Haven't you learned to never trust a woman! Especially one this beautiful!" he said pointing his dagger at Leopold and smiling.   
  
"The most dangerous ones are always beautiful." Aaron replied grinning towards Leopold who was scowling at him.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked noticing for the first time that the two were dressed the same was they had been in the woods. Everyone in the palace would know automatically that they weren't noble or servants and would have them thrown out.   
  
"Came to see you!" Aaron replied  
  
"This dope has been talking about you non stop. Like a love sick puppy he's been. So since he was just dying to see you again, our 'father' let us have the day off to come and visit. Only genius here didn't go about it the right way." Gawayn said grinning at Aaron who had been staring at Leopold the entire time before replying.   
  
"I was not a love sick puppy." Aaron said finally glancing away.  
  
"Yeah you were!" Gawayn replied laughing. "You barely spoke at all last night or even thanked He-father after he congratulated you on a half decent st---"  
  
Aaron suddenly started glaring at Gawayn who immediately shut his mouth and glanced nervously at Leopold. She became very confused and started wondering what the two were really up too.   
  
"Why haven't any of the guards seen you and kicked you out yet?" Leopold asked "I mean you don't exactly look like nobles and you certainly aren't dressed like servants!"  
  
"Well milady!" Aaron replied "I'm sorry you want us gone so quickly!"  
  
"Doesn't matter either way," Gawayn said "we have some business to attend to back home."  
  
"Your leaving so soon?" Leopold asked shocked  
  
"Of course we are!" Gawayn replied "Like you said, we'll be noticed any moment now and kicked out. Best we do it without spending the night in prison! C'mon Aaron!"   
  
Gawayn checked to make sure the coast was clear before slipping out of the nook and starting down the hall, calling for Aaron to follow.   
  
"Goodbye Leopold!" Aaron replied winking at her as he left the nook and started running after Gawayn. Leopold left after them and watched the two leave as Darren turned the corner and found her.   
  
"There you are!" he shouted startling her "I've been looking for you everywhere! Xavier would have killed me if I'd lost you!"   
  
"Oh!" Leopold replied noticing he was there "I've been here all along. You must have missed me."  
  
"Yeah" Darren replied hesitantly glancing down the hall and trying to figure out what she had been staring at. "Did you find who you were looking for?"   
  
"No," Leopold said "But I'm not sure it matters anymore."  
  
"Fine," Darren said taking her elbow and leading her towards the kitchen "Then lets go get something to eat!"  
  
"Is food all you think about?" Leopold asked not really listening to his answer as she followed him down the hallway. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - NEXT CHAPTER UPDATED!!! Yeah! I actually sat down and typed this entire thing! Hope ya'll enjoy! A bit tired so forgive me for any mistakes!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A week later Leopold woke an excruciating headache that was caused from yet again crying herself to sleep. Usually after the first day or so she warmed up to whatever new place she was living in and the headaches stopped, but the palace was something totally different than her aunt and uncles mansions. Even though the mansions are a busy bustling place, much like the palace itself, they were usually surrounded by calm soothing forests that Leopold could escape to whenever she needed to be alone. The palace had nothing like the forests to offer her and after the attack by the bandits her cousins decided that it wasn't a good idea for Leopold to leave the palace unattended, for her own safety they told her. Unfortunately for Leopold her cousins were always busy, the younger ones with practice and the older ones with fulfilling orders from the king. This left Leopold in the palace alone with nothing to do but talk to her aunt, which she dreaded, or reading in the palace's vast library. As much as Leopold loved reading there was nothing in the library that suited her taste. Unfortunately that was the one place her aunt hated going and didn't even know where it was located, so someone would most likely find Leopold spending her days there in order to escape her aunts endless nagging about lessons and fittings for more dresses, which were suppose to be preparing Leopold for her presentation to the public as a young woman.   
  
None of this interested Leopold in any way, and as she had voiced to her aunt earlier, marriage wasn't something that was on her list of things to accomplish anytime soon. So if marriage was out of the question why did she still have to be presented to the public? This was something she argued with her aunt about every time they were in the same room. In order avoid more fights and more headaches, from all the screaming, Leopold frequently visited the library and sat in the chairs facing the large open window. She sat there for hours doing nothing but thinking about her future and counting the hours until she gets to leave the palace for another aunts house.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll be quick!" a voice said walking into the library and finding Leopold curled up on the couch about to fall asleep from the lack of it the night before. Leopold sat straight up when the stranger had opened the door, and she stood now staring at the handsome face of the stranger. She ran her fingers quickly through her hair while gaping at the boy as he walked towards the far wall and started running his fingers along the spine of the books, searching for a particular one.   
  
"No need to! Take all the time you want!" Leopold said turning and watching him. The boy had to be her age or older. He was built like a soldier with broad shoulders and was a good six inches taller than Leopold and as the sun shone on his sandy brown hair it made him look like a god from Leopold's perspective. He was one of the cutest boys she had ever seen and her heart starting beating so fast she thought it was going to burst from her chest. She must have been staring at his for a while when he turned back around with a book in his hand and smiled at her. Embarrassed, Leopold turned a few shades of red and started rubbing her neck while looking at he floor and starting to stammer words. The boy seemed to figure out her embarrassment and started laughing, which made Leopold turn an even darker shade.   
  
"I'm sorry," Leopold managed to say as she started twirling a piece of hair between her fingers and stare at him.   
  
"It's quite all right," the boy replied tucking the book under his left arm and walking towards Leopold. When he was a foot or two away from her he stuck out his hand. "I'm Reid of Harps Creek." Leopold was too lost in his eyes to reply. They were the lightest color of green Leopold had ever seen, and she seemed to melt when she looked into them. After a moment of awkward silence, in which Reid stood with his hand outstretched and biting his lower lip, Leopold seemed to come to her senses and reply to Reid.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry! I'm Leopold. Of Wessex." Leopold responded shaking his hand. Leopold's small hands seemed to disappear in his and she felt his strong grip. Suddenly her knees gave way and she fell towards Reid, who dropped the book and caught her in his arms. Leopold blushed even deeper and started murmuring her apologies and making up lies about having weak ankles. Reid gave a few laughs, which he immediately turned into coughs when he saw the look on Leopold's face. Grinding her teeth together from embarrassment Leopold stood with Reid's help and was able to talk to him again.   
  
"So which Wessex are you from? The last I heard there hadn't been any girls your age descendant from the families of Wessex." Reid asked picking up his book again and crossing his arms over his chest. Leopold found all the strength she could muster in order to not stare at his bulging chest of muscles and concentrate on what he was saying.   
  
"All of them." Leopold replied tearing her eyes away from his chest and looking at her palms, which were sweating. She couldn't wipe them on her dress because that would be un-lady like as her aunt informed her. Leopold instead crossed her arms over her chest as well and waited for Reid to reply.  
  
"That's a bit confusing." Reid replied looking away from her.   
  
"Well, my parents were murdered years ago, and I've been living with my aunts and uncles ever since." Leopold replied glancing at the floor as her heartbeat started slowing down to the normal speed again as the conversation became a bit more relaxed and she stopped embarrassing herself.   
  
"Your Scott's daughter!" Reid replied pointing a finger towards her and taking a step closer. Leopold was tempted to stay where she was and let him move closer but reflexes made her take two steps back.   
  
"Yes, why?" she asked   
  
"My father knew him! I knew him!" Reid responded laughing. "He did business with my father when I was younger and would visit us regularly."  
  
"Oh," Leopold said not really caring that he had known her father when he was young.   
  
"That means you're related to Ace and Xavier, right?" Reid said taking yet another step forward as Leopold took two back.   
  
"Yes, they're my cousins." Leopold replied   
  
"Xavier's engaged to my sister" Reid responded stopping Leopold in her tracks. She stared at him with her mouth open, fighting to find the right words to say. She didn't have time to reply when the door flew open and Xavier walked in, holding onto the hand of a gorgeous girl that followed him. The girl looked exactly like Reid, with some differences. As he was tall and had broad shoulders, she was of the typical noble stature with a petite body. Her eyes weren't the dazzling color that Reid's were and instead they were a dull color of blue, her hair was so blonde Leopold thought she had bleached it. Other than those few details she and her brother could have been twins. Leopold hoped they weren't.   
  
"Leopold!" Xavier said stopping next to Reid and pulling the girl up beside him. "I thought we'd find you here. This is Eliza of Silver Wing. I told you about her."  
  
"Of course!" Leopold replied quite confused as she glanced between Eliza and Reid. "It's a pleasure to meet you and congratulations. Xavier is a very lucky person."  
  
"The pleasures all mine Leopold. I've been waiting forever to meet you. Xavier's told me so much about you, I feel as if I've know you my entire life! I hope we become fast friends. It's nice to have another girl around that isn't all about marriage and embroidering like the others are. Well I wasn't about marriage until I met Xavier here." Eliza said very quickly as she starred between Leopold and Xavier before finally resting on Reid. "Reid brother, what are you doing here? You hate reading!"  
  
"I know that." Reid replied smiling at his sister. "I had to get a book for Sir Gareth the younger."   
  
Leopold blushed further and cursed herself for thinking he actually liked reading and they shared something in common. Eliza seemed notice this and looked from Leopold to Reid, who stood grinning towards his sister and cocking his eyebrows when she stared at him.   
  
"Well, enough of all this nonsense." Eliza said breaking the silence and grabbing Leopold's hand. "I'm going to steal your cousin for a few hours and introduce her to the other girls. They should be embroidering in the gardens about this time. So if you two gentlemen will excuse us." she winked at Xavier before dropping his hand and pulling Leopold towards the door and dropping her hand once the two had left. Leopold started feeling awkward with her new found friend as she followed her down the hall, but Eliza seemed to make her feel right at home. She started talking about things that were going on in the palace and what parties she wanted to be sure to attend and which gentlemen were more important than others and who she should avoid all together. Leopold was sure her eyes were glazed over from producing so much information at one time. When Eliza paused to breath Leopold stole a chance to ask her a question that was digging at the back of her mind.   
  
"How are you and Reid related?" she asked "He told me he was from Harps Creek."  
  
"He is," Eliza replied slowing her pace as they finally neared the gardens after taking so many detours as to avoid it. "We're only related on our mothers side. Reid's father died in battle when he was three or so, and in order to feed the two of them our mother married my father, who is a wealthy duke, and I came along soon after."  
  
"Oh," Leopold said letting out her breath after she realized she had been holding it "That explains it"  
  
"It explains a lot." Eliza said with a small laugh. "Like how different we are. Reid is the worst troublemaker you'll ever meet. It's something he got from his father thank Mithros! I on the other hand graduated from the convent with high marks and was told I would make a very lucky man a wonderful wife someday."  
  
"That day is sooner than you think" Leopold replied with a smile getting use to the company of Eliza.   
  
"I know!" Eliza said grinning from ear to ear with excitement "I can't wait! There's so much to do!" Eliza took a quick glance at the door next to her. Behind it held the gardens where thirteen girls sat embroidering and waiting for their friend to return and join them. Eliza frowned and guessed she had better get this interview over with quickly. Hopefully the other girls will like Leopold just as much as she does. "Ready?" Eliza asked nodding towards the door.   
  
Leopold hadn't realized it was already time for her to meet the other girls. Butterflies appeared in her stomach and she became very nervous. Her face paled and she liked her lips with her dry mouth.   
  
"Don't worry." Eliza said squeezing her hand. "They don't bite…much!"  
  
Leopold gave a small laugh as Eliza opened the door and walked out into the bright sunlight. After a moments hesitation Leopold followed. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - I'm home sick yet again so i have tons of chapters to update! Things are getting juicy! Here's a little run in with Aaron for you TallemeraRane! Hope you like it! More coming soon! Remember to Review! Love you all!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Leopold walked into the bright sunlight and looked around in awe. She had of course been in many gardens in her life, but none were as extravagant as the palace ones. Large hedges stood surrounded the gardens trapping in the beautiful flowers that grew everywhere. in the middle stood a large fountain with different layers and pools that allowed the water to flow down the sides. Leopold gawked at the trees that stood everywhere and provided shade to the benches where four girls sat embroidering. Leopold would have made a face at the thought of having to sit all day, even in one of the gorgeous gardens, with a needle and thread, but quickly hid it when most of the girls stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the two that had just arrived. Eliza gently grabbed Leopold's arm and walked with her to the middle of the garden smiling at the others whilst whispering to Leopold.   
  
"Just be yourself, only a little less boyish." Eliza whispered smiling when Leopold made a face. "Don't worry, Xavier told me all about you. Did he not tell you I'm exactly the same way and would give anything to be anywhere but here."  
  
Leopold smiled at that thought and discovered that not all girls were as air-headed as the ones around her.   
  
"Hello Eliza!" one of the girls muttered rather rudely taking a glance up from her embroidering and staring at the two as they approached the circle of benches under a large willow tree where the thirteen sat. "So nice of you to join us."  
  
"I told you I would Gretchen." Eliza replied trying to keep her voice polite, but anyone could tell the two hated each other. Gretchen glared at Eliza as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and made a large over-exaggerated sigh while patting her stomach where she was obviously pregnant. Leopold rolled her eyes and hoped she wasn't going to have to stand there and listen to the girl much longer. "Everybody this is Leopold of Wessex. Leopold this is, Gabriella of Hallows Eve, Parker of Patrons Creek, Rosemary of Pearlsmouth, and Lady Gretchen." Eliza finished introducing everyone.   
  
"Nice to meet you Leopold!" Parker said standing and curtsying to Leopold. The girl was small and petite with brown curly hair that hung down her back. Leopold curtsied back and even smiled at the girl as she sat down again.   
  
"Leopold is it?" Gretchen said ruining the somewhat happy mood of the circle as she placed her embroidery down and stood up looking Leopold over. The girl was a few inches taller than Leopold and couldn't of been a year or two older as she crossed her arms over her rather large stomach and stared down at Leopold. Bracing herself Leopold clasped her hands behind her back to fight the urge to slap the girl, who she already didn't like.   
  
"Has been for the past sixteen years," Leopold replied raising an eyebrow at Gretchen as she waited for her to reply.   
  
"Of course it has, that's why you're still un-married isn't it?" Gretchen replied smirking. "Why any man would want to court a girl with that dreadful name is beyond me, but maybe your parents could do no better. Of course it's alright for me to talk about them now isn't it. They are dead aren't they?"  
  
Leopold clenched her teeth together as she lowered her eyes and stared at the ground. 'It's wrong to hit a pregnant woman' she kept thinking over and over again in her mind as she tried controlling her temper with help from Eliza who was squeezing her arm in attempts to hold her back.   
  
"So has that dumb boy of yours proposed yet?" Gretchen asked placing her hands on her hips and staring at Eliza who clutching Leopold's arm as she stared at Gretchen.   
  
"Of course he has" Eliza replied smiling  
  
"Took him long enough," Gretchen said smirking "How old are you? Nineteen? I can't believe your parents haven't raised the price of your dowry yet. I suppose your not worth it, I mean you aren't that pretty!"  
  
"Some of us are marrying for love and not money." Parker said behind Gretchen crossing her arms and glaring at Gretchen.   
  
"Of course you are." Gretchen replied turning on Parker, obviously finished with the other two. "You may think your marrying for love but that fiancée of yours certainly isn't. Why he's nothing more than a street rat and I for one am ashamed that a woman of your level would stoop so low as to become engaged to a filthy mutt like Tanner!"  
  
"Go to hell Gretchen!" Parker hissed   
  
"Let's face it Parker, you're not worth marrying, but even with your parents fortune you think they could've at least bought you a husband, not pick some scoundrel off the streets of Corus! Although it will give us something to laugh about to see what type of children the two of you will make. Maybe they'll be as ugly as he is! " Gretchen hissed laughing at the girl. Leopold couldn't take any more of the girl's false talk.   
  
"Gretchen!" Leopold hissed pushing Eliza off of her arm and taking a step forward as the girl turned. With a swift movement of her arm Leopold's fist collided with Gretchen's eye. The girl stumbled backwards and was caught by Gabriella as the Gretchen cried out in pain and clutched her left eye. Eliza and Parker stood there dazed with smiles on their faces as they bent over Gretchen. Many of the girls from the other benches put down their embroidery and came over to see what the fuss was about. Eliza and Parker started laughing as Leopold gaped at what she had just done. Hearing voices of men coming into the gardens Eliza, Parker, Leopold and most of the other girls turned to see four or five men come out of the same door Leopold and Eliza had and start walking towards the circle of girls that stood around Gretchen.   
  
"Come on," Parker hissed pulling Eliza and Leopold away from the huddle and running farther into the gardens. The three girls ran through the maze like hedges before Eliza pulled them towards an outer gate.   
  
"Lets go," Eliza said opening the gate and leading the other two through. They emerged onto a wide grassy hill as Parker closed the gate behind them. Lifting their skirts the girls ran down the hill and towards the city.   
  
"Where are we going?" Leopold called out of breath towards Parker who had gotten in front and was now leading the way.   
  
"To the city of course!" Parker yelled back laughing as she ran.   
  
"It'll take them centuries to find us there!" Eliza replied as she passed Leopold  
  
"Why are we running?" Leopold called   
  
"You just hit Lord Josephs wife!" Eliza called back laughing. Lord Joseph was a very respectful man of Tortall. He was the son of a very wealthy Duke owned a lot of land towards the east of Tortall.   
  
Once the three girls entered the edge of the city and started winding their way through the streets they slowed down their pace and started walking as they all tried to catch their breath. "I've been waiting forever for someone to give that girl what she deserves!" Parker called laughing one last time before wincing at a pain in her side.   
  
"I don't think you should have run Parker" Eliza said becoming worried as to her friend's pain.   
  
"It's nothing." Parker replied waving off her friend.   
  
"So where to now?" Leopold asked. "I haven't been in a city this big before."  
  
Parker and Eliza exchanged glances and started smiling towards Leopold. "There's so much to show you! We'll never get it done in a few hours!" Eliza exclaimed.   
  
"Well then we'll take her to some of the shops before they close, and then we'll get a drink!" Parker exclaimed.   
  
"Only so you can see that boy of yours!" Eliza replied smiling at her friend and giving her a light shove. Parker smiled and seemed to become giddy with excitement at the thought. She looked at the sky and saw that it was already becoming dark and most of the shops would be closing around now.   
  
"Another thought," Parker said smiling "Is to skip the shops altogether! We could go to the inn now and tomorrow we can spend the day shopping. Then we'll have more time to enjoy everything!"  
  
Leopold and Eliza exchanged glances and Eliza rolled her eyes at her friend. "She does have a point!" Leopold replied laughing. Eliza crossed her arms and stared at the two girls, Parker who held her hands clasped in front of her and was begging Eliza and Leopold who had her arms crossed as well and was shaking with laughter, before making her decision.   
  
"Fine!" Eliza called throwing up her hands as Parker jumped with glee.   
  
"Down girl!" Leopold called laughing. She and Eliza followed Parker through the winding streets as the girl took off running again. Leopold sighed as she picked up her skirts and ran, admitting to herself that this had to be the most fun she has ever had with girls her own age. Most of them are like the other girls in the garden, who would rather be sewing and baking bread than having adventures. When they finally caught up to Parker she was standing outside a small inn named the Dancing Dove.   
  
"Finally! Took you long enough!" Parker said rubbing her hands together from the cold as neither of the three girls had their cloaks with them and the weather was steadily getting colder. Leopold bent over with her hands on her knees and started breathing deeply as she tried getting her breath back from the long run while pushing aside people in order to keep sight of Parker and Eliza. Parker opened the door to the inn and quickly ushered the other two girls in. Leopold went with relief as the warmth of the place surrounded her. As Parker closed the door the three stared around the crowded inn as most of the men stopped their drinking and talking and turned to stare at the newcomers. Leopold moved closer to Parker, who stood in the middle of the three, and started staring around the room feeling awkward at all the stares. Soon the entire inn had become quite as they stared at the three noble girls, waiting for someone to make the first move. The entire time Parker had been searching the room for Tanner, and at that moment spotted him sitting towards the back of the room with his friends.   
  
Parker's face lit up with glee as she spotted him. He obviously spotted her too and stood as she started walking towards him with Eliza right behind her and Leopold following at the end. As they walked past the rows of tables full of drunken men, one of the reached out and slapped Leopold lightly on her bottom. Stopping in her tracks Leopold turned to the man. His hair was a mess and when he smiled he was missing a couple of teeth. He smiled at her and blew a kiss towards her direction whilst holding his tankard towards her and laughing with his friends. Leopold gave a sarcastic smile back before pulling back her fist and punching the man in the nose before continuing to follow Parker. Eliza stopped when she heard the man call out in pain and turned to see Leopold walking towards her as if nothing had happened. Eliza gave a small laugh when Leopold shrugged her shoulders and smiled as if nothing had happened.   
  
"He started it" Leopold muttered   
  
"Of course he did," Eliza said rolling her eyes as Leopold passed her and continued to follow Parker towards the back. Eliza gave another laugh and followed Leopold as well. When they reached the back Parker and her fiancée were already in a tight embrace as his friends clapped and called towards their friend. Eliza and Leopold took seats at the end of the table that had been added to the others in order to make room for them and smiled towards each other as they joined the boys in their calls. Leopold glanced around the table and stopped clapping when she said Aaron, Gawayn and Jeff laughing along with their friends and whistling towards the couple. She was so shocked that she didn't realize Eliza had been pulling on her sleeve trying to get her attention.   
  
"What?" Leopold asked softly coming out of her daze.   
  
"Whom were you staring at?" Eliza asked looking in the same direction and smiling. "Aaron huh? Yeah he's gorgeous alright. But I wouldn't be fancying him. He's got his eyes set on this noble girl, but no one other than Jeff and Gawayn know who she is, Tanner might." Eliza finished smiling and pointing towards Parker and Tanner who finally broke away from each other and joined everyone else at the table. Aaron leaned his right arm on the table and picked up his fork with his left as he started eating again and going into a conversation with Jeff while Leopold sunk into her chair and tried to make herself invisible. Leopold wasn't the best at doing that especially when Parker decided to introduce her to Tanner.   
  
"Tanner this is my newest friend Leopold, Leopold this is my fiancée Tanner. Don't think much on the fact that he's of the rogue. He's a perfectly presentable man when he wants to be! Father and mum love him and so do I!" Parker said smiling as Tanner wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you miss!" Tanner replied reaching across the table with his free hand and shaking Leopold's. He squeezed her hand and winked before slightly moving his head, a movement only Leopold saw, towards Aaron. Leopold stole a glance down the table towards Aaron as well and saw that he was staring at her with his mouth hanging open and a piece of beef hanging off of his fork. Obviously he was too shocked to eat. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Leopold smiled as Eliza looked at her confused. Parker was too dazed over Tanner to notice anything going on with the rest of the table and Tanner grinned toward his friend before coughing loudly to get his attention. Aaron blinked and lowered his fork while swallowing largely and taking a big gulp of the ale that was sitting in front of him. Jeff and Gawayn were worried about their friend until they heard Parker introducing Leopold, then they started grinning at each other and slapping Aaron on the back. Conversations started up in the inn again after Parker and Tanner's display of affection, and soon it started again at their table. Leopold had a clear view of Aaron and he of her, but she never allowed herself to look at him, for fear she'll say or do something she'll regret. He on the other hand looked at her quite constantly whilst he talked to his friends.   
  
"So Leopold, where do you come from?" Tanner asked picking up a piece of bread from the basket in the middle of the table and taking a large bite from it.   
  
"Wessex." Leopold replied sipping the ale that had been brought to the three girls and helping herself to a piece of bread as well. Eliza kept looking over her shoulder towards the kitchen anxiously waiting the soup the three girls had ordered as she was famished from their long run through the city.  
  
"You're the little orphan aren't you!" Tanner said. Leopold couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not. "How's your neck?"   
  
Leopold looked up from her ale as the table around her grew quite. Most of the boys turned and stared at her and she stole a glance at Aaron who was chewing on a piece of beef and staring between Tanner and Leopold. Parker and Eliza were perfectly confused. No one said anything for a few minutes as Leopold reached up and rubbed her neck where a scab had grown from her incident with Benedict and again with Gawayn. She then glanced towards Gawayn who had his head bent over his food. He raised his head and stared at her with guilt written all over. Leopold smiled towards him and looked at Tanner again.   
  
"No harm done" she replied smiling through the silence. The table started up with talk again as Leopold glanced at Gawayn again. He locked eyes with her and nodded an apology. Leopold smiled at him and nodded in return before returning to the conversation with Parker and Eliza as he continued talking to the boy sitting at his left.   
  
"I've heard rumors," said the boy sitting beside Eliza who couldn't be older than thirteen. "but I'd like to clarify those rumors. Just how many cousins do you have? And are you really the only girl?"  
  
Leopold laughed at the boy's questions. One she can gladly admit she had never been asked before then. The girl sitting on his left gave him a small slap over his head while laughing. "Quite Nicholas! She probably gets that all the time. I'm sorry miss!" she said speaking to Leopold. "He's not to bright!"  
  
"Am too!" Nicholas replied defending himself towards his friend.   
  
"Of course you are!" the girls responded treating him as if he were her own son, the only problem being she looked so much like him they could be twins.   
  
"Shut up Alex!" Nicholas said at the point of pouting. "All I did was ask a simple question!"   
  
"One I'd gladly answer!" Leopold shouted over the twos children's bickering and causing both of them to stop talking and turn bright red from embarrassment. "To answer your question Nicholas, I have twenty-four cousins, six 'nieces', seven 'nephews', nine uncles, seven aunts and yes I am the only girl."  
  
"But if you're an only child how can you have nieces and nephews?" the girl, Alex, asked.   
  
"From the fact that I will never have nieces and nephews. So I call my cousins children my nieces and nephews instead." Leopold replied as the three girls soups finally came and they paid for their dinner. Eliza started gulping down her soup as Parker and Leopold watched with amusement. Leopold glanced again at Aaron. He sat with his arms crossed on the table and talked with his friends whilst the servant cleared his plate of empty food. He seemed to notice her staring and looked up to meet her eyes. Leopold glanced down at her food quickly and picked up her spoon with her heart beating against her chest as she started eating, realizing just how hungry she actually was.   
  
She began to eat, swallowing the soup at a rapid pace not realizing until the soup was gone how badly her manners had been. Embarrassed, Leopold wiped her mouth with a napkin and gave a small burp. No one seemed to notice her but she smiled anyway and her face grew red. The soup had been delicious, but she suddenly had the urge to use the latrines.   
  
"Parker," she whispered leaning towards the girls and keeping her voice low. Parker did likewise and listened to what Leopold had to say before she sat back up again and whispered into Tanners ear. He then whispered back into hers and she again bent down to whisper to Leopold.   
  
"Up the stairs, third room on the right." Parker whispered "You can use the privy in there."  
  
"Thank you," Leopold whispered before the two smiled at each other and sat up again. A flash caught Leopold's eye and she stared down the table to where Aaron was taking money from a small bag as the boys around him started playing cards and gambling. Aaron looked up at her and smiled while his cards were being dealt to him. Scowling, Leopold never was one for gambling, she stood from the chair and grabbed her skirts together as she headed towards the stairs. She reached them with no one else grabbing her anyplace she didn't want, as most of them glanced at the man with the broken nose before moving their chairs out of the way, and started ascending the stairs. She stood at the top and looked down the long hallway before her.   
  
'Third door on the right' she said over and over again in her mind remembering the instructions. Reaching the door Leopold turned the handle and entered cautiously hoping a joke hadn't been played on her. When she opened the door she found a regular room set up. A bed stood against one wall and when Leopold glanced at it she yawned, realizing how tired she was. A table with four chairs sat in the middle of the room and on the wall opposite the bed stood an armoire. Two windows adorned the wall opposite of where she stood and the rest of the walls stood bare. Next to the armoire was a door that Leopold guessed led to where she wanted to be. She crossed the room in less than a second and flung open the door to see the room split in half, one part being a dressing room and the other a bathroom. Behind a door that was set in the wall was the privy, which Leopold quickly used. When she was done she quickly washed her hands in the cold water that sat in a small tub and dried them with the hand towel that sat next to it.   
  
Leaving the bathroom she shut the door and turned around to see Aaron leaning against one of the beds post with his arms crossed. Startled, Leopold jumped from being frightened. Aaron laughed at her and flashed a row of gorgeous teeth. Leopold's heart started beating faster as she watched his chest move up and down from his laughter.   
  
"What do you want?" Leopold hissed scowling and glaring at him.   
  
"I just came to get more money from my room." Aaron said smiling against towards her and showing her a small pouch from his pocket, which jingled with money when he shook it. Leopold's eye narrowed as she realized what Tanner had done. "Although, I have to ask what your doing in here?" Aaron raised his eyebrows teasingly and waited for her answer.   
  
"That's none of your business!" Leopold hissed moving towards the door and trying to ignore his somewhat arrogant attitude that she wished he really had. Then it would be easy for her to hate him instead of doing otherwise. Her pulse returned to normal as she walked towards the door, but Aaron was to quick for her though and reached the door the same time she did. She reached for the doorknob and tried turning it but Aaron covered her hand with his own, and refused to let her leave. Once again her heart sped up as she realized their bodies were but an in away from each other. Leopold swallowed before glancing at Aaron and almost becoming lost in his eye but quickly looked at his lips as he moved closer towards her. His face was an inch from hers before Leopold slid her hand out from underneath his and moved away from the door and from him. Clearing her throat Leopold turned and stared at Aaron who looked hurt for a second before putting his cocky smiling face back on.   
  
"So have you lived here all your life? Or are you just visiting?" Leopold motioned towards the room around her.   
  
"Most of my life." Aaron replied crossing his arms and leaning against the door. Obviously he wasn't going to let her leave anytime soon. Leopold took a quick glance out the window and noticed it was not completely dark, not a time she wanted to be walking home alone. "The rogue has been my home for as long as I can remember."  
  
"The rogue?" Leopold smiled almost mocking it. "I was told that was always a myth. Mostly it was something my aunts made up to keep me in line. 'If your not good I'll stick the rogue on you' they would say."  
  
"The rogue is as real as I'm standing here." Aaron grinned opening his hands and bowing towards her.   
  
"And how did you come about the rogue?" Leopold questioned him "You did say you'd been a part of it for most of your life!"  
  
Aaron grinned and pushed away from the door walking towards her. Leopold backed up and hit the wall as he stood in front of her leaning both his arms on the wall to pin her against it. "Does that really matter? I'm here now aren't I?"  
  
Leopold looked at him and was tempted to kiss him. Feeling his breath against her cheek made her heart pound and she could've sworn he was gong to hear it. Leopold swallowed and slipped out of his arms as she walked towards the door pulling it open and leaving the room with Aaron right behind her.   
  
"What's the matter?" Aaron said following her down the hall.   
  
Leopold rolled her eyes not even bothering to slow her pace and replying in a mocking voice. "Other than your arrogant attitude nothings the matter!"   
  
"How am I arrogant?" Aaron asked  
  
"Never mind," she muttered   
  
"I wasn't arrogant when you kissed me in the woods!"  
  
"I didn't kiss you in the woods, you kissed me!" Leopold replied with a small laugh  
  
"Of course you didn't." Aaron said "My lips just happened to move on their own, without any help from the other person."  
  
Leopold stopped and turned to look at him. She smiled as he got close enough to reach out and kiss her before turning around and continuing the walk towards the stairs with Aaron hot on her heels.   
  
"You know what your problem is," Aaron continued "Your afraid of me! Your too good for a poor thief like myself!"  
  
"Of course!" Leopold turned on the stairs and faced him. "My problem is that I don't want to fall in love with you and go from being very well off and always having a place to live and knowing that my future children and I will always be safe, to living in a practically run down inn with thieves all around and not knowing if I'll wake up the next day or if one of my children will be murdered because I have enemies, your right that is my problem!"   
  
"Well if you would just give a guy a chance then maybe you'll see that life's not all about wealth and protection!"   
  
"Than what is it about?" Leopold replied staring into his eyes "Cause it certainly isn't about love! So what is it about Aaron? You don't even know yourself."   
  
Aaron grinned and looked down at her from the step above that he stood on. He reached out and touched her cheek before quickly leaning in and kissing her before she could get away again. As he knew she would she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and tightening their embrace. Leopold melted into his arms and loved the feel of his kisses, but it all ended to soon when a voice was heard next to them. Leopold pushed Aaron away and stared at the newcomer. Eliza stood there with a wide grin on her face and her eyebrows raised. She started laughing before turning it into a cough as Leopold narrowed her eyes and glared at her. Turning bright red Leopold lifted her skirts and continued down the stairs at a hurried pace. Aaron winked at Eliza before she turned away from him and followed her friend back to the table, never mentioning a word. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - To answer some of ya'lls (yes i say ya'll) questions. Leopold's name is pronounced Lee-a-pold. Like Kate and Leopold. I'm not quite sure how i came up with that name; I have a thing about naming girls with boy names. I don't know why i like that...moving on! : Þ this particular story takes place 11 or 12 years after the Protector of the Small series. I can't quite remember exactly which year it was. I know Daughter of the Rogue took place during the second Protector of the Small books, and this is 17 years after that, because Alex and Nicholas were the two babies born in Daughter of the Rogue, and now they're fourteen, i think. So I think the total comes to 11 or 12 years after the last protector of the small series, and i still have Jonathan as king because i don't want to start changing a bunch of stuff...yet...hehehe! A gift for Leopold? Well i haven't given much thought about it. I'm not very good at giving my characters gifts and actually mentioning them throughout the entire story. I know Aaron has a gift, but I'll either let you figure that one out or tell you later on, but I haven't thought of one for Leopold yet. If anyone would like to suggest one feel free too and I'll see what i can do! So hope you like this chapter! Thanxz for all your reviews and i hope i answered all the questions! If you have any more either leave them in a review or feel free to e-mail me! I love talking to people! Thanxz again!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"How do you know Aaron?" Eliza asked pulling Leopold back and talking to her. They were walking home and of course Tanner refused to let Parker walk at night without someone with her. So naturally he, Gawayn, Jeff and Aaron insisted they walk the girls home. Leopold had originally been staying close to Parker and as far away from Aaron as she possibly could until Eliza pulled her away from the group and now they trailed a few feet behind the others talking in low whispers.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Leopold replied crossing her arms against the cool breeze that was blowing in and trying to pretend she had no idea what Eliza was talking about.   
  
"Don't act dumb around me Leopold," Eliza said with a small laugh, "I saw you two on the stairs and trust me my eyes are fine."  
  
"They must not be as fine as you say they are because nothing is going on between Aaron and I!" Leopold replied sternly.   
  
"I didn't say there was anything going on between the two of you, but now that you mention it…" Eliza trailed off knowing she was teasing Leopold. Leopold didn't catch on for a few minutes what Eliza had exactly done until it was too late. "He's one of the best thief's around."  
  
"Really?" Leopold inquired uncrossing her arms and starting to twist the cord on her handbag and staring at Aaron who talked and laughed with his friends ahead of her.   
  
"Yes. Nobody really knows how he came to be so good. He only joined the Rogue four or five years ago. Came from somewhere up North, told everyone he was a runaway from a mean uncle. Mithros only knows if that's true." Eliza said glancing at Leopold out of the corner of her eye. She realized Leopold had this far off twinkle in her eyes as she smiled in Aaron direction. Glancing forward Eliza realized Aaron had turned around and was now walking backwards while staring at Leopold. "It was a wonder the Rogue even took him in. They usually aren't very trustworthy with just anybody. But I guess they knew he was special in some way."  
  
"I'm sure he is" Leopold muttered   
  
"Well he's certainly is special in some ways, but in other ways he's very mysterious."  
  
"What do you mean?" Leopold said with a small laugh  
  
"I mean the fact that like mostly every other thief, he's been caught before. Plenty times at that. But he tells the same story every time he returns."  
  
"Returns from what?" Leopold asked  
  
"Well supposedly he'd been serving time in jail, like every thief does. Only he never looks it. He always looks like he just came back from taking a bath. All clean and his clothes aren't as dull as they use to be. But his story is the same every time. He escaped from the cell they put him in and decided to go exploring the castle. Stealing clothes and other jewelry while in there."  
  
"Why does this come as a shock to everyone?"   
  
"Well not really a shock but a feeling of disbelief. Like he's lying in some way."  
  
"I still don't get it,"   
  
"All thief's are trained to get as far away from the castle as they possibly can if they ever escape their cells. So why would Aaron purposely disobey orders? Then there are those few times when he's come back the exact same day, not having spent an hour in jail."  
  
"What are you getting at Eliza?"   
  
"I'm not saying I believe this, Aaron is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, besides Xavier that is, but I've heard rumors from the older men in the Rogue that they think he may be a spy for the King. Making sure everything goes accordingly in the Rogue."  
  
"Why would the king send in a spy? I mean the Rogue is already in touch with him weekly. They're basically being his spies!"   
  
"Yes well it's not like this is what I think. It's just something that I've heard." Eliza said shuddering against the cold. Aaron had turned around again but every now and then he glanced back at the two girls and Eliza could tell Leopold was having fun teasing him in a way. Eliza had taken another glance at Leopold when she saw the man. He stood there with his sword drawn and silently crept out of the shadows. The man was dressed in all black with two other swords hanging by his waist. His long dark hair was pulled back and tied as he stared murderously at Leopold. Eliza grabbed onto Leopold's arm and stopped her while staring dumbstruck at the man, too scared and terrified to move.   
  
"That's right doll," the man said taking another step forward and pointing his sword at Leopold. "Don't move, don't scream, don't make a sound or your friend here dies!"  
  
Leopold and Eliza were too stunned to move or make a sound for help. They stood clutching each other while the man advanced towards them, holding his sword out and pointing it straight at Leopold. Before either of them had a chance to react the mad had grabbed Leopold away from Eliza and spun her around, placing his sword at her throat and spitting on the ground.   
  
"Not again," Leopold muttered to herself, breathing quickly and terrified to make any other noise.   
  
"I said no talking!" the man hissed yanking Leopold's hair back so her face was looking the sky. Leopold gave a small shriek in pain and watched Eliza stand in terror while fiddling with her purse. Leopold had to take a closer look to see that Eliza wasn't fiddling with her purse, she was moving a small pocket mirror back and forth in the where Parker was walking. Eliza quickly glanced towards their other friends who were pretty far away by now, and Leopold hoped she knew what she was doing.   
  
"Lets get inside this alley before your friends notice your gone sweetheart." the man hissed breathing down her neck and motioning for Eliza to follow. Eliza took another glance in Parker's direction before silently following the man who dragged Leopold backwards into the dark alley. Leopold stumbled over loose gravel and whimpered as the man dug the sword into her neck producing a line of blood. Eliza almost threw up as she hated the sight of blood. The man let go of Leopold and pushed her up against a wall, staring her up and down before turning to Eliza. He backed away from Leopold but kept his sword pointed at her throat where she was steadily loosing blood. Eliza's face which was already pale drained of all color that was left as the man advanced on her, grabbing her arm and giving it a hard twist as she cried out in pain.   
  
"Don't worry," the man hissed staring at her greedily "He doesn't want you, but you'll do perfectly for me!" Eliza's breaths started coming in quick gasps as she stole a glance at Leopold, who leaned against the wall for support, to weak to move. As the man dropped his sword and grabbed Eliza's arms before kissing her neck, she shrieked as three figures dropped from the rooftop into the alley and started attacking the man. The man in black let go of Eliza and turned to the others in shock. Eliza ran towards Leopold as one of the strangers did before she recognized the person was Aaron.   
  
"What happened!" Aaron asked collecting Leopold in his arms as Eliza ripped off one of her sleeves and held it against her throat to stop the blood flow.   
  
"I don't know," Eliza said as hot tears started flowing down her face once she realized the danger she and her friend had been in. She heard a roar of anger behind her and squeezed her eyes shut to block out the noise. The man in black was dead.   
  
"It's okay Eliza," Jeff said coming up behind the two and gently touching her on the shoulder as she started shaking with fear. He thankfully caught her right before she and Leopold both passed out. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Sorry it took so long to get this updated! I've been doing the NaNoWriMo thing and it's taken a lot of my time. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Leopold opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her. She was actually looking at the cloth that hung over her bed to form a canopy that then hung down the bed posts giving a very elegant look. She closed her eyes again because her brain started pounding against her head and caused her much pain. She lay there for several more minutes before opening her eyes again and turning on her side to see her aunt Delilah sitting up in a chair with her head collapsed on her chest, soundly asleep. Leopold would have laughed out loud if her throat didn't hurt so much. Had it been another assassin attack? She really couldn't tell because her thoughts were all jumbled from the night before. All she remembered was having a sword placed at her throat and the pain it had caused when it cut her.   
  
Something was wrong with her. She knew that much. Something about who she was. Otherwise all these men wouldn't be after her. She wouldn't be in so much pain right now if there wasn't something special or different about her. But what? There couldn't be anything special about her! Unless they were referring to the fact that she's the only grand-daughter of a very wealthy duke. But that could hardly be special because she had plenty of cousins that were just the same as her with a few minor details.   
  
Quietly so as not to wake her aunt, Leopold pushed herself up in bed and felt the soft cloth that was wrapped around her neck, probably stopping the blood flow. Although Leopold guessed the healer would have done that already and the cloth was just an extra precaution. Her aunt must have heard her moving around because she muttered some things and raised her head, smiling when she saw Leopold awake.   
  
"How are you," she muttered stretching her arms and yawning whilst standing and walking towards Leopold.   
  
"I'm fine," Leopold croaked her throat dry and scratchy. She wished there was water for her to drink and hoped her aunt would have some sent up.   
  
"That was quite a night you had," her aunt said obviously at a lost for words and saying the first thing that came to her mind. Leopold was wondering why she was acting so nice. Leopold cocked one of her eyebrows at her aunt and waited for more. "Well I see your conscious, so I'll leave you be. There's someone here who would like to talk to you for a minute." her aunt gestured towards the door where a person stood. Leopold hadn't even realized Aaron was there until her aunt said something. Not wanting to make a scene Leopold waited until her aunt had left before saying anything to him.   
  
"Stay where you are!" she hissed pointing a finger at him "Don't come any closer to me! Whenever your around things seem to go from slightly well to worse!"   
  
"Okay, okay!" Aaron said raising his hands in defeat and backing along the wall to stand by the windows. Leopold thought he looked extremely handsome in his loose tunic. He had obviously been outside that day because his skin was more tan than it had been yesterday and he looked tired. Maybe she was hallucinating but she saw his biceps bulge as if he knew she was staring and he was trying to show off. Leopold shook her head, intent on carrying out the fight she had had with herself last night. She was determined to be rid of Aaron and everything that came with him. It seemed that whenever she was around him something bad happened and sooner or later she decided she'd turn up dead, so instead of waiting it out and possibly having her feeling grow stronger for him, she needed to dismiss him from her all together.   
  
"Aaron. You and I barely even know each other. I think it's best if we leave it at that and go our separate ways." remembering that she was in the room with a killer that she barely knew and she was most definitely unprotected, and really wished he didn't have a horrible temper like some boys she knew (Sebastien). Suddenly another thing dawned on her and that was what Eliza had said when they were walking home. No one at the Rogue even knew who he was or where he came from. There was no way she was going to start putting all her trust in this complete stranger and letting her guard down just because he had amazing eyes that she could get lost in for hours. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.   
  
"I'll get to know you," Aaron replied smiling and giving a forced laugh while taking a step towards her. Leopold flinched as if he were about to hit her and he backed off two steps.   
  
"It won't work like that." Leopold replied   
  
"Why won't it?"   
  
"Because you and I are two different people who shouldn't even be having this conversation!" she screamed at him while fighting back tears. "You're of the Rogue and I'm a noble! We have no business mixing."   
  
"But if you'd give me a chance…" Aaron started  
  
"Who are you?" she asked cutting him off. If he wanted a chance to get to know her than she wanted answers.   
  
"What?" he asked with a half smile and laugh as if her question was absurd.  
  
"Who are you? Where do you come from? Who are your parents? Do you have any siblings? How many men have you killed? How many women have you slept with? How much have you stolen in your life time? How many hearts have you broken? Is this what you meant when you wanted to get to know each other? Or is it only I who have to supply the answer? Who are you?" Leopold yelled becoming angry that he couldn't just leave and let her cry in peace. All her heart wanted was for him to stay, but all her mind told her was to get rid of him before she gets hurt further if they were to be caught.   
  
Aaron moved away from the bed and turned towards the windows whilst running his hands through his hair, obviously not intending to answer her questions. Leopold looked down at her sweating hands and it was then that she realized she wore only her under garments. Pulling the sheets up around her she slid from the bed and started walking towards the small closet in hopes of finding something to wear when Aaron started talking again.   
  
"I can't tell you who I am," he whispered.   
  
"Why not?" Leopold sighed starting to become fed up with all the delays. If he wasn't going to answer them then why doesn't he leave?   
  
"That's none of your business!" Aaron replied rather rudely pointing a finger at her and walking forwards, startling Leopold at his raised voice. Leopold backed up against her stand and reached behind her, pulling open the drawer silently and grabbing the hilt of the dagger she had hidden there. She wasn't about to let Aaron harm her if he indeed had a bad temper.   
  
"It is so my business!" Leopold hollered back tripping on the sheet as she moved towards him and grabbing a handful of it in her hand to move it out from under her feet.   
  
"Why is it your business?" Aaron asked placing his hands on his hips and waiting for an answer.   
  
"You say you want to work things out but you cannot have the honesty go both ways. Your nothing but a spoiled thief that's what you are! And a coward at that!"  
  
"A thief eh?"  
  
"What the hell do you think you are! Any noble can see that!"   
  
"Obviously not!"   
  
"Run back to your precious Rogue Aaron and leave me be!"   
  
"That's the best idea you've had since I met you!"   
  
"Fine!" Leopold hissed through clenched teeth fighting back the urge to cry.   
  
"Fine!" Aaron said throwing his hand in the air and stomping towards the door.  
  
Leopold watched as Aaron crossed the room towards the door and opened it forcefully, glaring back one last time before walking out and slamming it behind him as the first tear fell down Leopold's face. She had never had an argument with someone like that before and she didn't like the outcome. She knew that was going to be the last time she was going to see Aaron. There wasn't any other way she could face him without admitting she was wrong. But she wasn't wrong and she knew it. Aaron was keeping secrets from her, from everyone and they would cost him one day. Hopefully she would be far from Corus when they did. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Next chapter! Thanks for being such great reviewers! Ya'll are doing awesome but we've got a long ways to go!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Leopold joined her aunt in the library as they arranged to do every few days. Her aunt sat in an armchair by the fire with a blanket spread on her lap whilst sipping tea. Leopold was in no mood to talk to anyone as she'd been moping around since Aaron left yesterday. She had no idea why everyone was acting weird around her, but it was starting to drive her crazy and she was actually thankful that her aunt treated her the same way she always has, like dirt on her shoe. Her aunt glanced up once when she entered before returning her glare out the window where four young children and two dogs played in the snow below.   
  
"Horrible little beasts," her aunt said placing her saucer on the table beside her and continuing to glare out the window with a face of disgust.   
  
"What the dogs?" Leopold inquired not really wanting to know the answer as she walked around the walls of books looking for something interesting she could read while her aunt scolded her on everything.   
  
"Of course not, the dogs are magnificent beasts! I was talking about the children." her aunt replied astonished that Leopold didn't know the answer already.   
  
"Of course," Leopold muttered under her breath rolling her eyes at her aunts dislike. She never knew why her aunt hated children so much. It was one of life's mysteries that everyone in the family was trying to figure out. Or at least the children were. All the adults of course knew why she hated them but they refused to tell Leopold or any of her cousins why. No one ever spoke of the matter and everyone tried avoiding the children whenever they asked. Especially Leopold. For some reason the others have been able to persuade multiple things from their aunts and uncles and have even managed to get them to tell them bits and fragments of what happened, but whenever Leopold is around everyone shuts their mouths and refuses to budge. That is one thing that aggravates Leopold a lot.   
  
"Stop pacing girl and sit down!" her aunt hollered breaking through her thoughts and forcing her to compile with her requests. Leopold heaved a big sigh and slumped towards the seat across from her aunt, folding her arms and scowling at being there. Eliza and Parker tried persuading her to go with them into town to take the shopping trip they had planned but Leopold was in no mood to. Instead they insisted on going later that evening, after Leopold remembered about her meeting with her aunt, in hopes of cheering her up. Leopold hoped they didn't have any plans to have her talk to Aaron because there was no way she was going to talk to him.   
  
Leopold crossed her arms and slumped over to the chairs, plopping herself down in one and slouching so much she almost fell off the chair. She closed her eyes and waited for her aunt to start complaining about everything so she could fall asleep. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before even though her body was exhausted for some odd reason. She seemed to be having trouble sleeping and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall asleep. One thing she knew always put her to sleep was the sound of her aunts voice. That's why she sat there penitently waiting for her aunt to start droning on and on so she could fall asleep. When Leopold realized her aunt hadn't started talking she opened her eyes to see what the problem was.   
  
Leopold's aunt sat in the same chair with her mouth hanging open and a shocked expression on her face. Obviously Leopold's un-lady like behavior had scared her aunt more than she thought. In fact she thought her aunt had had a heart attack and died from the look on her face. Becoming quickly concerned Leopold sat up and leaned forward to make sure her aunt was still breathing. Before Leopold could touch her aunt, her aunt closed her mouth and eyes, scaring Leopold half to death. Her aunt opened her eyes again and started talking while Leopold re-adjusted her position to sleep. Leopold was surprised again when instead of the harsh tone her aunt always used when talking a soft whisper came out.   
  
"Have I ever told you about my daughter?" her aunt whispered turning to stare questionably at Leopold. Leopold looked back at her aunt with a surprised expression on her face. She had never known her aunt had had children of her own. She was even more surprised to see that her aunt looked a lot younger than Leopold thought she was. Why she had to be her own mother's age at least. No older than forty. This made Leopold start thinking of the many things she thought of her aunt that were actually wrong.   
  
"No, no you haven't." Leopold replied softly curling her legs underneath her thighs and becoming very interested as her aunt started her story.   
  
"I was so happy when Elizabeth had been born. It was very soon after I had married your uncle. I was no older than you are now. Eighteen in fact. Mithros I was so happy when she was born. And then when Christina was born two years later. I swear I thought I was the luckiest woman in the world. I always had to give them the best of everything. Dressing them up so much they looked like fragile little dolls instead of babies. I wanted to make sure they were always happy. But I guess sometimes, most of the time I was wrong. All they wanted to do was play with their cousins, the boys who at that time happened to be Keon, Francis, Pail Alphonse and so forth. But I wouldn't let them. I wanted to make sure they had the best education and would be wed to the very best that I made them stay inside and practice everything all day long, stopping only long enough to eat and take a short rest. They spent their entire lives learning how to be the perfect girl I was everything but. Because you see I was just like you are when I was younger. Young, full of life, ready to take on the world if I was given the chance. My mother had done everything in her power to try and contain me from that spirit but she never won. I wanted those girls to have the same spirit, so every once in a while I would let them go off with their cousins to do whatever they wanted.   
  
"Elizabeth turned fifteen the year you were born and Christian thirteen. I pushed both of them even harder to learn so they might become wed soon. Elizabeth I pushed the most. Making her take extra lessons and being so happy when she came back from the convent a young lady. Christina was just as good. We took them to court that year and they stayed inside the entire time, studying more and becoming acquainted with palace life as I hoped they would meet the prince or someone else just as grand. But instead Elizabeth fell in love with a poor blacksmith's boy. She had been sneaking out ever night un-noticed by me to see him and Christina had been covering for her. I was so mad when I found out. We left the next day for home, dragging our weeping child along with us.   
  
"That's when they both became sick. Because Christina looked up to her sister in every way, they did everything together, and when Elizabeth came down with a cold Christina was not far behind her. I never learned what they had come down with. Something that had swept through Corus a long time ago. When they died I blamed many people. The blacksmith boy that made me angry with Elizabeth in the first place, Corus for giving my daughters the sickness, myself for being so hard on the two of them. I started hating everyone around me. I hated the healer who said there was nothing he could do for my daughters. That they were eventually going to die from lack of sunlight. I laughed in his face when he told me this. How wrong I had been. Your uncle and I grew farther and farther apart and I became isolated from the world, wanting only to remember those few happy years I had with my daughters. Then I turned to blaming you. After I found out what gift you had, as well as the boys who had only tried to give my girls a little bit of fun.   
  
"But mostly I hated myself. For everything." her aunt had tears running down her face at this point and she stopped to cover her mouth with her hand as she began sobbing from pain. Leopold wasn't sure what to do as her aunt turned and stared out the window at the four children playing there. "Why couldn't I just let them be children?"  
  
"Aunt…" Leopold hesitated wanting to ask a question but not sure this was the right time for it. "Aunt, why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
Her aunt turned to stare at her and was for once at a lost of words. "Don't give him up. Maybe if I hadn't snatched them away from Corus so quickly, they could have stayed and been healed. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to make the same consequences I made. Don't give up your spirit, be the same adventurous girl I've grown to love as my own daughter."  
  
"Aunt…"Leopold started wondering how her aunt knew of Aaron.   
  
"I'm no fool Leopold. I was raised in the Rogue. My own mother was harsh on me because of my wild spirit. It wasn't something she could easily contain and she feared I would be caught. Well I was caught and I fell in love and was wed before I knew what was happening to me. I know a thief and fellow Rogue when I see one. I also see a person who has many secrets that he's not willing to share."   
  
Leopold stared at her aunt, a little scared that she knew so much, and mad that she hadn't shared her story before. Wasn't it her right to know that she hadn't been the only granddaughter? And what was this gift everyone was talking about, because she certainly didn't have one. Leopold folded her hands and stared at them, wondering if she should say something in return. "Maybe it's for the best. I'm not willing to put my feelings on the line for a thief that may leave me without a backwards glance, and I'm certainly not willing to be with a complete stranger who won't even be honest with me."  
  
"You and I both know you're wrong Leopold." her aunt replied wiping he tears from her face as Leopold boiled with anger   
  
"If we're done here," Leopold hissed wanting more than anything to get out of that hot room. Her aunt nodded at Leopold who gave a polite goodbye before bolting from the room. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - Hey everyone here's the next chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
She ran down the hall not really knowing where she was going before colliding with someone while running down the stairs. The person had been walking up the stairs and neither of them had been looking where they were going before they collided and fell down the stairs together, throwing the papers the person held in the hair as they tumbled along. When they reached the bottom Leopold landed on her back and the stranger on top of her, half laughing and half crying from the pain in her ribs.   
  
"Ouch," she whimpered clutching her stomach with pain.  
  
"Hold on I'm a healer," the boy said pushing himself up so he hovered above her and placing his hand on her stomach as a small green glow appeared around his hand. Leopold heard a crunching sound and felt a small pang in her stomach before it all ended and the pain was gone. She looked up at the person lying on top of her and almost laughed out loud. He was the same boy she had ran into on these very steps a week or so ago. She did end up laughing as he chuckled as well while getting off of her and helping her to her feet.   
  
"We seen to be running into each other in the wildest ways," the boy said brushing off his pants and starting to collect the many papers that had been scattered when they fell.   
  
"Yes we do." Leopold replied getting on her hands and knees and helping the boy as well. "I'm Leopold,"  
  
"I know," the boy replied taking the papers from her and adding them to the stake that he already held in his hands before getting up again and taking her hand to help her up once again.   
  
"How do you know?" she asked  
  
"The only granddaughter of Wessex visiting Corus! Thought to be one of the most gorgeous girls around with the wildest spirit that no man alive can tame her! Who doesn't know."  
  
"I've never heard those tales!"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye  
  
"Yes," Leopold replied  
  
"So can I!" he said grinning   
  
"You tease me!"   
  
"I do," he said with a magnificent smile that made her go weak in the knees. Almost as cute as Aaron's. Leopold had to force herself to not think of Aaron as she smiled in reply to the boy.   
  
"Well then what is your name?"   
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"A lady always wishes to know the name of her rescuer,"  
  
"A rescuer am I? How?"  
  
"Why you saved me from falling down the stairs and breaking my neck and then you healed me."  
  
"Yes but anyone could have done that!"  
  
"Yes of course, but you did. That means I need a name!"  
  
"Of course milady!" he replied giving a mocking bow "My names Eron of Cliff's Creek."  
  
"Leopold of Wessex." she replied politely sticking out her hand so he may kiss it, which he did. She was actually very happy to be in the presence of such a cute boy. Let her aunt see her now, she was obviously over what's-his-name. Besides who needs a thief when she can have a noble. Eron was extremely cute. His hair was brownish with a fine tint of blonde and his eyes were so dark she seemed to be lost in them. He didn't look extremely familiar but she guessed it was because she had met him before, somewhat.   
  
"To what do I owe this great pleasure Leopold?" Eron said flirtatiously.   
  
"No need to act so proper around me," Leopold said acting the best she could like a spoiled noble "Remember I'm a wild spirit that needs taming."  
  
"How about I start taming you by insisting I buy you a drink at this lovely restaurant I know of in town?" Eron asked cocking his eyebrows much like Aaron did which made her go week in the knees. She was about to accept when she remembered she was suppose to meet Parker and Eliza to go shopping. Then again, all they wanted to do was go back to the Rogue, and there was no way Leopold wanted to do that. So she gladly accepted his offer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm so sorry," Delilah said as Aaron came out from behind the large curtains and took the seat across from her where Leopold had been sitting minutes before. He buried his face in his hands and Delilah was afraid he would start crying. She knew he had his reasons for keeping his secrets from everyone. He even kept them from her. Of course he had no reason to trust her as they had only met a few days before when she found him running down the palace halls with three guards on his tail. She had to tell them that he had been running errands for her and then drag him by the ear into her private study and demand he explain why he was running amuck with guards on his tail. He ended up telling her everything that had happened between he and Leopold when she finally convinced him that she had been of the Rogue and was as loyal to them as the day she had been accepted.   
  
They then hatched the plan for him to be in the library when she confronted Leopold about knowing Aaron and told her about her own daughters. They had hoped Leopold would forgive him somehow, even though he should have been the one apologizing not Delilah.   
  
"The only thing for you to do is go home and move on in life. Leopold will forget about you and that will be that so I suggest you do the same thing." Delilah said picking up her saucer again and taking a sip out of the now cold tea.  
  
"I can't just forget her!" Aaron finally said looking up from his hands. His face was red and blotchy but she knew there was no way he would admit he had been crying.   
  
"There's nothing left for you to do. If she never wants to see you again there's nothing anybody can do to change her mind. She's stubborn like that." Delilah replied becoming stern with the boy. She had tried her best but she wasn't about to come up with another plan to get them back together if her niece wasn't willing to be put back together with him. "I can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."  
  
"Why not?" Aaron whined like a little child deprived of candy.  
  
"Because I refuse to do such a thing to my niece! That's why not!"  
  
Aaron crossed his arms and glared out the window refusing to speak for a long time. Finally Delilah asked the question that had been nagging at the back of her mind for the longest time. "Perhaps you should tell me about yourself. Leopold's not the only one interested in things like that."  
  
"I can't," Aaron replied staring out the window.   
  
"And why not?" she said forcefully setting down her teacup and become agitated with the fact that the boy refused to tell her anything.   
  
"Because it's personal."  
  
"Everything's personal with a thief" she replied scowling at him again. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Okay peoples's here's the next chapter! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry that it took like, what a month? for me to update? I'm terribly terribly sorry! But alas i got the flu and couldn't type and then finals...blah blah blah. The point is! Here's the next chapter i'm sorry for taking so long, and my birthday is this Tuesday (the 23) and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Leopold and Eron returned to the palace late at night, laughing and clinging onto each other as they stumbled up the steps. Leopold clutched a small bag that held a few trinkets she had bought, deciding to give them to her aunts for Midwinter Feast. She and Eron had spent hours wandering around the city as both of them were completely lost. They stopped at different stalls and explored the shops as she pounded him with questions as to his home and other information about him. It turns out he has three younger brothers and a sister that just turned eighteen. She was happily married to a man in the south with a son of her own. He came to Corus to see the city again after being away for a year. He had been knighted last year and was going to help participate in the knighting of one of his friends squire. Leopold in reply answered all the questions he had asked her as she shopped and finally they stopped at the restaurant Eron had been talking about and got something to eat before heading out again and becoming lost. Leopold was able to steer Eron away from the Dancing Dove when he suggested they stop and ask for directions. Having been home from there before Leopold made up an excuse that she could get them home and indeed she did while Eron worked his sense of humor on her the entire way.   
  
"Well I have to say I've never had so much fun before," Leopold said wiping the small tear from her eye as she started leading the way back to her quarters. "Wherever do you come up with those stories?"   
  
"Oh there not made up," Eron replied with a small chuckle while crossing his arms over his chest and walking beside her. "There all stories of my brother and I when we were younger. Oh how I remember stealing from the kitchen and pretending we were pirates that came to plunder the fief or thieves sent to steal all the food. Our cook edged us on as well. She would pretend to tie one of us up and hold us captive making the free person bargain for our souls. Then once we were both free we would hold her captive while we stole biscuits and other things to please our need, spoiling our appetite before supper or any other meal. Many of our servants edged us on making it more fun for us to play. Our butler would always pretend to have a secret and private message for us from our captain or the king of the rogue. Those were the good old days."  
  
"I'm sure they were," Leopold muttered softly  
  
"Then when we became pages things were better because we actually did steal from the kitchen and actually got in more trouble than ever because of it. The two of us were always getting in to trouble either at home or when we were here. We were almost made to repeat a year we were in so much trouble. Luckily we talked our way out of it. But we were trouble makers none the less. Have been since the day we were born!"  
  
"Oh! How close were you and your younger brother born?" she inquired   
  
"Actually I have a twin, but unfortunately I haven't heard from him in years."  
  
"Really," Leopold said slowly becoming slightly uncomfortable and angry as she squared her jaw and clutched the bag that held her trinkets. ~The nerve of him~ she thought as everything came together. Realizing Eron was asking about her she snapped out of her thoughts and placed a smile on her face.   
  
"He got the charm and swordplay ability whilst I got the great sense of humor and gift. We both got the good looks!" he joked grinning with a small chuckle.  
  
"I can tell," Leopold laughed as well. "I already knew you were a healer and of course from tonight I know of your great sense of humor, but I'm not so sure you didn't get a bit of charm yourself."   
  
"I was never one with the ladies as they put it. He was always the one with the ladies surrounding him at the parties. I was there as well but none of them talked to me, I just did whatever Aaron told me to do." Eron replied stopping as they reached Leopold's door.   
  
"I highly doubt that was the case," she said stopping as well and placing her hands behind her back with her bag to stop herself from punching a hole through the wall. "I had a wonderful time Eron, thank you for taking me around."  
  
"The pleasures all mine Leopold. Perhaps you'll fall on me for a third time." he smiled. Leopold then realized how much he looked like Aaron. She almost believed he was Aaron until he spoke. There personalities were so different she had to hear him speak in order to stop herself from doing something. "Good night Leopold." he said winking at her as he turned and strolled down the hall towards his own room.  
  
"Good night Eron." she replied smiling and waving towards him as he left with a wave in return. She entered her room and softly shut the door behind her pressing her ear against the door and listening as he walked away. Once she was sure he was far from the hallway she swore loudly and beat her fist against the door, kicking it again and again before finally calming down, leaning her forehead against it and breathing deeply before realizing what she had to do. Cursing herself she grabbed her cloak and flung it around her shoulders before easing open her door again and disappearing down the hallway.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aaron sat with his three closest friends around their table playing cards and drinking the night away. It was just like any other night in the Rogue and the four of them were wasting it away after doing a hard days work of thieving. Which didn't turn out to be so hard once they hit the jackpot after robbing several foreigners who hadn't the slightest idea about keeping their money hidden. As their were several of them two of the boys kept them occupied whilst the others silently grabbed their purses. To make a long story short they frittered away their evening and were not happy to relax with ease. That is until a very noisy and angry sounding girl burst into the inn demanding to see Aaron. The boys put down their cards and mugs they held and turned to see Leopold pushing past the other thieves and marched her way up to the table.   
  
"You--"she hissed towards Aaron with her eyes a blazed and her tone ready to kill. "Who are you!" The rest of the thieves decided it was just a lovers quarrel and went back to their games of poker and other issues they were discussing while drinking through the inn's supply of rum.   
  
"I beg your pardon?" Aaron said half drunk and loving the fact that she was there. Maybe that day would turn out to be better than he thought!   
  
"I just spent the day with a very interesting man Aaron."  
  
"I bet that was nice," Aaron grinned as did his friends around him.   
  
"And do you want to know what I learned from this man?" Leopold replied ignoring the thoughts that she knew were racing through the four men's mind's at that moment.   
  
"Not really but I'm betting your going to tell me either way!" Aaron grinned smugly.   
  
"Of course I am" Leopold replied leaning forward and placing her hands on the table so she was a few inches from his face and could smell the rum on his breath. Not only that but she could see the small yellow specks that littered his eyes which gave him a very handsome look. One she found matched his brothers exactly. Lowering her voice so only he could hear she leaned forwards slightly to whisper in his ear, touching his cheek with hers. "Ever heard of a little place called Cliff's Creek?" she whispered smiling.   
  
Pulling her face away she saw that his eyes had grown large and his mouth had clamped shut the smile that was once there now gone. He glanced at her quickly before suddenly standing with such force that he not only knocked his chair over but Leopold was forced to step back a step in order to not be trampled. Smiling to herself on the inside her smile vanished on the out, realizing she had struck a nerve in the cocky thief. Crossing her arms over her chest she stared at Aaron and lifted her eyebrows waiting for a reply. Instead Aaron crossed to her in one step and grabbed onto her upper arm forcing her to walk with him towards the stairs.   
  
"Aye!" Gawayn said positively drunk as he watched them leave. "Where ar' you goin'?"   
  
"Lady Leopold and I need to have a word alone. I shall be right down." was all Aaron replied before he thrust Leopold in front of him and marched her up the stairs.   
  
"Crazy that one." Gawayn replied taking another large gulp of his ale and slamming it back down on the table before grabbing Aaron's cards and looking to see what they were.   
  
"Crazy about that girl that's for sure." Tanner said staring off after the two and bursting into fits of laughter as he drank more ale, laughing the entire time.   
  
"What's gotten into you?" Jeff asked pounding his friend on the back to help with the chocking while knowing it did no good. "Anyway I don't get how he can get to fired up over one lass. It's not like she returns the feelings. Who would want to marry a thief?"   
  
"Eh! Watch w'at you say!" Tanner finally said weakly as he was still choking.   
  
"Don't get your panties in a twist I'm finished." Jeff replied finishing off his ale and picking up his cards again. "A'right who's turn is it?" 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! Here's a little present for everyone! Sorry it's not more expensive but i'm out of money! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Aaron hissed throwing Leopold into his room and slamming the door closed behind the two of them. Leopold remembered the room being a lot larger when she had been in there before, but suddenly it felt as if every inch were taken up with Aaron in the room. The joking grin he had on his face downstairs had disappeared and now there was only a scowl. Leopold caught herself before she slammed into the chair as the force of Aaron's shove sent her tumbling into the room. Regaining her posture she smoothed out her skirt before turning with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring through her half open eyes.   
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she hissed looking around the room for a safe exit if Aaron should blow up. Knowing he was a thief and not really knowing if he had an anger problem or not Leopold wanted to keep all her escape routes open and never let him back her into any corners. "Why didn't you tell me Aaron!" she raised her voice even more hoping somebody would "Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"It's none of their business!" Aaron replied pointing a finger in her direction as his eyes blazed with anger.   
  
"Of course your past is their business!" she replied angrily   
  
"Why?" he replied "Why is it their business? I haven't once asked you where you came from and neither has anyone else! It doesn't matter where I use to come from or who I use to be!"   
  
"It does matter because you did come from there and that's who you are! You can't just change the fact that you are a--"  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Aaron hissed. Leopold narrowed her eyes more but lowered her voice as he had asked her to.   
  
"It doesn't change the fact that you are a noble. It's in your blood and always will be! There's nothing you can do about it but go back to your family and live with it!"   
  
"Never!" Aaron hissed in her face and looking at her as if she were dirt upon his shoe.   
  
"Why not?" Leopold croaked while fighting the urge to slap him.   
  
"Because that was a phase in my life that I'm over and do not wish to return to!"   
  
"Aaron this is ridiculous! We're never going to get anywhere if you keep arguing with everything I say!"  
  
"Then maybe you should stop saying them and keep out of my life!"   
  
"I would if I could but certain people are the ones who keep popping up wherever I go!"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means that certain someone who looks just like you, in fact identical to you, is staying at the palace right now and I'm sure they'd love to see their long lost brother!"  
  
Aaron stopped pacing the room in front of her and seemed to turn to stone. Goosebumps appeared on his arms and he crossed them stubbornly over his chest, refusing to look at her and instead staring out of the window. As it was open a breeze gently flew inside making Leopold shiver under her cloak which wasn't always the warmest during Midwinter. The breeze lifted Aaron's gorgeous hair away from his face and for a moment Leopold thought she saw the young noble he still was. No matter where he ran to or what profession he choose, Aaron was always going to be a noble and no amount of running could change that. Now only if she could convince him of this.   
  
"Please," she whispered taking a few steps towards him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Aaron, please just come and talk to him. He misses you--"  
  
"Stop!" Aaron replied softer yet harsh as he pulled away from Leopold. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Obviously it was going to take more than that to convince him of seeing his brother.   
  
"Aaron if you just listen to reason." she stepped towards him again and grabbed onto his sleeve. "At least consider seeing him."  
  
"Why is it so important for you that I see my brother? What's in it for you?"  
  
"Some people don't do things to be paid. Some of us do them because we feel sorry for others and want to help them."  
  
"So now you pity my family and me!" Aaron said finally turning towards her and pointing towards his chest while looking at her as if she were a lunatic.   
  
"I don't pity y--"  
  
"Save the bullshit for some one who cares Leopold! I'm tired of your 'happy-go-lucky-I-want-to-help-the-less-fortunate' act. Sorry babe but it doesn't work like that!"   
  
Taking a deep breath and fighting back tears Leopold decided to try one last time to be reasonable with Aaron. "What happened to you that was so terrible you can't go back to your old life or even speak to your own brother!"  
  
"The past is behind me and I'll be dammed before I live that way again!"  
  
"What way? You mean the way I live? You don't like the way I live because I have wealth and can actually provide for myself? Is that why you don't want to be recognized as a noble?"  
  
"You have no idea what providing for yourself means! All you do is sit in your mansion all day sewing and knitting things that will never have any real value in life whilst your servants and those who live in your town work like dogs in order to pay for that's night dinner so their family doesn't starve! You've probably never done a days work in your life and you never will because that's the way you were brought up, spoiled rotten!"  
  
"Who are you to disagree with the way I live when you yourself came from the same background!"  
  
"I would have been Duke of Cliff's Creek had I not left, and thank Mithros I did before I ended up like another annoying, spoiled, selfish, weak noble. I believe society has enough people like that as it is." he finished looking her up and down with disgust written all over his face.  
  
Leopold knew he was talking of her. If only he knew. If only he knew how lucky he was to have a family that loves and misses him. If only he knew how nice it would be to be able to go home to the same family every night and not have to worry about pleasing relatives so they'll take you in. If only he knew how lucky he was to have a brother that was obviously looking for him and sisters that cared. If only he knew…but he didn't know about her past. He only knew things that he had experience and that was enough to condemn her of the way she lives, the way he use to live.   
  
With tears in her eyes and threatening to spill out she looked Aaron square in the face. Willing her self not to let him see how much he hurt her just then. "If that's the way you see it. This is goodbye forever thief. I hope you rot in jail, the only home that will welcome you with open arms and hang you for leaving." with that said the first tear started to fall from her face and she pushed past him before opening the door and leaving without even bothering to shut it. She made her way blindly down the stairs and through the inn, ignoring the shouts from Jeff where he sat with his friends, obviously cheating them out of their money as he was still mostly sober and the other two were positively drunk with laughter. Leopold yanked open the inn door and ran out into the dark, cold streets of Corus, not even stopping to see where she was going. It was because of this that she didn't see the man emerge from the alley and place a cloth over her mouth and nose.The last thing she saw were the stars before she blackened out. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N - Well people here is the next chapter! I know you hate cliffhangers but unfortunately you get another one! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
It's cold. Very cold. Wetness. Raining. Thunder. Slamming doors. Yelling voices. Dripping water. Cold breeze. Water splashing.   
  
Leopold woke with a start as water was thrown on her face, completely drowsing her in it and soaking her clothes clear through. Shivering in the cold she closed her eyes again wanting nothing more than to fall into a deep sleep and never awake again. She didn't know where she was but she was definitely uncomfortable on the stone floor she sat on.   
  
"Wake up!" a man hissed sprinkling her with more water. Leopold didn't care. It did no use as she was already soaking wet, but not wanting to make anyone mad she opened her eyes. Maybe he could do something about the pain in her rear and the really bad headache she was forming. When she opened her eyes she stared up at a man who held a bucket that was dripping that last of the water out of it onto her before he threw it into the corner of the cell where it clanked noisily and made Leopold's head throb. At least she thought it was a man from the roughness of his voice, unfortunately the light was so poor in--wherever she was--that she could barely make out any features with which to remember him by. The man smiled a toothy grin and grabbed onto a chain off the floor. Picking it up and pulling it towards the ceiling Leopold realized she was wearing handcuffs and the very short chain was connected to them yanking her to her feet as he tied her hands and arms above her head. Leopold winced out in pain as he tightened the chains and cuffs. When he was done he stood back and grinned stupidly at her as she pulled on the chains trying to free herself. "There's no use milady!" she man laughed "It's solid clear through."  
  
Leopold spit at the man's face without thinking about her actions. The man's smile vanished and he took a step closer before slapping her across the face and squeezing her chin while raising his hand for another slap.   
  
"Now now Tahmores." another man said stepping into the cell with his arms crossed and smiling cruelly towards Leopold who still struggled against the chains and Tahmores hand, which was constantly squeezing her chin harder as she fought the tears that threatened to fall. "Don't treat our guest as such. Don't you see a lady when ones in your presence?"   
  
"'Course boss" Tahmores said still staring at Leopold before squeezing one last time and shoving her face away which sent her rocketing into the back wall as her knees gave out below her. The chains dug deep into her skin as she cried out in pain. Her wrists were soon blooded and scratched as the metal mixed into the sores making it unbearable to live with. Leopold refused to let her captive see her cry as she bit her tongue while slowly trying to stand on her shaking knees. The chains kept her hands and arms hanging in the air which made it almost impossible for her to stand on her own and in the end Tahmores had to grab her waist and haul her to her feet.   
  
"Yes I find the herbs are horrible when they start wearing off. Keeps the druggie asking for more." the man said slowly walking towards her and circling around just out of her reach. Leopold was able to stand on her feet again and if she tilted her feet upwards the chains cut less into her skin, finding them almost bearable. As the man paced slowly in front of her. Once Leopold was sure she had a clear shot she kicked out and collided with Tahmores groin. A small beacon of hope light inside of her as he buckled over gasping for breath. The man who Tahmores called boss laughed while watching Tahmores struggle to stand almost as Leopold had moments before. She gritted her teeth as she watched the fire that was in his eyes as he stood. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow she was sure he would take but it never came. Leopold opened her eyes again and looked to see that the man nodded his head towards the cell door and Tahmores immediately left after glaring at Leopold the entire time.   
  
Tahmores can be quite a challenge at times. But he proved to be the only buffoon in sixteen years to be able to capture you. So I figured I'd keep him around for a while."  
  
Leopold raised her chin in defense to show she wasn't afraid of whoever this guy was, unfortunately she was. He had been the one sending all those men to kill her, and he was probably the one who had sent the men to kill her parents from the start. All those times throughout her life where she woke up screaming and thinking she wasn't going to live to the next day was because of him. He was the one that haunted her dreams with his men dressed in black that entered silently and took care of their job before anyone noticed they were there. He was the one that had made Leopold's life impossible to live. Made it impossible for her to get close to anyone or ever have any true friends because everyone was scared they would be killed as well. That was the entire reason she had to move around so much! Her entire family was scared to take her in for fear that their children would be killed as well if she was around for another assassin attack. He had single handily made her life a living hell and he didn't even know it. He had after all only sent five or six men total in the sixteen years, but everyday of those years she had lived in fear that one would show up right after the other and finish was the first hadn't been able to accomplish. It had almost happened as well. That night on the way home from the Dancing Dove, when Aaron…Leopold forced herself not to think of Aaron at the moment. There was nothing he could or can do for her in the future no one knows where she is, she doesn't even know where she is, and she didn't even think anyone was going to find out in the near future. Maybe he won't kill her. Why she doesn't even know what he wants! What is everything about in the first place? Does a person just wake up one day and decide to kill a family or do they actually have a purpose for killing. Does anything have a purpose anymore?  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," the man laughed obviously still talking as Leopold snapped out of her thoughts and returned to the reality that was then and there. "Did my men do that to you?"  
  
Leopold realized he was talking about the long scar that ran horizontal across her neck from that night in the alley when the man had held the knife to her throat. Not that that had been the first time a knife had been pressed to her throat. There was after all the time in the forest when she first met Aaron. Why did everything in her life have to come back to Aaron! I mean even the reason she was--wherever she was--in the first place is because Aaron couldn't tell the truth about his past and she had ended up finding out because she happened to run into--literally--his twin brother who explained everything, not even realizing that his own brother was miles from where they stood. Leopold had gone to confront Aaron and after they fought she left the inn in a hurry not being wary of her surroundings or the fact that Tahmores had crept up behind her and poisoned her with herbs.   
  
"Putting two and two together now are we?" the man asked still pacing in the shadows so Leopold couldn't see him. Leopold tried responding but her throat was dry and she had no spit left to wet it with. "Thirsty?" the man laughed coming forward and grabbing a glass from the table to the left of Leopold that she just now noticed. He grabbed the mug next to it and quickly filled it with clear blue water before bringing it over and holding it to Leopold's lips, tilting it up and letting her drink the sweet taste. Leopold guzzled the water down thirstily and was sorry when it was gone. "Can you talk now?" he mocked her   
  
"Yes," Leopold croaked.   
  
"Good," the man said smiling and placing the glass back on the table like it was the best thing that happened in a long time. "Well should we get down to business or should I let you guess why you're here? Or even where here is?"  
  
Leopold remained silent fearing she would burst all that was bothering her--not just the fact that she was locked in chains in a cell with a scary man and practically bleeding to death--. So she kept her mouth shut.   
  
"I thought you could talk? Or are you a mute who can only speak a few words!" the man said shocked and acting like he really really wanted her to talk. "Oh that's just great! All these years I've been trying to kill a mute! Doesn't that look good on my conscience! Now my father will be pleased to hear that the only living child of the Duke and Duchess of Wessex is a dumb mute!"  
  
"I'm not dumb and I'm not a mute!" Leopold hissed glaring at the ground as it hurt to raise her head.  
  
"So you do speak." the man said coming towards her as if he were going to hit her.   
  
"Of course I speak!"   
  
"Then lets get down to business," the man continued, "I suppose you want to know why you're here?" 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - Hey! Sorry this took so long. I had writirs block as well as being busy! Thanks to all my reviewers and hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"I suppose you want to know why you're here?"  
  
"That would be a respectable assumption." Leopold hissed at the man.   
  
"Let's not be cheeky now darling." the man grunted through his gritted teeth as he stepped closer to her. "Or you'll never know about how you ruined my life."  
  
Leopold winced as she saw that the left half of the man's face was a pink color and had been scarred as well as torn. Closing her eyes she was fighting the tears to come as she tried not to look at him. He was a hideous sight to be seen. He wore a vest that fully exposed his scarred arms and hands. If his face had been normal she guessed he would have been quite handsome, but for someone who looked like the devil himself she couldn't stand it.   
  
"Not a pretty sight is it!" the man laughed stepping closer to her as she smelled his drunken breath. "I was burned thirteen years ago as my house collapsed around me. I wasn't the only one trapped in the fire though. My father perished in it as did most of our servants. My family was devastated from the loss."  
  
"What has this to do with me?" Leopold croaked through her lips that had again gone dry.   
  
"It has everything to do with you if you would shut your mouth and let me speak!" the man growled growing tired of her complaining by the second. Leopold shut her mouth and glared at the man refusing to let him see any emotions.   
  
"As I was saying." the man paced in front of her "I was burned terribly, my family was devastated from the loss etc. My mother, brave as she was, struggled to find enough money that we may build up our house and recover the fortune it once had. Unfortunately we had little family to help us out and little to live by. So we were forced to leave what was left of our home and the new Duke and Duchess moved in. I was furious. How could the king who I thought had been a great friend to my father just leave us with nothing and expect everything to be all right! I couldn't stand for it! My mother on the other hand didn't give a rats ass about our house. She hated my father and hated me for looking like him and carrying on his once proud name. She ran off to the north and married the first Duke she met who would have her, telling him nothing of her past life. I on the other hand was forced to avenge my father's death on my own and the easiest way was to get rid of the current Duke and Duchess. And guess who they happened to be." the man came within an inch of her face and snarled at her. "Take a wonderful, wild guess Leopold. Because their fate shall be yours as well. Oh yes! Your mother and father put up a good fight against my men but they perished in the end as will you. Your family moved into my precious home and used the fortune that should have been mine in order to re-build it. Well they did a pathetic job and I'll have to fix everything once your gone. The last heir to the Wessex fortune!"  
  
"You'll never win!" Leopold hissed hoping he would step closer so she could kick him "Someone will find out!"  
  
"But dear Leopold I've already won!" he said laughing as he backed towards the door. "Your precious Aaron has no idea where you are and neither does your family. Their probably worried with grief right now. It has been a few days since you've been gone. Everyone's probably searching frantically. But they'll never find you until it's too late. You see there will be no ransom note as the only thing I want is to see you dead. Your money will become mine once you die so therefore there's no reason for me to try and take it now. Besides it might look suspicious. To sum it all up, as no one knows where you are there will be no one to comfort you when you die. Of course we did make arrangements for that Eron fellow to join you. The only reason being he followed you on the streets that night and we had no choice but to lock him up as well. Oh well."   
  
"You can't take the fortune!" Leopold said thinking quickly "It will go to my eldest uncle!"  
  
"It will go to no one! As you have no heir and you haven't yet made a will that entitles your fortune to another specimen in your family the fortune goes to the last Duke and Duchess in residence. And since I am the last Duke the fortune goes to me!"  
  
"It doesn't work like that!"   
  
"It does after you sign this will making me your heir!" he said taking a small piece of paper from his sleeve and showing it to her. "Of course I don't need your real signature. I've been studying your manuscript for years. Perfecting it in a way."  
  
"How did you get a hold of my letters!"   
  
"My dear you should really learn to trust your servants more! So you see Leopold. I win, you loose. Times up!" he snarled laughing in his throat. "I'll give you one more day to live and even let you see your precious little courtier again. Disgusting if you ask me."  
  
He turned and opened the cell door as a wave of light fled over Leopold. Standing in the door frame was Tahmores who looked even more frightening then ever. He walked inside and Leopold realized he was holding a thick chain similar to hers. As he led the person on the end of the chain into the cell Leopold recognized Eron and tears sprung to her eyes. They had beaten him far worse than she had imagined and he could hardly stand. Not being use to that kind of treatment she could tell he instantly melted under the pressure. Both of his eyes were black and his nose and lips were dried with blood. His hair was a mat of dried blood, mud and the flies that followed as his clothes were torn and dirty. His hands were chained as hers were and his wrists were cut up beyond repair. Tahmores led him to the corner of the cell before depositing him on the floor and taking off the long chain but leaving on the cuffs. Eron collapsed on the floor and lay there to weak to move. Leopold feared he was dead. Tahmores grinned as he passed Leopold and slammed the door behind him as both he and the man left.   
  
Leopold was surrounded by darkness again. Fierce wind blew in through the window on the wall to Leopold's right and filled the room with coldness, making both Leopold and Eron shiver in their chains which quickly froze. Leopold was growing weak from lack of food and water and her legs were starting to give out which forced the chains to rub against her wrists. She cried out in pain whenever this happened and forced her body to stand for brief moments at a time. Eron must have heard her at one point or another as he woke for minutes before passing out again. He obviously stood low amounts of beatings. Leopold almost felt sorry for him. At least she would have if she wasn't in that horrible position. Finally Eron awoke and stayed awake.   
  
"What happened?" he asked groaning as Leopold saw his bruised ribs through his ripped shirt. At that moment she did feel sorry for him and guilty she had thought him a weak man. He had obviously been through more hell than she had and all she did was complain. Of course he was her only chance of having peace in her legs before she was killed.   
  
"Get up Eron!" Leopold hissed  
  
"Leopold!" Eron said becoming immediately alert. He struggled to stand but eventually did and walked over to where she stood. "What happened to you?" he said an inch from her body and face with his arms raised as well as that happened to be the only position in which he was able to untie her.   
  
"I'll explain everything in a minute." Leopold replied quietly as she felt her hands drop to her side and her legs gave way before she fainted on the floor. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! And sorry if there are grammer mistakes and whatnot. I wanted to get this up quick. I will be posting like two or three chapters because I feel bad for having not updated sooner. So hopefully this will keep you guys occupied for a week. j/k! Thanks again for all your reviews!   
  
Chapter 20  
  
Eliza paced the room sniffling into the hanker-chief she held while tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe Leopold was really gone. No one had seen her in four days and they wall worried that she had been killed. Xavier had told Eliza and Parker about Leopold past when they discovered her missing and both girls had clung to each other crying for hours as they feared the worst for their friend. All of her relatives had been notified of her disappearance and more of them arrived everyday to be comforted by aunts and cousins. Eliza was shocked at the size of their family but wasn't surprised as most families were large. She had never met Xavier's mother but when she arrived it felt as if they had known each other for years and they comforted each other greatly. Now all of Leopold's aunts and uncles sat or paced the same room arguing with the king and queen, mostly it was her aunt Delilah that argued while everyone else cried and prayed to Mithros for Leopold's safety. Her cousins were out searching the city for her as they spoke though the little ones knew nothing of her disappearance and thought they were on a trip and were out watching the paiges and squires practice.   
  
"I'm doing everything I can!" the king consulted with Delilah.   
  
"Then why hasn't she been found yet?" Delilah protested   
  
"I have my best knights out looking for her now as are your nephews!" the king responded growing weary of the woman.   
  
"Knights can only do so much! Why don't you have your mages looking for her!"   
  
"They would be of no use!"  
  
"What if she's in danger!" another of Leopold's aunt suggested bursting into tears and burring her face in her husbands shoulder.   
  
"She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself!" Delilah told the woman rudely.   
  
"Then why are you worrying so much!" the king questioned  
  
"Because though she can keep herself from being raped she can not contain for being starved or killed in other means!" Delilah hollered at the king not even pausing to consider who she was talking to. All she cared about was the safety of her niece which surprised everyone greatly.   
  
"Your highness!" someone shouted running into the large library where they all sat. Everyone turned and stared at those that had entered the door and were surprised to see a man and woman who looked weary from travel. They entered the room and bowed low before the king before straightening and facing him. The woman had tears running down her face and she looked like every other woman in the room. "Your highness," the man said again before continuing. "I am Fredrick the Duke of Cliff's and this is my wife Margaret. We've traveled from our fief in order to spend some time with our son but it appears that he's missing. No one has seen him in four or five days and I would like to know what the meaning of this is!"  
  
"My baby!" his wife said bursting into tears before an aunt took pity on her and wrapped her in a warm hug while directing her to an empty chair.   
  
"We have already lost one son and I'm not about to loose another!" the man hollered his face turning red from anger.   
  
Everyone in the room stared at the man for a few brief of silence before they all started talking at once. They shouted and argued with each other over what to do. The woman said he kidnapped her and that started an argument between Eron's father and Leopold's aunts, the uncles claimed that the two ran off together which got everyone turning against each other and Eron's mother claimed Leopold had seduced him and made him run off with her. Everyone argued against that. Eliza looked around the room stunned and realized nothing was going to get done if they stood around arguing all day so she went to the only one she thought would actually get something done.   
  
"Aaron!" Eliza yelled pushing open the door to the Dancing Dove as rain poured in behind her. The fall had started while she was halfway to the inn and now she was fully soaked to the bone. Forgetting about herself she pushed her way to the back of the inn where Aaron sat with his friends playing cards and drinking heavily. "Aaron, Leopold's missing! I can't believe I didn't tell you earlier!"  
  
"Who cares." Aaron responded putting another card down on the table and taking another swig of his ale.   
  
"Come to your senses Aaron!" Eliza argued trying to make him do something. She feared there would be no one left to help if he didn't do something. "Aaron she needs your help!"  
  
"Obviously she doesn't." he responded ignoring her stare.  
  
Eliza grew angry and knocked his ale from his hand before grabbing onto the edge of the table and flipping the entire thing over, causing everyone's ales to spill onto themselves and their game of cards to scatter. The men in the inn turned to the fallen table and laughed at the men sitting around it before going back to their own card games and ale.   
  
"What in Mithros name did you do that for?" Aaron yelled standing and advancing towards Eliza. Before he could say something Eliza slapped him hard across the face to sober him up some and because she was angry. Aaron closed his eyes and winced from the slap as her palm showed up red on his cheek from the force.   
  
"Aaron listen to me! Leopold is missing. No one knows where she is and I-she needs your help! She loves you and needs your help right now!" Eliza spoke to him.   
  
"She doesn't love me." Aaron responded calmly before pushing himself through the fallen table and making his way upstairs. Her last chance had run out.   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
"AAAAAA" Eron yelled for the hundredth time while hurling his body at the cell door or trying to pry the bars off of the window. Leopold had explained things to him while cringing on the floor in pain and he had convinced himself that they would get out of there and return home.   
  
"It's not use" Leopold whispered lying on the ground with her right arms curled underneath her head as a pillow and her left arm wrapped around her stomach as the pain eased in her ribs and lungs. Being stretched on the chains did a toll on her torso and she was glad that her aunts had never made her wear corsets because she figured that was what it was like. Not something she wanted to go through. But her hopes of escape had disappeared a long time ago. Even before she spoke to the man she knew there was no way she would see her family again or have another argument with her aunt. There was no way to get out. The walls were all stone and even if the bars came off the window it was too small for either of them to crawl through. The door was stone as well and Eron could push as hard and as long as he wanted but it wasn't going to budge. Leopold finally gave in to defeat and was ready to die. She just wished they would kill her quickly and not drag it out for another day. She didn't want to have to wait for death but look it in the eye and take it with pride. If this was the way she was meant to die then Mithros knows she's going to be strong about it.   
  
"Eron stop." Leopold whispered trying to get the pounding in her head to cease but his constant yells of protest at being locked up weren't helping in the least.   
  
"We're not going to die here!" Eron responded pushing harder and harder with his shoulder against the door.   
  
"Face it Eron." Leopold said hugging herself more "We are going to die here and there's nothing anyone can do about it."  
  
"Stop talking like that!" he shouted knocking over the table in anger. Leopold flinched as the table crashed to the floor and it's contents were spilled but she let him have his burst of anger. She didn't care what he did. "we're getting out of here whether you like it or not!"  
  
"He's won Eron!" Leopold tried convincing him just to shut him up and leave her with her last few hours in peace. Maybe if she prayed enough Mithros would kill her then so she wouldn't have to listen to Eron try and convince her they would live. "He's won and there's no stopping him!"  
  
"No he hasn't!"  
  
"Nobody knows we're here! Nobody knows where we are or even that we were kidnapped. They probably thought we ran off together since we're both missing. He's won" Leopold calmed down after raising her voice to over the whisper she had been speaking to him in in the past few hours. "He's won!" she rolled over to face the wall as the hot tears she had forced back for so long came swiftly streaming down. Her body began it's emotional breakdown though she didn't realize it. She cried because she would never feel the sunshine against her face or the dirt beneath her feet. She would never feel the bark of trees beneath her hands or the feel of the tall summer grass against her skin as she lay in it. She cried because she would never feel the cool breath of the wind through her hair or the beauty of swimming in waterfall by her Aunt Brianna's house. She cried because she would never again laugh at watching the peacock's try and attract a mate or cry when an animal dies. She would never again lie her way out of trouble or go on silly adventures with Darren that always ended in chores. She cried because she would never feel the warmth of a fire on a cold winter's night or the calmness of watching the rain fall. She cried because she would never taste the sweetness of one of her aunts prize pies or the burning of cook's hot soup. She would never grow old or have many loves before finding that perfect one.   
  
She cried for all her dead cousins that she'd never met because of the War with Scanran and for those that had never made it out of the womb. She cried for her parents whom she had never really had the chance to meet because they were murdered by the same man that would soon be killing her. She cried for her aunts who always wanted a perfect daughter but got a rambunctious niece instead. She cried because she had wanted to have a strong relationship with her aunt Delilah and look more into her hatred of her and help her become a nicer person to everyone. She cried because she wanted to figure out exactly what caused her aunt and uncle to develop a disgust for each other and somehow fix it. She cried because she wanted to see Ace, Sebastien, Xavier, Philip, John Luke, everyone's face again and just know that they loved her and were always looking out for her, even when they weren't around. She cried because in reality she loved how her aunts, uncles and cousins sheltered her and kept her safe and that if only she hadn't tried so hard to rebel against them she wouldn't be where she was now. She cried for Aaron whom she would never see again but was haunted by his face in the form of his twin brother. She cried for him because she realized all along that the weeks she had known and thought about him had turned her hatred of him into a love that would last forever but he would never know because she was to die before she could tell him. She cried because there was no one to tell him of her love or her death for no one knew. She cried because all she wanted to do was see his face again and kiss his lips and hope he felt the same way. She cried for all these things and more. She cried because she didn't want to die. She wanted to live and have a family of her own. She wanted to see the sunlight again and feel the water while swimming in it. She wanted to taste the pies and laugh at the peacock's dance. She wanted to know what it was like to grow old and have her heart broken. She cried because she would never again feel Aaron's sweet lips against her own or the warmth of his body when he held her close. She would never again see his soft eyes or feel his strong hands in her own. She would never again hear his calm soothing voice or laugh at his stupid jokes. She would never again have him… 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N - Hey. This chapter's not as long as i'd like it to be, but i wanted to post it anyway. Hope you like it! We're getting closer to the end!   
  
Chapter 21  
  
Ace pushed open the door to the inn "Who here is Aaron of Cliff's Creek?" his voice echoing through the room as worried heads turned in his direction. Every person in the inn stopped what they were doing and turned to see the four young men standing in the doorway praying they weren't guards come to turn them in. They were all very grateful to see four young men who looked no different than anyone else there. Nobody responded to Ace's question but rather mumbled under their breath as they slowly returned to their own lives.   
  
The three cousins, Sebastien, Xavier and Philip, had reunited after ten years of going their own ways and living their own lives, with the one exception of escorting their cousin there. But now they were together again searching through-out the city for their cousin who disappeared. After many nights of bad news Eliza had confessed some things to Xavier that gave the four boys a small light of hope. Ace had arrived in the city two days before Leopold disappeared but once she was gone he too disappeared and the three decided he had gone home to mourn instead of helping the three search. But alas he had returned with news that he would not tell any of them but insisted on talking to Eliza personally about the news she had told. Repeating everything that she had done with Leopold up until the night she disappeared Ace led the three others to the inn.   
  
"Tis nobody here by the name `o Aaron `o Cliff's Crick" a woman said placing three mugs of ale on the table in front of her before turning back to her work. Ace weaved his way through the tables before grabbing the woman by her arm.   
  
"Then where is Aaron the thief?" he hissed becoming angry.   
  
"He'll be over by the fire. Talking to his highness." the woman muttered before pulling her arm out of his grasp and continuing through the room.   
  
"I highly doubt that." Xavier muttered keeping a sharp eye of the room with one hand placed on his sword that hung at this waist.   
  
Ace rolled his eyes at his younger cousin and led the way to the large table by the fire where four men sat with two woman as well as two young children. They all turned their heads as the four approached and seemed to tense up while making slow grabs for their weapons.   
  
"There will be no need for that we don't mean to harm anyone." Ace spoke in his deep commanding voice. The man who sat at the end of the table stared Ace in the eye as if daring him to make a move. The man had to be no older than thirty, yet looked like he was still in his early twenties as did the woman sitting next to him. He had wild sea green eyes with a tame mane of dark hair that was cut short. Ace stared back at him with an emotionless face, something he had learned while being a page, and waited for the man to try to challenge him. Instead the man grinned sheepishly and nodded his head towards the people sitting around him.   
  
"Put away your weapons Candle" the man chuckled "Save them for when you really need them."  
  
Ace nodded before stepping up to the table and looking at the people sitting around it. A woman sat on the lap of the man named Candle cradling a baby in her arms and laughing at something the man was saying in her ear, while another woman sat to the right of the head man. She was young and beautiful with light brown hair. She placed a hand on the table before the man covered it with his own and they smiled at each other, obviously a couple. The woman held the man's gaze before she had to break up a fight that the young girl and boy were getting into beside her. Their were two other men, boys rather, sitting at the table. One of them had his hands clenched on top of the table and was chewing on his finger nails as his bowed his head and avoided any gaze Ace gave him, whilst the other was playing a card game of his own and not really paying attention to anything anyone was saying.   
  
"And who might you be?" the head man inquired taking the woman's hand and lighting kissing it before she grabbed it out of his grasp in order to scold her daughter. The man chuckled before turning back to the four and waiting for a reply.   
  
"I'm the future Duke of Wessex and these are my cousins." Ace announced giving no further introduction as he didn't trust the men sitting there in the least. "And you would be…"  
  
"I'm am the King of the Rogue." the man grinned "That's all `ye need to know!"  
  
"I believe I should know more than that." Ace said grinning in reply  
  
"As should I!"   
  
"Ace," he said with a small frown seeing the man had him in a corner  
  
"Noah," the man grinned loving the fact that he won. "What brings `ye to my humble abode?"  
  
"I have reason to speak to Aaron of Cliff's Creek." Ace replied. Noah shot a glance at the boy sitting two places to his left. The one chewing on his fingernails and avoiding every ones eyes before frowning and looking away. "And I believe I have just found him."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else Aaron bolted from his seat and ran for the door, sliding out of Sebastiens grasp and stumbling in between the chairs of men and servant girls.   
  
"Halt! Or I shall kill you!" Philip yelled in his harsh voice that he developed while being a member of the king's guard as he pulled an arrow from his back and cocked it in his bow, aiming it at Aaron's back. The bow had always been his best weapon and he carried it with him everywhere as it was useful in the King's guard. Aaron froze in his mad escape from the inn and balanced on one leg while flailing his arms as he tried not to move a muscle for fear of dying. His scramble had caused quite a commotion in the inn as the thieves all grabbed for their daggers and other weapons and started yelling at each other. When Philip aimed his bow the commotion stopped and everyone froze like Aaron, not quite sure who he was aiming at.   
  
"I suggest you put your weapon away before one of my men kill you." Noah reported standing from his seat and taking a hard grasp of the arm of the woman next to him and speaking low so only she could hear. Her face showed anger as he spoke before she calmed down, glared in Ace's direction and sat down again, pulling her daughter along with her who immediately started complaining. Ace then took a glance around the table and room where every man held some sort of weapon that was all aimed at Ace and his cousins who in turn held their own swords in their hands. He turned back to Noah before scowling and replying.   
  
"I suggest you control the actions of your people before they end up dead." Ace commanded glancing at his cousin who was too focused on his target to listen to what anyone was saying. "My cousin happens to be the best bows man in the king's guard." which was the truth.   
  
Noah nodded once again and everyone groaned as they eased their weapons and returned to their own business. Philip commanded Aaron to slowly turn around and walk back to the table. He did so and Ace ordered a room for them to speak privately in. Noah led the four, with Aaron in tow to his own personal room that he knew no one would be able to hear from outside.   
  
"What is this about?" Aaron hissed as the six men along with the woman who had sat by Noah gathered in the room.   
  
"We've heard that you knew the Lady Leopold of Wessex." Xavier spoke first wanting to get to the bottom of things as quickly as possible. Suddenly Aaron's angry face froze. He stopped pacing the room and stood staring out the window which faced the East and he watched as the sun slowly rose to fill the room with it's warm glow. Ace could have sworn there were tears in his eyes but it was nothing he was going to mention to the boy now. Not when he needed the information so badly that he might save his cousin.   
  
"I need to know Aaron." Ace said calmly advancing on the boy. He was getting older in his years and though he wasn't as young as he once knew he could tell when someone had feelings for another person a mile away. That was one way he knew Noah and the woman were married, from the way they acted towards each other and the way the acted in general. It gave all the signs of love. Though the boy was a special case seeing as Ace's hadn't seen his cousin in a few months and he wasn't quite sure of her actions she was almost certain that something had happened between the two that the boy wasn't telling them. "Aaron what happened between you two. Please tell us if there is anything you know so we may save her. I'm not going to beg so tell me. It's either that or death."  
  
The boy remained silent with his arms crossed over his chest as he continued to stare at the sun before slowly and softly responding. "Death would be far better than facing her again."  
  
Ace growled in his throat before advancing fully on the boy and grabbing him by his shoulders while giving him a few hard shakes. "What do you know!" He continued to yell at the boy before Xavier came forward and pried his cousin away. Aaron fell back stunned as he realized how much both he and the man were hurting because of Leopold, for different reasons but for the same cause. The man in front of her was crying because he loved his cousin so deeply that he was risking everything to find her and all Aaron was doing to find her was drinking away his love. A love that might just save her if he'd get his act together. He needed Leopold just as much as her cousin needed her. It took a few beatings and many drunk nights before Aaron finally figured out how much he couldn't live without her, but he finally did. And he needed to help, no matter what.   
  
"I don't know where she is" Aaron spoke breaking the man from his breakdown. "The last time I saw her was four nights ago. She had come at sundown and we had a fight before she left again. I don't know where she might be, but I'll do all I can to help."  
  
"That's all I wanted from you." Ace replied his tears fully gone as his pretend breakdown seemed to finally knock some sense into the boy. "Because I know where she is!" 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N - I know it's short but i'm sorry. This is where i wanted to stop for the chapter. soo. Just to updated all those who are confused. leopold was taken, her cousins were searching for her, Aaron was trying to drink his worries away, he wouldn't talk to Eliza, Eliza finally told Xavier about Aaron, Xavier and cousins go and knock sense into Aaron, they all try to save Leopold.   
  
Chapter 22  
  
Leopold winced as light filtered in from the cell door as it creaked open. She slowly opened her bruised eyes to see a dim figure standing in the doorway looking down upon her. For a moment she got the feeling that it was either one of her cousins or Aaron come to save her, but that feeling passed as the person stepped forwards and spoke in the same icy voice.   
  
"Times up little one" he muttered scooping her in his arms. She protested greatly and tried to jump from his arms, pushing his chest and trying to kick her way free. But she was too weak from lack of food and water as well as her numerous bruises and wounds. It was no use. She would die either from their hands or from her mal-nutrition. She wished death would hurry up and claim her so she could leave the horrid place she was in. Even if, by some miracle, she lived she didn't think she could face going back to her aunts house. There's was no point in it. She was doomed to either die or live her life as a single depressed woman, moving from place to place until someone decides their tired of having her around. Life was hopeless, so might as well end it.   
  
The man led her from the room, stopping to make sure the guard had properly locked the door as Eron was still knocked out from an earlier beating, before proceeding down the hall with the limp Leopold in his arms. He climbed several sets of stairs and wound his way through many halls and doors before finally emerging into a courtyard. Leopold shuddered at the brightness of the sun and buried her head in her captives shoulder in hopes of slowly re-focusing her eyes from the dimness of the cell to the brightness of the world around her.  
  
"`Tis bright but `ye`ll get use to it." the man laughed "Al`ough I suppose theirs no reason fer ye to as yer about to die."   
  
Leopold slowly looked at her surroundings and shuddered at the sight. So she was to be hanged. A wonderful way to die. She would have rather they shoot her than hang to death but of course this man knew that would be the easy way out. Nobody else was in the courtyard except for Tahmores and the scarred man. They stood on the above watching her as the man carrying her slowly towards them and up the steps. Her eyes met the scarred man's and held until he ordered the man to set her down and let her walk to her death with some pride. The man slowly lowered Leopold to the ground and grabbed onto her arm as she stood.   
  
Her legs felt weak and her muscles shook as she tried standing but she refused to let the men see her suffer. The man was right, she was going to die with pride unless she died trying. Her legs finally stopped shaking hard enough for the man to remove his grasp on her arm as she wobbled in place. The scarred man stepped forward and held out his hand for her to take. Glaring Leopold placed one of her bleeding hands on his pale clean one as he led her towards the loop. She closed her eyes as he helped her climb onto a wooden crate before delicately placing the loop around her neck. A tear slid down her eye as he took a rope from Tahmores and tied her hands in front of her, cutting deeper into her wounds and re-opening them so they bled. It wouldn't matter in a few minutes anyway. Leopold wondered how many people had died there and how many more would die. Eron for sure. But still.   
  
"Any last words?" the man laughed grinning fully at her as she cried and glared in return  
  
"Mithros curse you all." she hissed as a piece of matted hair fell into her face. She closed her eyes again and waited for the crate to be kicked out from underneath her. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Leopold opened her eyes to see the three men staring at the far door where a commotion seemed to be happening behind it. The doors rattled and men screamed for a few minutes as the four watched in confusion before all the noise stopped. The scarred man turned back to Leopold with his teeth bared.   
  
"They're trying to save her!" he screamed before kicking the crate. 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N - Thank you to everyone who waited paitently for the next chapter and here it is!   
  
Chapter 23  
  
"They're trying to save her!" he screamed before kicking the crate. Leopold took in one last breath as the crate was kicked out from underneath her legs. She felt immediate pain in her neck as oxygen was cut off from her lungs. Struggling, she gasped for air while the rope wound tighter and tighter around her neck.   
  
The far door banged open and six men entered fighting each other. Three of them were Leopold's cousins and the other three were guards. "Leopold!" Ace yelled after thrusting his sword through the guards upper arm and running towards her. He got halfway there before he was stopped. Tahmores jumped down from the platform and stood facing Ace whilst behind him the scarred man stood next to the struggling Leopold who was quickly dieing. Ace panicked for a second. His eyes grew wide with fear as he tried to decided how to get around that large man. That second was all Tahmores needed before he pulled back his hand and slammed it into Ace's stomach. Being without any protection or weapons, Ace's legs buckled underneath him and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach already exhausted from his previous fights. Coughing he shook his head before standing again and facing Tahmores ready for a fight.   
  
"Your dead little one!" Tahmores smiled before laughing and advancing on Ace. Ace quickly remembered the hand-to-hand combat he had learned as a boy and put Tahmores at an excruciating pace as the two started beating each other to death.   
  
Xavier finally finished killing his guard and ran towards the platform. Sebastien pulled his sword out of his dieing guards throat and started running after Xavier when four more guards ran into the courtyard with their swords held high. "Save her!" Sebastien yelled towards Xavier who had stopped and turned to meet the oncoming swarm. Sebastien raised his sword and met the first guard with a clash of metal. Xavier nodded and turned back to his cousin who was turning black and purple as she hung, her feet almost touching the platform floor.   
  
"I don't think so pretty boy!" the scarred man yelled stepping in front of Xavier as he ran up the steps to the platform. The man pulled back his fist and collided with Xavier's nose. Xavier dropped his sword and fell back in pain as the man followed him down the steps laughing. "Your cousin is going to die. There's nothing you can do about it!" Xavier lifted his hands away from his nose and glared at the man with all the hatred he could muster. He ran towards him yelling but the man gave him a few hard punches in the gut. He stumbled back and held his stomach with his free hand and his nose with his other. The man followed smiling before punching Xavier in his collarbone and sending him onto his knees. Xavier groaned and fell onto his back before crawling away from the man and watching his movements. The man grinned while advancing on Xavier and stopped him by stepping on his ankle. Xavier yelled before clenching his teeth as the man dug his foot into Xavier's ankle breaking it. "This is too perfect!" the man grinned while drawing his sword and pointing it at Xavier's chest. He laughed while raising his sword and bringing it down into Xavier's chest.   
  
The man suddenly stopped as the tip of his sword touched Xavier's chest. His eyes grew wide and filled with tears as he started coughing up blood. Xavier breathed heavily as he watched the man drop his sword while staring wide-eyed at the sword sticking out of the man's chest. The man looked down and touched the small tip that barely reached the other side of his body. He pulled his hands away to reveal them covered in blood. Turning his head he stared, shocked to see Aaron standing behind him holding the hilt of the sword. Aaron grinned and winked before baring his teeth and pulling his sword out of the man's chest and backing away. The man fell to his knees clutching his chest as blood spilled from his mouth and nose. Xavier winced and crawled out from underneath the man's legs before slowly standing and wiping the crusted blood from his own nose.   
  
"What took you so long?" Xavier questioned  
  
"I got lost." Aaron replied with a small grin before hearing a small gasp behind him. He turned and saw Leopold's body go limp as she hung from the loop. "No," he whispered running towards her with Xavier limping behind him. Xavier grabbed his sword as he jumped onto the platform and with a large swing sliced the thick rope. Her body fell into Aaron's arms who gently lowered her to the ground.   
  
Sebastien finished slicing the last guards throat before turning and watching them cut her down. She was dead, he was sure of it. She had been up there for far too long. There was no way they could save her now. He heard a cry behind him and turned to see Ace fall to the ground with Tahmores standing over him. "Ah shit Ace!" he muttered running towards his cousin and calling out his name. Tahmores turned and blinked at Sebastien for a second which was all Sebastien needed before kicking Ace his fallen sword. Ace's hand grabbed the hilt. He raised his body onto his arms and kicked Tahmores in his crotch and then his stomach. As the man grunted with pain Ace leaped to his feet and drove his sword into the man's chest. The man stared at him in utter horror as a stream of blood ran down his chin. He gurgled up more blood as he lowered his body onto the ground, closed his eyes and died.   
  
Ace grunted and looked up at his cousin. Dust rose from the courtyard around the two men as they turned to see Xavier leaning against one of the platform poles staring at Aaron, who sat on the ground cradling her body. Their attention was diverted for a moment towards the door where Philip finally arrived carting Eron behind him. The two men stumbled into the courtyard staring at the scene around them in horror.   
  
"Mithros" Eron muttered in surprise as he started towards the platform. The three cousins turned and watched. They nodded to each other and broke into a jog as tears started sliding down their faces. When they reached the platform they saw Eron bend down to his brother. Aaron turned his head and acknowledged him.   
  
"She's dead," was all he muttered as tears slid down his face. He cradled her body against his chest before realizing the rope was still around her neck. He yanked it off of her in disgust and threw it off the platform. The four cousins watched it fall beside Xavier whose ankle gave way moments before and he had slumped to sit on the platform. Nobody spoke. Eron fought with his brother as he tried to remove Aaron's arms from around her body. There was no use to crush her anymore. Aaron protested and used all his strength to keep his brother off as tears slid down his face and onto hers. They were equally matched in strength but Aaron had been fed recently and was the stronger brother at the moment. Eron didn't protest but moved to close her eyelids. Philip couldn't stand watching the scene in front of him. He breathed heavily while crying and turned away as Ace and Sebastien leaned on each other for support.   
  
Nobody spoke as the five watched her and cried. She was dead. There was nothing to be done about it. What would they tell everyone else? Think of all those who would grieve. There would be no chance of happiness now. Leopold had always been the one to bring that to everyone else. She was always the one who tried making everyone happy and didn't really worry what was happening to herself. Sometimes she cared to much and sometimes she didn't care at all. But she was only human.   
  
"She's not dead!" Eron cried out stopping the cousins in their tracks. Everyone turned and stared at him.   
  
"What did you say?" Ace asked his voice cracking from his grief.   
  
"She's not dead." Eron whispered again looking Leopold over in disbelief himself. "Aaron let go of her!" he yelled at his brother using what strength was left to pry his brother's arms away from the girl.   
  
"She's dead get off me!" Aaron yelled.   
  
"No she's not!" Eron replied. "Will one of you help me!" he cried towards the three that stood watching in half belief. Ace took a step forward and leaned his hands on the platform floor before hoisting himself onto it. He crawled on his knees towards the two brothers before gently removing the struggling Aaron from his dead cousin. Ace comforted the boy who protested greatly and tried multiple times to push him away but his strength was nothing compared to Ace's who, even when he was broken and bruised, could hold the boy. Eron lay Leopold's body in his arms and lifted her head onto his shoulder as he gently placed his left hand on her chest. A small weak green glow surrounded his hand. It hovered on her for a second before leaving. "Damn." he muttered before closing his eyes and concentrating again. This time the glow stayed for about a minute before extinguishing again. Eron swore and lifted his head to look at his brother.   
  
"Brother I need your help to save her."  
  
"I don't have the power." Aaron replied weakly before rubbing dust out of his eyes.   
  
"But you have strength. That's all I need." Eron replied pleading with his brother. Aaron nodded and walked over to Eron where he kneeled beside him and placed a ruff hand on his shoulder. Eron felt the weight of his hand and bowed his head over Leopold again before concentrating on taking Aaron's strength and pushing it into Leopold through his power. The green glow burst out of Eron's hand, surrounding it in a blinding flash. The four cousins shielded their eyes as the glare became too much to stand. It ended as quickly as it had begun. The boys shook their heads and closed their eyes many times before they refocused to see Aaron and Leopold holding each other. 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter. The stories almost finished, just a couple more chapters! Thanks for all the reviews!   
  
Chapter 24  
  
One Week Later…  
  
"Leopold." his deep voice echoed throughout the room. She was awake in an instant. Pain swept through her body as she sat up with a bolt, surveying the room around her. She was in her room in the palace. Her body was sunk deep into the feather mattress that had been provided to ease the pain of her injuries. Her head started swarming with pain as if her brain itself was trying to escape it's chamber by beating constantly against the side of her head. She moaned and felt warm hands grab onto her shoulders and gently lay her down again. She knew those hands. Had constantly touched them against her will and felt comfortable with them around her. She knew that voice that was speaking to her, easing the pain away. She had talked to that voice many times and loved hearing the sound of it. That voice made her weak in the knees at times and made her filled with hatred at the harsh words that came from that voice. That voice had hurt her. Had made her feel horrible a hundred times over. Had taken the one thing she desired and crushed it into a million pieces. That voice had ruined whatever there would have been between the two. There was no way she could live with that voice without the memory. The hands belonged to the speaker. The hands that were presently clutching her own while praying to Mithros. She hated those hands…   
  
Becoming fully conscious a few hours later she opened her eyes and focused on her surroundings. Eliza paced in front of the bed she lay in and Ace lay asleep on the large window seat. Aaron sat on a stool by the side of her bed clutching her hand while using his right arm as a pillow as he slept next to her. Leopold slowly sat up in bed and pulled her hand out of his grasp shuddering. He woke up immediately and smiled at her. She didn't show any emotion but just stared at him. Eliza was distracted by the movement out of the corner of her eye and stopped pacing. She smiled with joy at seeing her friend awake and ran to the other side of the bed before pulling her friend into a hug.   
  
"Mithros I was so worried Leopold!" she said as tears started sliding down her face. Leopold wrapped her arms around her friend in acknowledgement but continued to stare at Aaron. Not with hatred or disgust but trying to understand why he was there. Hadn't they decided to go their separate ways or something along those lines. Hadn't he basically said she wasn't worth nobility. She wasn't worth going back. Eliza continued to cry and ramble on as Leopold finally looked away from Aaron and leaned her head on her friends comforting shoulder. At least there was someone she could depend on in the room. Leopold hoped her friend hadn't beaten herself up over what happened. Nothing that occurred the past week had been Eliza's fault in any way. Yet Eliza had felt a small part of it was her fault. If she hadn't taken Leopold to the Rogue that night and introduced her to Aaron none of this would have happened. Yet if she hadn't Leopold would have found a way to meet him. She had been planning on venturing into the city that day or the next to see in someone knew of the mysterious band of thieves that had attacked their caravan in the forest. It was just fate that she met Eliza who already knew the thief.   
  
Ace was startled by Eliza's hysterias and awoke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room in a frantic panic. He breathed heavily when he saw Leopold sitting up in bed and watching him with a confused/humored look on her face. He smiled and stood while dusting off his clothes and clearing his throat. He winked and started walking towards Eliza's side of the bed attempting to rescue Leopold from her friends explanation of how distraught she had been. Ace pulled Eliza away but she continued to ramble on and the tears continued to fall as she was dragged from the room. "Let's go announce the good news to everyone else." Ace spoke soothingly to the girl, calming her down. He opened the door and led Eliza out with a wink towards Leopold, before closing the door behind them. You could hear Eliza's voice as they continued to walk farther and father away from the two left in the room.   
  
Leopold suddenly became very interested in her comforter and started to arrange it around herself while clearly trying to ignore Aaron beside her. It was hard as his steady breaths continued beside her, never missing a beat and obviously stating the point that he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. Leopold soon had to end her arrangement of her blankets as there was nothing else to do to them. She glanced at Aaron out of the corner of her eye. He was still sitting on the stool and leaning towards the bed with his hands folded around him chin, which rested gently on the edge of the bed. He looked like a child begging for candy or wanting a story told. He barely moved except for his steady breathing and continued to stare towards Leopold, almost entranced with her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Leopold whispered finally finding her voice to speak to him. He slowly raised his head and sat up straight while continuing to stare at her.   
  
"Does this mean you're talking to me?" he replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Of course not. I just want an answer." she replied meeting his smirk with a blank expression.   
  
Aaron smirked at her taking his time in replying before finally opening his mouth and slowly responding. "I was worried about you."  
  
"Of course you were." she replied still staring at him with a slight glare. "But why would a thief care about a spoiled noble?" Aaron's face slowly dissolved of his smirk. He cleared his throat and glanced towards his hands almost ashamed of what he had said.   
  
"I don't regret what I said." he retorted staring her straight in the eye.   
  
"Why would you? You obviously meant them and I expected no different."   
  
"What is that suppose to mean? You somehow expected me to change!"  
  
"I wouldn't expect any such thing. Not from a thief."  
  
"That's exactly what a noble would say. Your all alike and oh so predictable."  
  
"Am I suppose to care about anything that comes from your mouth?"  
  
"Of course not milady. It would be beneath you to care about anyone but yourself."  
  
"Beneath me! Then how low did you have to stoop to think that upon yourself milord?"   
  
"How dare you call me that!" he said standing with such force that his stool was knocked over behind him.   
  
"Does it bother you to be called by your rightful title?" Leopold responded touching his soft spot and pressing with all she could. "Does it bother you to be categorized with those of your own status? As if you were doing those without titles a favor by becoming one of them and ridding the world of another annoying, spoiled, selfish, weak noble. Or weren't those your exact words!"   
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't I? Have you even talked to your brother since we returned to the palace? Have you even acknowledged your families presence?"  
  
"My life is none of your concern."  
  
"We've been over this--"  
  
"And you're obviously not getting it!" Aaron practically yelled "Why can't you understand that I don't want that life anymore. I don't want to live in a grand hosue with responsibilities and people expecting something of me every second. I don't want to live my life like that! I don't see how you can't understand. You should for heaven sake. Aren't you tired of living day after day in the same place, living by the same rules, doing the same thing, seeing the same people. Being expected to fulfill the same duties and one day take over the same boring fief you live in. Doesn't that get tiring?"  
  
"You just can't run away from your responsibilities Aaron. People depend on you."  
  
"Those people have been getting along splendid without me. The fief has been doing better than it ever has since I left. They don't need me."  
  
"Aaron please. We can never mar--" Leopold suddenly stopped talking. She realized in a half state of horror the thing that had been bothering her ever since she met Aaron. The thing she had not dared speak aloud. The thing that had been her fate ever since she came to Corus. The purpose for coming there in the first place. She had been sent to find a husband. She was suppose to be finding a husband and in the mean time she found Aaron. Marriage to him had never crossed her mind. She hadn't even planned on becoming close to him for the fact she hadn't known he was noble and was just a commoner. But if he re-claimed his title as the future Duke then she could marry him without worry of disgracing her families name. Something she just now realized would never happen. Aaron was stubborn through and through.   
  
Aaron paused in his anger and started breathing deeply. He turned and stared in horror and amazement at her as she stared back, her expression slowly becoming blank. "What were you going to say?" his voice came out in a whisper as he seemed to hyperventilate.   
  
"N-nothing." she stammered starting to arrange her blankets again and refusing to meet his eye.   
  
"You said marriage." Aaron responded pointing a finger at her. Leopold licked her bottom lip before biting it as tears started forming in her eyes and her vision became all blurry. She knew that had been the wrong thing to say. Marriage was just another responsibility Aaron had been escaping from. She heard his footsteps as he walked towards the door but was too afraid to look up. Moments later she heard the door squeak open and close with a slam as he left. That was when the tears came. Leopold's mouth opened and she took a deep breath crying out with anger and hurt as she leaned back against the pillows. She clutched the first one she grabbed and pulled the blanket over her shoulder as she sunk into the soft mattress and cried herself to sleep.   
  
Two Weeks Later…  
  
Luke slowly opened the door a crack. It squeaked on its hinges startling her. She sat on the window seat, her knees pulled up against her chest and her arms draped across them. Her head rested on her knees as she stared out the window. She raised her head at the sound; her face blotched with red spots from crying. Her cheeks were pale and dark rings hung under her eyes. He peeked his head into the room and gazed towards her as she stared back, her expression blank. He cocked a smile and opened the door wider entering the room with the intention on cheering her up.   
  
"C'mon Leopold." he laughed swinging on the door handle with his left arm holding onto the doorframe. "You've been cooped up in here for weeks." His smiled faltered for a second or two as she stared at him blinking without a word. A single tear ran down her face and she turned back to the window where she continued to stare out of it. There was commotion in the courtyard down below. Eliza and her mother were quarreling over wedding plans with her future mother-in-law. She had asked Leopold to attend the meeting and be there to agree with her on what she wanted but Leopold declines the invitation. Wedding plans were not something she wanted to think about. Yes she had been in her room for more than two weeks but she was leaving for Wessex tomorrow and she wasn't in the mood to converse with people. Not after he had left.   
  
"Will you at least come to eat then?" Luke asked trying to urge some words out of her mouth. She only sighed deeply and refused to reply, preferring to watch the women fight below. She was almost mad at herself for letting Eliza put up with the two woman alone, but it was her wedding after all and if she was that desperate for help she could of asked Parker or Xavier to go with her. Leopold then remembered that Xavier was hunting with some of the lesser nobles and Parker had gone to see Tanner. The mere thought of the Rogue made Leopold start crying again. Her eyes filled with water as her breathing became short, sharp, and very whiny. She wiped her nose numerous times with her handkerchief as hot tears started to roll down her face. Luke rolled his eyes and made a half annoyed half disgusted noise at his cousins behavior. After hearing and watching her act like this for a few weeks he was tired of her childish behavior. He sighed once more before turning and stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him with a click succumbing to her wish of being left alone. 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N - Hey everyone. So sorry i've taken forever to update! I promise to try harder and actually write. Well anway, I'm torn between making this a happy ending or a sadder ending. So please give me your opinion and we'll take it from there!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Leopold stood still as the servant women pulled on the corset. She didn't worry about the immense amount of pain that surged through her body as her waist was squeezed tighter and tighter. She had completely cut herself off from any communication with anyone the last two weeks. Her mind became numb to everything around her. She obeyed the few orders given to her without a whine or complain and kept to herself the rest of the time. Her aunts advised her to look her best for the trip home, their last chance for potential suitors to see Leopold. Although Leopold hadn't found a husband this time her aunts had secretly decided that, given a month or so to forget what happened, they would return in a second attempt at betrothing her.   
  
When the servant finished tying off the corset she dressed Leopold in a loose ivory shirt made of cotton and a brown colored skirt. Leopold didn't react when she placed on a stool, then poked and prodded at as the servant piled her hair on top of her head. Leaving it to rest in many pins while it hung down and away from her neck. Her aunt arrived as the servant finished and silently led Leopold down to where the horses and carriages were waiting. The family wasn't taking any chances this time. They had every available son, cousin, father, brother and uncle that was at the castle ready to escort her home. The aunts would be riding along in the carriages with Leopold.   
  
She nodded a greeting towards her cousins who stood by their horses and they nodded in return. Nobody spoke except for the adults but they ignore most of the children. Leopold smiled towards Eliza and Parker as they walked closer to her.   
  
"How have you been?" Parker asked as she hadn't spoken to Leopold in quite some time.   
  
"Fine. I'm still alive aren't I?" she joked trying to put on a brave face.   
  
"He's not any better." Parker muttered loud enough for Leopold to hear.  
  
"We're going to miss you Leopold." Eliza said breaking the silence that followed Parker's comment. Parker hadn't been to pleased with the way things had turned out between Leopold and Aaron and she blamed both of them. She had never been one to be subtle about her feelings and Eliza had learned from the start that she spoke her mind and wasn't ashamed to be loud or rude. Not really caring about her image, Parker lived for disobeying the rules and making a big scene out of something little, often complaining about one thing for many days. She was after all betrothed to a thief. Eliza found herself apologizing to many people or finding ways to fix Parker's mistakes. She really didn't care about most of the things Parker did, it was her reputation and she could ruin it if she wanted to, but she felt she owed it to at least apologized to those who had gotten on Parkers bad side. If she wanted to marry a thief that was her own decision Eliza wasn't going to stop them, especially when they were so happy. She was just glad she had snagged Xavier.   
  
"I'm sure I'll miss the two of you as well." Leopold said bluntly with no emotion on her face.   
  
"Yes well--" Eliza started before she pulled Leopold into a tight hug. "I am going to miss you. I hope your aunt takes good care of you." she whispered   
  
"I'll be fine." Leopold replied as she returned her friends hug. "I'm already over it."  
  
"But are you over him?" Eliza muttered before she released her friend and looked her in the eye. Leopold refused to meet her friends stare and instead turned to Parker.   
  
"Your both way to stubborn. That's what the problem is. Way to stubborn to admit both of you were wrong." Parker said as she yanked Leopold into a quick hug before she released her and wiped her eye.   
  
"Are you crying Parker?" Eliza asked astonished. She hadn't seen Parker cry once in the ten years she had known her.   
  
"Of course not!" Parker replied with a sniffle. The two girls laughed but Leopold wasn't in the mood. She said one last goodbye before she allowed her aunts to escort her to the carriage. Leopold took a glance at the carriage then at the cluster of her cousin who stood by, holding the reins of the horses they would ride. She turned to her aunt beside her.  
  
"I would rather ride. If that's not a problem." she whispered in order to not bring to much attention to her wish. Her aunt stared at her for a long time and Leopold almost thought she hadn't heard what Leopold said. Finally she nodded and walked past Leopold into the carriage. Nothing more was said and Leopold turned to find Ace holding the reins of two horses. She gave a half smile and walked over to him. She thanked him as he helped her mount the sidesaddle.   
  
"No problem kid." he responded with a pat on her leg as he threw her the reins and mounted his own horse. He grabbed the cheek strap of her horses' bridle and led the two horses to where Xavier and Philip sat with their own. The four talked as they waited for the women to finish ushering the children into the carriages so they might be under way. Half an hour later the five, joined by Sebastian, decided to get a head start on the journey and snuck away from the rest of the caravan.   
  
"We're going to get in so much trouble if we get caught." Philip muttered as they kicked their horses into a gallop as they passed the last of the palace's gates.   
  
"We won't get in trouble if you'd hurry up your horse!" Leopold called suddenly feeling as if everything that had happened the past few weeks had been stripped away. She urged her horse to go faster and swept ahead of the boys as she entered the city at a fast pace. Slowing down to a quick trot she hurried through the streets with her cousins right behind her. She passed the many stalls that were selling all sorts of things and quickly passed by. Many people paused and watched in amazement as they passed. Leopold smiled to many children that tried running along side her horse and threw them a few coins before continuing through the streets. Suddenly she spotted the Dancing Dove ahead. She slowed to a walk and stopped in front of the building. She stared at the building as if hoping someone would come out and greet her. It brought back many memories some good and most bad. Nobody stood outside and for those of the untrained eye it looked like nothing more than a deserted inn. There was nothing left for her there. Not that there really was anything to begin with, but she somehow became attached to the place and the people inside of it. They all lived their lives to the fullest and didn't really worry about trivial things, like what to wear the next day. They enjoyed the time they had with each other and never worried about making themselves presentable. Leopold's horse became anxious about standing and started moving from leg to leg. Leopold bit her bottom lip before grabbing her saddle horn and preparing to dismount.   
  
"Leopold hurry up!" Philip called turning his horse around and waiting for her. Leopold stopped mid-way through dismounting and readjusted her body in the saddle. She turned her horse without taking her eyes of the inn and almost cried. There was no one there for her anymore. She glanced at Philip who sat waiting, before grinding her teeth and kicking her horse into a trot after them with one last glance at the inn. They soon left the city streets and rode at an easy pace as they entered the forest. Leopold heaved a big sigh and rested back in her saddle as her horse continued to walk with the others. She was finished with that city. There would be no returning for her no matter the amount of arguing on her aunts behalf. She wouldn't go back if the prince wanted to marry her. Leopold was glad to be rid of all that had happened and was excited about returning to her uncles fief in hopes of returning to the way things use to be. Spending time with her cousins and pestering her aunt. Nothing could get better.   
  
Leopold closed her eyes and raised her head to the warmth of the sun. Soaking in it's rays and heaving another big sigh. She loved this part of the trip. The silence of the forest was mysterious in some ways and threatening in another. She remembered clearly the trip to Cores and the first meeting of Aaron. Leopold sighed again as tears formed in her eyes. Why must everything return to him? Leopold wiped away the tears and tried to concentrate on the trip.   
  
"Are you alright Leopold?" Ace asked pulling up next to her and obviously seeing her tears.   
  
"I'm fine. Couldn't be better!" Leopold replied smiling and giving him a quick glance. Ace didn't reply but continued to ride while joking with the rest of the boys and attempting to sing songs in hopes of making the ride faster. Leopold tried joining in on the songs that she knew, but that was a rare occasion as they had learned most of the songs while being squires to other knights and those of the King's Own. Either way Leopold smiled and forced herself to enjoy the trip home. She was going home and that was enough for her. 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - Last Chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it! Sorry i haven't updated sooner, my internet has been down for the past couple of weeks. It's the rainy season where i live and we've had tons of tornados! Hope you liked the story, thanks for all your reviews, and look for the next story coming out soon!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The four stopped midday to eat and rest. Leopold sat against the trunk of a tree and closed her eyes to sleep. For some reason the entire trip was making her tired. She was most likely bored after hearing the same stories from her cousins for the hundredth time. At least they made the time go by faster. That didn't mean they made the horses walk any quicker. Leopold swore the horses slowed down once her cousins started in on one of their infamous tales. Leopold had to agree of course. Her cousins stories were boring. They all told the same tale of a princess in distress and the brave knight that saves her. Of course her cousins loved the stories where the knight ends up fighting for his beloved or risking his own life in order to save hers. All for love of course. There's never any money involved in her cousins fantasies, although the two do end up living quite comfortably, as the princess' father is king and all. Why wouldn't they marry for love when she already has their future secured for them. Leopold knew that those tales never really came true. There was no real love anymore. People didn't marry for love but for property in order to become wealthy. That's the real reason people marry. Why most of the time it's an arranged marriage and the child is powerless to do anything about it therefore securing a miserable future.   
  
Instead of depressing her self more over the notion of love Leopold cleared her mind and thought of the happiness that was to come with arriving at Wessex and being greeted by her younger cousins. She couldn't wait to meet the new babies that had been born while she was away. But more importantly she couldn't wait to harass the servants again. One of the things she had missed most whilst staying at the palace was greeting the butler and cook with her usual cockiness. She loved wondering how she would be able to steal a loaf of bread for later on, or what was the perfect time to get caught sliding down the main banister. That was always a fun time, for the maids would become so upset at the thought of having to once again polish the rails, because of course Leopold's breeches were always dirty. Not a spot on them was clean.   
  
The rest of the days walk was rather boring. Nothing exciting happened and her cousins continued to try and pass the time by playing games, singing songs and telling more romantic stories. Half the time Leopold was asleep or dozing off and the other half she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear a word her cousins were saying. They stopped in a small clearing for the night and cooked wild rabbit's Xavier and Sebastien had caught along the way. Eventually everyone but Leopold fell asleep and the only sound came from the horses who were busy eating grass.   
  
Leopold lay on her stomach with her head resting on her chin. A slight breeze drifted over her and she pulled her blanket closer around her shoulders. She stared into the fire and started contemplating the meaning of love. Had she really been in love with Aaron or had she simply been infatuated with him? Naturally there were some parts of him that she grew to love, but did that really mean she loved every part of him. She was most likely just infatuated with the thought of finally loving somebody for the first time that she became attached to the first person she saw, who happened to be a thief, no matter his bad qualities. Then if infatuation was all she was feeling why did it hurt so much to be away from him? Why can't she get him out of her head, why does she see his face every time she closes her eyes. Why must his voice echo in her ears when she least wants it to and why does she feel as if a part of her was forgotten in Corus. A tear slid down her eye as she stared into the fire picturing his face inside of it while desperately trying not to. If infatuation is all that's there then why does it hurt so much? Her cousins were wrong a thousand times over with their stories of living happily ever after. Nobody ever loves without being hurt. That night, like the last two weeks had been, Leopold cried herself to sleep.   
  
The next morning they packed everything away and started off at sunrise. Her cousins wanted to reach home as quickly as possible for they still had to return to the palace and start their duties again. They rode for the good part of the morning and afternoon, deciding not to stop for a rest as they were already riding at a fairly leisurely pace. A few hours past midday they heard yelling from behind and the thunder of horse hooves. The five reined their horses to a stop and stared at the trail behind them where the noise was growing closer with each minute that passed. Ace met each of his cousins eyes as his horse shifted from foot to foot.   
  
"Let's get going." Ace said forcefully pulling his horses head towards the trail and taking off at a fast pace. The four didn't need anymore warning before following suit and taking off after him. Whether it was a raiding party, a band of thieves or simply the royal guards none of them wanted to be stopped. They already knew the punishment they would be receiving for leaving the caravan so why make it worse by possibly being killed. Their horses felt the tension between the riders as power surged through their bodies. After walking for almost two days straight they took this chance to let out the store of energy that had been building inside of them and took off faster than their riders had commanded, turning instead to racing with each other. Leopold gave an initial gasp as her horses immense amount of speed but soon settled low in the saddle to avoid being hit in the face with a low branch that happened to be in the way. Xavier however was less successful and came out numerous times with a scratched up face that only got worse. Leopold laughed and for a moment forgot about those that were supposedly behind them until she heard their voices.   
  
"Halt!" they commanded. Leopold knew they were still far enough away that the voice was still faint but she felt as if the man commanding them was riding next to her. She stopped laughing and concentrated on following Ace who decided to leave the trail and take a slower route through the forest that would hopefully help them lose the men behind. Unfortunately one of the men must be a mage for they plunged in between the trees as well. Leopold took a glance back and saw that they were gaining on them with every step. Her horse was growing tired. She didn't know how long it could continue at it's pace. The added bonus of weaving between trees didn't help either. Leopold glanced at Ace who had looked back in order to meet her eye. He nodded once and Leopold knew they would be separating. She hoped she would be seeing him again.   
  
On Ace's turn the five broke apart from their cluster and went in separate directions in hopes of loosing the men. Leopold forcefully turned her horse around and started in the direction she had just come from. The direction of the men. She flew towards them at a fast pace and succeeded in breaking through the center. Leopold felt a sharp pain in her left arm and looked to see her cloak and shirt torn in a neat line with a small stream of blood trickling down her arm. It was a small price to pay for what she had done.   
  
Leopold took one glance behind her and saw that the men were arguing with each other over which to follow. Obviously they weren't very well organized. Eventually they would figure it out but whilst they did Leopold counted between ten and fifteen men. Her cousins could have taken them she's sure. There was no more than there were in the raiding party that had attacked her on her trip to Corus. As Leopold fled from her thoughts and saw a rider come barreling through the mass of men headed straight towards her. Leopold turned around and ground her teeth whilst kicking her horse harder before successfully jumping over a large tree trunk that had fallen from a storm. She continued weaving in and out of the trees with the man hot on her trail. Numerous times she fully stopped and made sharp turns in order to confuse her follower as to where she was going, but he was always one step ahead of her and found easier ways around her obstacles while somehow growing closer with each stop.   
  
Leopold glanced over her left shoulder to see if the man was still following her and almost fell off her horse when she saw that he was no longer behind her. Looking forward again she glanced to her right and screamed when she saw the man next to her. She eventually closed her mouth and bit her lip in order to not scream again and surged forward intent on loosing her captive. She tried getting a good look at his face in order to report him to the king later on but the man was wearing a metal helmet that most men only wore during battle or joisting. Leopold wondered how poor this man had to be if he were wearing that during the day. He could of course be of the King's Guard but he wouldn't be so intent on catching her if he were. His clothing proved he had to be of high status as well, for they were neither dirty nor torn. The colors were of a fief she had seen before in her studies but could not think of it's name. She knew they were a very old fief.  
  
The man reached over with his left arm aiming for her horses reins. There was no way Leopold was going to let him grab onto them. She aimed a kick at his horse and delivered it sharply in the leg. The man growled and moved his horse to the right in order to miss a tree but quickly regrouped with her own horse, moving in and out a few times in order to prevent his horse from slamming into the oncoming trees. He again reached over with his hand and grabbed onto her horses reins before she could stop him. She yelled in anger and punched the mans arms as hard as she could. The man growled again and yelled back and he tried to push her arm away from his own as he continued to slow the horses down. Leopold wasn't giving up that easily though. She grabbed onto the mans arm and found his flesh between his tunic and glove. She bit down hard and released as the man let her horse go to nurse his swore hand. Leopold grabbed her reins and kicked her horse hard, with the man behind her. As the man led his horse next to her again he let go of his own reins and pulled his legs out of his stirrups. Leopold watched half amazed and half scared as he continued to stand atop his horses saddle. With one leap he jumped from his own horse onto the back of hers. Leopold was in half a shock to notice as she watched his horse swerve to the right and continue running before stopping.   
  
She felt the mans arms slip around her waist as he pulled her forcefully against him. That was when she awakened from her shock and started screaming and beating on the man. He ignored her protest and grabbed the reins from her hands, stopping the horse in a swift jerk. The horse pranced for a few minutes in protest of being slowed so quickly which gave Leopold enough time to pry herself from the man's grasp and fall off the horse. She landed underneath the horse with a thud before rolling into a ball and covering her head with her arms. The man jumped off the horse as well and grabbed onto her legs before pulling her out from underneath the horse as it's hoof landed where her arm had been. Leopold kicked the man in the groin and turned onto her stomach before crawling towards the tree where she sat watching the man kneel over in protest for a minute, before she stood and started running. She wasn't sure where she was running to or how she was going to find the others. It didn't help that in the process of falling off the horse she had sprained her ankle and could hardly walk on it. She shivered against the breeze that was Midwinter and hoped the gods didn't take this moment to let it snow. She was sore that the snow hadn't come earlier but now was not a time she wanted to enjoy it. She wet leaves crunched underneath her feet as she continued in a limp run. Leopold was amazed that she didn't hear the man coming from her left, but certainly saw him when he ran into her and pushed her into a large pile of leaves. Leopold screamed in protest as the man struggled to hold her down.   
  
"Leopold shut up!" the man yelled in her face. Leopold stopped struggling against his hold for a moment as she processed whose voice was speaking. She turned and looked at the man whose face was an inch from hers, but it was no use with the helmet on. She man raised his upper body off of her but still sat on her legs as he reached up and pulled off the helmet. Leopold thought she was dreaming for there was no way Aaron was sitting on top of her wearing the colors of a fief that he didn't claim. In fact she was sure she was still asleep by the campfire. She'd probably overslept and her cousins didn't have the heart to wake her up so they might continue towards home. But a voice in the back of her head told her that there was no way she could be dreaming because that cut on her left arm hurt and in dreams you didn't get hurt. But even in a dream love hurts. "Mithros that's better. You're screaming was about to kill me"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Leopold hissed trying to push him off of her. Unfortunately he decided he liked where he was and pushed her back against the leaves while holding her arms pinned to her sides.   
  
"I have to tell you something," he whispered   
  
"Whatever you say will only make it worse." she replied trying not to cry.  
  
"I don't believe it will"  
  
"Than speak!"  
  
"I love you." he said calmly. Leopold was too busy thinking of something to say that would make him let her go that she didn't hear what he said.   
  
"Mithros Aaron I heard you the first time!" Leopold closed her eyes as she willed the tears to return.  
  
"I don't think you did." Aaron replied cocking an eyebrow and smirking at her.   
  
"Yes you said that you loved me and you ---" Leopold's voice caught in her throat as she opened to eyes and started at him in disbelief. She stared at his arrogant face and had to clear her throat before she could reply. "What?" she said so softly he had to lean closer to hear.   
  
He leaned forward and rested his arms in the leaves on either side of her body as he whispered in her ear "I love you,"   
  
"Mithros," she replied taking a deep breath as she really did start crying. Aaron hadn't moved as he continued to whisper in her ear.   
  
"I talked to my father. I haven't seen him in years. We had a lot of catching up to do but I knew there was something I had to do first. You see two little birds visited me after our last conversation and knocked some sense into my head. I promised not to say any names but you can thank the girls later. I realized a lot of things when they were talking to me. One being the fact that I am a complete mess whenever I'm not with you or the fact that the weeks that I've known you have been the happiest I've ever known. I realized most importantly that I can't live without you and would hate if you ran off and married another selfish noble. I believe society has enough of those and not enough of you and me. Will you marry me Leopold?" he pushed up on his arms and looked her straight in the eye as he waited for an answer.   
  
By now her face was streaming with tears and her hair was a mess. Through her tears she attempted to talk while calming down and taking short, sharp breaths. "Aaron I d-don't know if"  
  
"If what? If you can marry a thief?" he smirked cocking another eyebrow and making Leopold want to dig a hole where they were lying and burry herself then and there. "I figured that out already. But I don't believe we've been fully introduced. My name is Aaron heir to Cliff's Creek fief and temporary resident in the Rogue of Corus."  
  
"Mithros," Leopold whispered staring at his gorgeous eyes for a moment before circling her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.   
  
"I take that as a yes" Aaron muttered when they finally broke apart.   
  
Terminat hora diem; terminat author opus  
  
The hour ends the day; the author ends his work 


	27. Thanks a bunch!

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story! I know it's not the best one I've done but I'm finally finished with it! I'm proud of myself! Again thank you to everyone and hopefully I'll get the next grand adventure out as soon as possible. Think along the lines of Daughter of the Rogue, but a little more dangerous….somebody will die I've decided…..  
  
Thanks a bunch!   
  
Andi G  
  
BlueAppleFilly  
  
Ally of Pirate's Swoop  
  
Rhapsody's Song  
  
kiwi   
  
Midnight Knight  
  
jenica   
  
torifire126  
  
Dracorum  
  
AJ 4EVA  
  
jasmine135246  
  
A* Vision  
  
imogenhm  
  
ophelia-waterhouse  
  
Tallemera Rane  
  
SonoraEccie87  
  
duenna  
  
Andi G  
  
Lady J.  
  
Midnight Knight  
  
AB-scribere   
  
Rora Kuusou-Onaga  
  
White-wolf2  
  
mission: magelet   
  
blossom-of-evil  
  
SaNgUiNe SiStaR  
  
fgsdgsg  
  
Lady Bee  
  
Eccie87  
  
QueenofConnaught  
  
Polekat   
  
Alcapacien  
  
magewhisperer-su  
  
shadow11  
  
Kadevi  
  
treanz-alyce  
  
Sere   
  
Card-Master  
  
Smidjett  
  
magewhisperer-su  
  
Shayley Rain  
  
Cappuccino  
  
Brittany  
  
hyperchick88  
  
Dragons Maiden  
  
Xirleb70  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune  
  
Love Always,   
  
Kelyn 


End file.
